The New Legacy
by Sabrina Maddie Granger
Summary: The Magix dimension is facing a great danger again, after 18 years. They need their heroes, the Winx club – the new company of light. But things aren't same as before, they've changed, everything has changed , and in a very unexpected manner. In order to save Magix, the Winx should reunite, the company of light should come together. Is this ever going to happen?
1. Prologue

The Magix dimension is facing a great danger again, after 18 years. They need their heroes, the Winx club – the new company of light.

But things aren't same as before, they've changed, everything has changed , and in an very unexpected manner.

In order to save Magix, the Winx should reunite, the company of light should come together.

Is this ever going to happen?


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

What is the proper way to tell a story? A story, let's say a modernised fairy tale generally stats with 'once upon a time' , but it's of present time only. At least, not that much of a long ago thing.

So, let's start with 'a bright sunny day', now that would be boring, because it's always sunny here in my place. So it was a day like that, I was lying on my bed.

\- ' wake up! Princess ,it's morning and the breakfast is waiting.' A familiar voice called.

\- ' umm, good morning Miss Nova, can I have five more minutes please? ' I pleaded.

\- ' I'm sorry Princess, but her majesty will be very disappointed if you reach late for breakfast, moreover it's a very important day for you.' She said.

\- ' I know, I'm going to college.' I said and left the bed.

-' and it's your first day' Miss Nova said while helping me , 'and because you're such a well mannered girl, I'm sure you'll be good.'

After sometime , she was doing my hair. I was thinking about my soon to be started college. Previously , Miss Nova told me a thing or two about my new college, but that wasn't enough, I thought. So I asked her –

\- ' tell me more about the college'

\- 'oh! That's not just a regular college Princess' she said ' it's beyond that, it's the best college for fairies in the whole magic dimension and not every fairy gets the chance to study there.'

\- 'that's why everyone is extremely happy with me going there isn't it? ' I asked.

\- ' absolutely Princess. The Queen also went there, her majesty was my senior there' she said.

This was known to me, that my mother was a student of Alfea institution, the best college for fairies in the whole magic dimension. Not only a student but also a faulty for some years. Though for some strange reason, she doesn't talk about her college much. In fact she has only one friend form there I don't know anything else.

My mom is a busy person indeed. She's not only the Queen of the planet but also, one of the best fashion designers of the dimension. She gets a very little time to spend with me, but she loves me a lot as I'm her only child.

Oh! I forgot to tell you all, I'm Princess Sabrina (her majesty, her highness and all that! Bleh!) Of Solaria, and my mother is Queen Stella of Solaria.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Solaria is the planet of the shinning Sun. It has two suns and it never rains or storms here, as I stated before, it's always sunny here. I 'm the Princess of Solaria, and a fairy of course! Our royal family has my grandparents - King Radius and Queen Luna, my parents – King Brandon and Queen Stella, and me. My mom is the fairy of the shinning sun, the guardian fairy of the planet of Solaria and also the keeper of the Solaris's sun. She's very beautiful, but I don't resemble her at all. I look like my dad. I've dark brown hair and eyes like him, and I've got his intelligence as well.

As I turned 16 and got my real fairy wings, the whole family wanted me to go to Alfea. It's situated in planet Magix. Everyone was happy when I got the chance to study there, except mom. She was worried about me. I couldn't figure out why, specially when she herself was a student of Alfea, she was familiar with the college after all.

At first, she said she won't allow me to go there, even after I got the chance. Then Dad convinced her and made her change her mind. But she never stopped worrying.

Finally, the day has arrived and my bags were all packed and I was ready to start a new life.

I reached the dining hall of the royal palace of Solaria. Everyone was already there, I took my chair.

\- ' good morning everyone!' I said

\- 'good morning! Princess Sabrina! Ready for the college?' King Radius, my grandfather asked.

\- 'of course I am grandpa! I...' I couldn't finish.

\- ' shall we start? Princess you can continue after the breakfast' the Queen, My mom slammed.

\- 'sure' I said 'let the breakfast begin'

we all started eating. I heard my Dad saying after sometime –

\- ' easy honey! I know you're worried but...'

\- ' I beg your pardon my king, but we surely don't talk while having a meal you know' mom slammed again.

She was surely in a very bad mood, which was rare and I had no idea what was it about.

After finishing the food, with my bags in the hallway, I said everyone that I was going to miss each of them.

\- 'mom! Dad you two are coming with me right?' I demanded

\- 'no Sabrina! Not a single parent goes there to drop a freshman, everyone goes alone, so will you.' Dad said.

\- 'well, Miss Nova is not any parent of mine, she can come then' I said.

\- ' of course she will, Nova!' Mom called and she nodded 'your majesty'

\- 'go with the Princess and make sure no one, I repeat, NO ONE can do anything to her.' Mom ordered.

\- ' I got it your Majesty' Miss Nova said, and we left the palace.

Oh! I'm so much excited!

\- _'she's gonna be fine, stop worrying so much Stella!' Brandon said._

\- _' you know exactly what' bothering me Brandon, don't you?' Stella said._

\- _' it's been 16 years honey! 16 years and deep inside you also know that it was no one's fault, It was just a destined mishap. ' Brandon said._

\- _'you're right! You know what Brandon, you know the truth as well, you just don't want to accept it that's all' Stella demanded._

\- _'someday you'll understand the real truth dear, I'll just wait for that day to come soon' Brandon hugged her._

\- _'all I know as for now is, I don't want anyone to mess with my baby girl' she buried her face on his chest._

\- _'and no one will dare to do that Stella! Our baby girl is a fairy now, and she's our girl, she knows how to handle situations and fight back. Now just relax. You know I can't see you like this.' Brandon kissed her._

\- _'I love you Brandon' Stella returned the kiss._

\- _' and I love you too, my sunshine' Brandon said._

 **Hey everyone. This is my very first attempt to write a fic. So please do review and let me know about you're thoughts. You're free to ask any questions regarding this or winx club.**

 **I took my name for Stella's daughter because my features doesn't quite match with Bloom though she's my favorite. But I really have dark brown hair and brown eyes so I thought I can be Brandon and Stella's daughter.. never mind. Hehehehe.**

 **Many more characters to come. Stay tuned.**

 **I don't own Winx club, I wish I would.**

 **In this chapter and part, I own Sabrina.**

 **-SMG-**


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

Alfea! I can't explain how beautiful it is. As soon as I entered the college campus, I was in love with it. The building (castle actually) was amazingly beautiful, beyond my imagination. I was so happy that it was going to be my home for the next few years.

Miss Nova left after my entry, she was not allowed to stay there any longer. I was standing alone in the ground and admiring the school. As I said I was already in love with it. I was actually waiting for someone, to be precise. I knew I was not going to be alone here, because my childhood friend entered her name this year with me. Though she was nowhere to be seen.

Fairies from all over the universe came here to study magic, it was amazing to see freshmen like me coming through the lotus shaped gate of Alfea. I sometimes wonder how my mother could resist talking about a college this cool?

' Attention! Young fairies' A strict voice said and we all looked.

' I'm Miss Griselda, Head of discipline here at Alfea. This is going to be your home for the next five years. I don't want any indiscipline here , and any kind of manner less behaviour will not be entertained. Studying in here comes with some responsibilities and some rules to follow. Rule no. 1 is – follow all the rules...'

Ohkay! So this is Miss Griselda. Miss Nova told me about her before, that she's very strict and all and staying with her wasn't going to be easy.

I was thinking about all this, meanwhile she started checking our names on the list she was holding, by calling each one of them.

'I'm sorry I'm sorry Miss, can I please join?' a familiar voice called from behind.

Miss Griselda took her eyes off the list and looked forward to see who was it, we all turned our heads behind. I smiled.

'you? You're late. Who are you?' Griselda said

'Me? Oh I'm Ashlynn' The girl said while coming forward.

' Ashlynn? I can't see any Ashlynn here?' Miss Griselda said.

'Princess Ashlynn of Eraclyon' the girl took a bow.

Miss Griselda adjusted her glasses and looked at the girl in a strange manner. Then she finally said

'you're not allowed to be late for anything, remember that, young fairy!'

' sure ma'am.' Ashlynn said.

Now, this girl was someone I knew from a very long time. She was not only my mom's best friend's daughter, but also a good friend of mine. Princess Ashlynn of Eraclyon.

' late as always, Ashlynn!' I teased her.

'before time as always ! Sabrina.' She replied.

'Room assignments! Girls follow me.' Griselda shouted.

' I just hope we're enlisted together, can't live without you Sab!' Ashlynn winked.

At which I laughed.

Ashlynn's mother, Queen Bloom of Eraclyon, is my mother's bestie, and her only friend from her college. She told me this. We used to go to Erclyon for many ceremonies , they used to be at our place as well. The friendship is a family thing between us as our fathers are also best buddies (and My dad is from Eraclyon only) they are like brothers. They attended college together too. So Ash and I knew each other from childhood. It's always fun having her around.

A thing or two I knew more about Queen Bloom was, that she's also the Princess of Domino, the guardian of the great dragon flame, that created the universe. That's the greatest power of the whole magic dimension. She's also a very nice warm hearted person, I love her. She's beautiful, kind and very caring. Ashlynn is a splitting image of the mother. Though by nature she's not quite like her mom. She's very talkative but on the other hand she's a great friend and beautiful person.

With all the luck, we were enlisted together at the same apartment. That apartment thing is too cool to be a hostel room. As Alfea is beautiful not only from outside but also from inside. Each apartment was having capacity of six students. That meant we were going to stay with four more fairies.

I was keeping my bags aside to make space as Ashlynn was reading the list on the door.

'there's some Veenaviola, Pixel and Rosalinda listed to stay with us. Looks like we're the only Princesses here.' She said.

' doesn't matter, I hope they are good fairies to deal with.' I replied.

'you're roommate is Veenaviola. Mine is Rosalinda.' Ashlynn said.

I was going to reply , but someone entered the room with a sweet 'Hi'. We looked at her. She was a girl with dusky hair, dark pink dress and she was standing in front of us, waving.

' Hi! I'm Rosalinda, I'm from Linphea.' The girl said.

' oh! Hey Rosalinda. You're my roommate , it's going to be fun with us trust me! You look beautiful, oh I'm sorry I forgot, I'm Ashlynn, princess of Eraclyon.' Aah said in one breath.

'oh! Nice to meet you princess!' Rosalinda nodded.

'call me Ash. And meet my friend Princess Sabrina of Solaria.' She replied.

' Solaria? The planet with two suns? I've heard about it' Rosalinda said while shaking hands with me.

' yeah and call me Sabrina.' I said.

We were about to ask each other more about us, but were interrupted by another entry.

' hi! Oh there are 3 people already.' A girl with glasses entered and said, her hair was blonde with some lavender streaks. An she was wearing a crop top with a skirt.

' hey there! Come on in.' Ash said.

'I'm Pixel, from Zenith.' She said.

We all gave our intros to her.

I was yet to meet my roomie.

 **Hi there again everyone. I'm having my exams in next week so I'm posting a chapter early. Because I'll be taking a week off.**

 **I hope you all like it. Let me know by reviewing. You all are amazing. I actually miss the vintage winx. So I wanted the girls to be at the same apartment.**

 **There are too many suspense and secrets to be revealed.**

 **I don't own Winx Club but the story is mine only.**

 **In this chap, I own Sabrina, Ashlynn, Pixel, Rosalinda and Veenaviola.**

 **Viola is a musical instrument that looks like Violin and Veena is an Indian Musical Instrument. Saraswati, the goddess of education, intelligence and art (any form, visual or performing) holds this Veena in her hand. Yes this is Musa's daughter.**

 **-SMG-**


	5. Chapter 1 part 4

After sometime, we were sitting in the common area, talking (precisely, Ashlynn was talking and the 3 of us were listening) . The door opened silently and a fair girl with long dark hair small eyes walked inside and waved a small 'hi' to us.

' hello everyone, I'm Veenaviola, you can call me Veena.' She said in a very sweet voice.

'hi, Veenaviola' we all said in unison.

'we'll call you Vee' Ashlynn said.

The girl, was not looking very pleased with this. She walked inside with her bags.

So, this is my roomie Veena, I was happy to see her, and she had a really sweet voice, like someone's singing. So melodious. I thought she's a sweet person. I'll be having fun.

We continued our little chatting (Ashlynn continued, actually). Veena joined us but she wasn't talking at all. Meanwhile we got to know a thing or two about each other, we got to know that Pixel is a computer genius as she designs games all by herself. Rosalinda invented a whole new species of a plant called 'vanaspathi' in her parents' lab in Linphea that can cure almost every type of skin and hair disease, Ashlynn can control any type of dragons and I already knew how to fly a space shuttle (my father taught me).

The dinner was delicious, though Ashlynn didn't like it. After dinner we went back to our rooms. Then I had the time to talk to my roommate alone. I changed into my satin night suit and went to my bed. But she wasn't talking at all, so I started-

'So, Veena! Where are you from?'

'Melody' one word reply.

'Okay! I'm from Solaria' I said

Awkward silence followed.

'you don't talk much right?' I asked

'no' was her reply

'But we should talk, we're roommates now and we're going to spend the whole time together. So it'll be better if we get to know each other better you see.' I said

'My mom told me not to talk much, to anybody, Sabrina' she replied.

Well, at least it wasn't an one word reply.

'But why Veena?' I was really surprised, I mean my mom also don't like it if I talk much, but she never asked me not to talk to my friends. 'We're young fairies and what's the point of not being friends?' I asked her.

'I'm fine Sabrina. I never had friends before and I'm still doing fine, besides, mom says...anyway! I'm here to study and to improve my fairy skills. Not to hang around and waste time by doing anything else. Now if you're highness will excuse me, I really want to sleep.' Veena said and went to sleep.

I was even more surprised. Even though the whole thing she said was very rude, but she said in such a sweet voice that I was confused whether to feel insulted or instructed.

'Take it easy Veena. You have a sweet voice and I hope you have a sweet heart too. Good night, it was really nice talking to you' I ended the convo.

 _2 am of morning, the teachers'_ _apartment, Alfea_

' _where our destiny is taking us to? They have been listed to stay together' said a melodious voice._

' _I think it's all natural, the chances of them becoming friends is 92.96%' said another voice._

' _I can't let that happen, and you know why'. First voice replied._

' _I know, it'll sound unfamiliar from my side but, sometimes we should leave things on time and destiny, besides, my calculation says the girls know nothing about the past.' Second voice replied._

' _I just hope everything goes well.' First voice sighed._

' _everything will, just relax and give me a hug.' Second voice demanded._

' _what would've I done without you Tecna?'_

' _well, you just don't need to worry about everything alone, Musa!'_

 __

 **So, 1** **st** **chapter completed. Phew!  
Thank you for your reviews guys.. I'm posting this chapter in between my exams only because some of you said you can't wait to see what's coming..that was amazing honestly, I'm feeling really good about my story now.  
let me know about your thoughts again.  
-SMG-  
**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 1

The day one at Alfea was quite eventful for me. So for the next day, I decided to go easy on everything.

We all were in the dining hall by 8 am. The hall was really really big where every student and teacher of the institute could sit together and have meals. We were all chatting and introducing ourselves, when Miss Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea came to join us along with other teachers. We were all quite seeing her.

'you know she's some 120 years old' Rosalinda muttered but loud enough for all of us to hear.

'Really?! Oh my dragon!' Ashlynn was surprised and the feeling was same from my side too.

'How do you know that Rosa?' I asked.

'My mom told me, she's one of the alumni of Alfea.' Rosalinda replied.

Okay! Coincidence maybe...

'So is my mother' Pixel opened her mouth.

'Mine too! And hers too' Ash said pointing a finger towards me.

Veena was quite.

I was thinking could it be possible that all our mothers were of the same batch? And a step further, what if they were even friends? At this point I was really curious about my mom's friends and college life because she never uttered a single word about her college days ever. I really wanted to know.

After that, our professors came one after another. I knew professor Paladium, Professor Wizgiz, Professor Avalon through Miss Nova, but there were other two unfamiliar faces. One of them had long blue-black hair tied up in a messy bun over her head, and the other one had purple-lavender hair, she looked an exact copy of Pixel. The resemblance was awkward.

Out of all our curiosity, Pixel said-

'that's my mother, professor Tecna'

We all turned our heads toward her (she was sitting in a side) with widened eyes.

'and that's mine, professor Musa' Veena opened her mouth.

We all turned our faces toward her then (she was sitting in another side that took a straight 180).

We said nothing, after all the silence, Ashlynn said-

'Great! This is going to be a long academic year.'

* * *

We had an introductory class with all the faculty members after the breakfast where we all had to introduce ourselves. I don't know why actually, but when I said who I am, every teacher looked at me very carefully. Like they were really surprised, happy, panicked, and shocked - all at the same time. Not to mention some of the students too. As if they knew me way before I even thought about coming to Alfea. That was really surprising for me as I wasn't quite expecting this. Same thing happened when Ash, Rosa, Pixel and Vee gave their intro. Professor Tecna and Musa remained expressionless when their daughters spoke to the class. The whole thing was really weird.

I somehow felt the whole class was staring at us the whole day, eve during the lunch break. I wasn't the only one who felt awkward, Rosa, Veena and Pix were in the list too. Only miss cool girl Ashlynn was..Well..Cool.

'Weird isn't it?' I finally asked Ash during a class.

'Maybe, maybe not. We're princesses of some powerful kingdoms. Besides, our moms are alumni here. So it's normal that the teachers know about us. Chill Sab!' Ashlynn replied.

'Guess you're right' I said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miss Faragonda announced that we were going to have a formal dance. It was a tradition in here for years, to welcome the new fairies every year, to give the new school year a memorable start. We got the rest of the day off for the preps, and she told us that the students from Red Fountain School of Wizardry, Bravery and Heroics are going to join us (that's also the part of the tradition, not like I was excited or something, this point is just for your information.)

We were decorating the grand hall. Ashlynn was really worried about what she was going to wear for the dance.

'Oh no! Just a day before the ball, how am I going to manage everything?'

'Chill Ash! It's not a ball you princess, it's just a dance you see' Pixel replied.

'No! It isn't! It can change our lives forever Pix! My mom met my dad in this dance in her first year. No wait! Mom said that they met on planet Earth for the first time, but this particular dance was their first proper meeting. Besides, I'm the princess of Eraclyon so I need to find the best man for myself.' This was Ashlynn's big reply that left all of us open-mouthed as she took no breath while saying the whole thing.

Pixel adjusted her glasses-

'Amazing Ash! You took 12 seconds to say the whole thing; at this speed you can set a new record any day.' Pixel admitted.

We all laughed and Ash just 'humph'ed.

Typical Ashlynn, I thought, she'd always take pride of being the princess of Eraclyon, maybe because it is the second most powerful planet after Domino (the home of the great Dragon though Queen Bloom is the keeper of it) and because Domino is having no princess, and being the daughter of the dragon flame's guardian, Ash is the future keeper of the greatest power of the magic universe. As I am the future keeper of the Solaria's suns. But Ash is very good by hearts, just like her mother Bloom. She just has a big mouth.

Actually I was thinking about my dress too. Suddenly a huge vacuum appeared in the middle of the hall and we all went to see what that was. A silver box came out of the vacuum and a voice said-

'Parcel for her highness, Princess of Solaria, from her mother, her majesty, Queen Stella.'

'For me?' I was surprised and everyone looked at me.

'Come on Sab! Gift from your mom. Open it girl!' Ash pushed me a little.

'Yeah Sabrina go, open it!' Rosa said

I took the box; it was wrapped in a silver paper. I unwrapped it slowly and inside was a white box, with a big decorated (and familiar) "s" logo on it. Under the logo, there was written "Stella Couture".

'Uh la laa! Designer dress from designer mom!' Ashlynn cheerfully stated.

'Take it out Sab! It's your ball dress I guess.' Rosa said.

I opened the box. There was a beautiful orange and beige ball gown designed by my mom, along with a note, which said –

"For my beautiful and one of a kind baby girl, who should look the best in the Alfea welcome dance night. A gift from her designer mother, who loves her to the moon and back."

Did I mention how much I love queen Stella of solaria?

'Well well it's amazingly beautiful Sab! Your worry is gone now, looks like we 4 have to go to magix to buy something, hey wait a minute! Where's Vee?' Ashlynn said.

'don't know, haven't seen her for a long time' Rosa replied

'From 4 hours and 16 minutes precisely' Pixel said.

'Let's find her out and go to magix then, we don't have the whole day, Sab you should come too, for I'll need some suggestions.' Ashlynn said and dragged us all to the gate.

'Thanks mom, I love you.' I muttered and went with them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a far land, very very far from the magic dimension..._

' _Wake up! Wake up the greatest power, rise from the darkness and come to us' two husky and rough voices called in unison. The sky was gloomy, and there was nothing but darkness all over the place._

 _They were trying hard to wake something, rather someone, up. But they failed this time too._

' _It's useless, no matter how hard we try, we always fail,' said one voice._

' _But we cannot leave it like this, it's the matter of our sister you idiot!' slammed another voice._

' _You know I really don't understand you, like you're so much into this, and worried about the dead thing all the day, like you have no other work. She never cared for us when she was alive; she always used us to satisfy her own self, and did whatever she liked; now when she's dead we're trying to bring her back.' First voice replied._

' _I know, Stormy dear, but you have to admit, that if we want to gain back control over magix and the other planets again, we need her, the most. We're nothing without her, and you know that very well.' She replied._

' _but we're trying since...forever Darcy. Still we're unsuccessful. Face it, we can't do this.' Stormy said._

' _this is just the right time, our biggest enemies, the winx are separated for quite a long time now, and their children are going to college, it'll be easy to destroy them all together. It'll be the easiest.' Darcy replied._

' _you're right. Besides, tonight is the night, and we've prepared Meduona well, she'll take care of everything well.' Stormy replied._

' _oh yes, she will, Icy would've been very happy if she could see her today' Darcy said._

 _They continued their chant; the sky became gloomier, for it was a sign of something seriously dangerous._

* * *

 **Okay I'm an impatient writer, all of your loves made me write this in between my exams. Keep reviewing guys, and tell me how you like my new characters.**

 **I don't own winx club, but they are an important part of my life.**

 **In this chapter I own Sabrina, Ashlynn, Veena, Pixel, Rosalinda and Meduona.**

 **Happy to start the second chapter. Don't forget to review guys!**

 **p.s who do you think Meduona is?**

 **-SMG-**


	7. Chapter 2 part 2

_Cloudtower school of witchcraft, Magix_

" _Good Morning, my beloved students and a very warm welcome to you all, I'm Miss Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloudtower. This is going to be your home for the next few years. As you all are going to learn a lot about your powers and also how to gain control over them. Remember, you all are young witches and you need proper guidance. All that you'll learn here is going to help you in your future. Being a witch doesn't mean we always have to use black magic to destroy something or someone, being a witch means you should use magic for all the good reasons, and to make sure not to hurt anyone near you. People should not be afraid of witches. Instead, we should be loved by everyone like the fairies. In here, you'll learn anything and everything about magic and their uses. Also remember that the fairies of Alfea are your friends. They stood by us in many critical occasions. As a courtesy, they've started inviting us in their traditional welcome ball from the past few years. Make sure to make me proud by being there with good gesture..."_

 _Miss Griffin, the headmistress of cloudtower, was giving a speech during the intro session with her new students. Best of the Witches from all over the world were present in the hall. All of them listened to her words carefully, as someone, among them, was not looking pleased with this at all._

 _That young witch was thinking-_

" _how a lady with this kind of thinking can be the dean of cloudtower, the greatest witch school in the whole magic dimension. Being all lovey-dovey about the fairies of Alfea. Fairies! Yuck.. Sweet young ones.. I just soooo hate them! How can witches be friends with fairies? It's against nature anyway!"_

 _The girl, 16, had dark navy shoulder length hair, Icy cold eyes, that she could kill someone with just one glare, wearing grey dress that fitted on her body perfectly. She had big nails and one regrettably large canine tooth which can always be seen from outside, placed between her lips (on the right side) even when she kept her mouth closed._

" _so girls! Get dressed; we have a party to attend." Miss Griffin ended her speech._

" _Perfect!" the girl with big canine smirked. "Tonight is going to be perfect as I'm going to sleep with the sound of the fairies' cry, my aunts are the best" she thought and went off._

* * *

Ashlynn and the girls took almost the whole day in the City Of Magix, as we were rushing from one store to another, for the perfect ball dress. Pix, Rosa and Vee (we found her in the central park of Magix city, Ashlynn forced her to come with us, she wasn't interested at all, but then she changed her mind and joined us) chose their dresses in quite no time. While Ash was way too confused. Lastly, I said I'll be off as someone from our apartment should take care of the decor work, and I already got my dress so I'd be there on behalf of them; and went back to Alfea.

As I entered in the campus, I got a text from Rosa, which said – "nice escape Sab! This going to take the rest of the day too, save us!"

I laughed; it meant that Ash was still thousand miles away from buying a dress.I replied as I told her to take Ash to my mom's store, which was situated in the high fashion street. I was sure that she would definitely like Stella couture. Or maybe, she won't. That's Ashlynn we were talking about.

I sighed, and was not quite looking forward to where I was going. Which, quite obviously; concluded in a collision with someone. Someone quite tall and strong.

'ouch!'I cried holding my head as I was on the ground already.

' I'm sorry dear, Are you okay?'

I looked up to see the owner of that voice. It was a man with dark magenta coloured hair; he was having a little beard and had an even toned muscular body. His biceps were huge. He was wearing a blue knight suit kind of a garment. I don't know what was it but I'm sure mom could tell.

The man did a little 'oh!' after seeing me. He shot the same expression that the teachers of Alfea gave me in the introductory class. Like I was a known person to him; though I couldn't recognise him at all.

'Yes sir.. Umm. I'm fine, and it was my fault as I wasn't paying attention at all.' I said

'Doesn't matter; glad to know you're alright. Take care young one.' He shot a smile and went inside the castle.

Strange! Like I don't know anyone out here and I'm known to everyone. I told myself and went inside too.

After quite a while, I went outside the Grand hall to go to the storeroom to get some old framed pictures. Miss Griselda told us to use them as decoration. I was on my way, but felt it was taking too long to get there. I thought maybe I was lost.

I was looking for someone who could help me but the hallway was empty. Suddenly I heard voices coming from a corner and went there to get help. But couldn't reach any further as I saw from whom the voices were coming. It was professor Musa with that magenta haired muscular man I collided with earlier. They were talking, not in a very polite way, as their tones were of arguing kind.

'What do you want now? I told you I can manage everything' Prof. Musa slammed.

'Musa! No need to be so rude, I care for her too, as you can see I've some relation with her as well, like you' that man replied.

'Well yes, I know that very well, and I am telling you I can take care of my daughter. I told her to stay away from others; I'll do everything to save her.'

'That's absolutely rubbish Musa!'

'What do you mean?' prof. Musa shouted and I took a step backward.

'Don't get me wrong, Musa' the man took her hands 'I can understand your concern as a mother, probably I can never match up with that, but I also want well for my daughter. That's why I don't want her to be like this.'

Professor Musa didn't reply.

'I can understand this from my side Musa, as I never cared enough for my friends, they deserved more than what I did to them. I used to stay away from them most of the time. Moreover, I never considered them to be my close ones; I did the same to you too.'

' Riven...'

'Musa! I know how it feels. I feel at this age, that they all were really my friends, true ones. And now that we don't see each other, I really miss them. That's why I don't want the same for Veena.' That man (Riven) said.

'I'm concerned Riven, and you know what happened to me when I took friendship seriously. I was always with them, standing by their side and fighting along with them against all odds. Lastly what happened? Where were they when I needed them the most?' Prof. Musa replied.

'Musa! You have me, and Timmi and Tecna. And I know you won't believe me, like you did in last 16 years; but it wasn't anybody's fault, trust me. All was a big misunderstanding.' Riven said and hugged his tensed wife.

'don't say the same thing Riv. I'm tired of hearing.' Prof Musa hugged him back.

This person is prof. Musa's husband? That clearly makes him the father of Vee, well at least I can say that by seeing his concern towards his daughter. But what were they talking about? Everything just crossed over my head. I couldn't understand anything, but somehow I felt that it was about the thing Veena told me at our first meeting, this somehow explains why she stays separated from all of us, even after being with us most of the time. But why would her parents teach her such a thing? And it's clear that Mr. Riven is against it.

I started walking back, as I found them ready for a kiss, that's a hubby-wife thing I had nothing to do with.

* * *

 _Musa and Riven shared a passionate kiss, a mouth full, as they loved each other so much, that after so many odds and difficult situations, they got married and gave birth to one beautiful baby girl. They still fight like they used to in their college days, but with more care and less ego. Riven knows Musa's the one, and Musa always knew it._

' _Musa?'_

' _Yes hub?'_

' _No matter how much you hate it, but I'm your husband and Veena's father. I've got all the rights to be concerned about you two'_

' _umm, yes I hate you'_

 _Some moments should have the authority to freeze themselves._

 **I'm sorry for the size of the chapter, also for late update.**

 **I got reviews, they were heartwarming. Thank you BRIARBEAUTY.**

 **Make sure you review this one too.**

 **I own Meduona, and other OCs.**

 **Till the next time.**

 **-SMG-**


	8. Chapter 2 part 3

Grand legacy hall, Alfea, Magix

We were all properly dressed and ready for the party (yes, Ashlynn finally found something out for herself after wasting almost the whole of the day.) as we were waiting for our teachers and guests to be there and to start the dance. I was wearing what my mother gifted me this morning; Rosa was looking gorgeous in her sap green and pale pink gown with some floral detail on it, Pixel was wearing a lavender dress, Veena wore a kimono styled dress. Ash's dress was a flame and sky blue coloured one, normal gown and she was looking amazing.

'Hey abso gorgeous friends of mine, how am I looking?' she asked us.

'You're looking amazing Ash!' I and Rosa said in unison.

'very beautiful' Veena said

'Thank you! Thank you!' Ash said and looked at Pix as she was saying nothing.

'Umm!' Pix opened her mouth as we all looked at her, especially Ash was giving her a glare 'you're looking like...umm... princess Ashlynn of Eraclyon?!' Pix managed to say.

Ashlynn smiled brightly and thanked her, as we all laughed and made our way to the centre of the hall. Ash realised the reason behind our laugh and said –

'BUT I _AM_ THE PRINCESS OF ERACLYON! Come back YOU PIXEL!'

Professors started coming one after another, lastly headmistress Faragonda came with an short old man, a pale skinned lady, a tall and huge sized man, and that man who was Professor Musa's husband, Riven. I was surprised to see him. We all became quite as Miss Faragonda started speaking.

'Good evening! And welcome my students, you all are very looking beautiful. It is our tradition here in Alfea that we welcome our new students every year with all the courtesy. This dance is in your honour, so enjoy this evening. And I also hope that your time in Alfea will teach you a lot that'll help you in your future. Hope you all have a very good experience here.' We all clapped at this.

'Now my dear students, I would like to welcome our guests for the evening, as per the tradition; the students from Red Fountain School of wizardry, bravery and heroics, please give them a huge round of applause.' Miss Faragonda said.

Prof Griselda asked us to vacate the place near the big door of the hall, we did so and the door opened, the students of Red fountain started coming inside. Girls were excited as if they've never seen a guy before (which was a disgusting gesture according to me).

'New stories are about to begin from the beginning of the school year, not bad' Rosa stated.

'Yeah but we need to maintain our calm, we're ladies' Ashlynn said though she was the most excited one.

'Yeah, and others are behaving like crazy, I wish I had the madness meter that my father made in his college' Pixel said.

'I hope everything goes well' I had nothing to say more than this.

'Oh! Why are you worried Sab? You already have a date' Ash smiled and winked at me, making everyone curious.

'Sabrina! You have a date? And you didn't tell us?' Rosa asked

'What?! What's this Ash? I don't have any idea what are you talking about? I don't have a date. No one asked me yet.' I slammed.

'Oh yeah of course you have, Sabrina of Solaria. Don't you know Richard is a student of Red Fountain too?' Ash said.

'Who's Richard?' Pixel and Rosa asked in unison as I became quite like Veena.

Prince Richard of Eraclyon, Crown prince of the planet and Ashlynn's elder brother (by 1 year). He had a huge crush on me since... forever. Ashlynn and our family members were all happy with this thing, as I found it was making things awkward between me and him, but he didn't care. No one did. They were all pretty sure we make a one of a kind couple and we're definitely getting married some years later. This was worst, because I had no such feelings for him. I mean he's all good, he's a prince, he's kind and he's got all the qualities a prince should have. King Sky and queen Bloom are nothing less than parents to me, Ash's gonna make a great sis-in-law, but... I don't have feelings for Richard.

Everyone was so cheerful and happy after Ash explained the whole thing to them in her way (according to her, I like Richard a lot, because "come on my bro is the coolest besides he's the prince of Eraclyon, it's every princess's dream to marry him" ) . I just sighed.

All of the Red Fountain students came in, the last one to enter was Richard. He smiled at us but didn't say anything.

' And now, my dear students, please welcome the students of Cloudtower.' Miss Faragonda said.

The witches of cloudtower came in, all well dressed and posing with courtesy.

' now it's time to welcome the teachers of the schools, ' Miss Faragonda said, ' let me introduce Headmaster Saladin' she addressed the short old man 'professor Cordatorta' the huge tall man nodded , ' professor Riven' professor Musa's husband nodded 'and miss Miss Grifiin, dean of cloudtower.' The pale skinned lady nodded.

So, Mr. Riven is faculty at Red Fountain, interesting.

' Let the dance begin' headmaster Saladin said 'shall we?' he asked Miss Faragonda, she agreed and they went to the middle of the hall.

Guys and girls started looking for their partners and paired themselves up soon. I was standing alone as my girls were gone already. I was hoping for anyone to ask me, but Richard.

'may I have the honour to dance with you?'

I looked up, it was a guy with navy hair and crystal like eyes, he was really, really handsome that I couldn't figure out what to reply.

' sure' I managed to say somehow.

He took my hand and we started dancing, suddenly Richard appeared out of nowhere

' hey dude! She's my date' he said

' But she was standing alone there, you should not have left your date like this Prince Richard' the guy replied.

' I went to arrange gifts for them, now I'm back, and thanks for taking care of her.' Richard replied

He can really be a huge moron sometimes.

' fine, I'll see you around,' he kissed on my hand and left.

' Sabrina! Why did you agree to dance with him?' Richard asked

'listen Richard, I'm not your date, you never asked me for this dance, and I definitely don't owe you an explanation for my decision.' I was really boiling inside.

'Sabrina, you know I like you' he said

'and you know you're nothing more than a friend to me, Richard, please don't make things complicated between us, and don't ruin the friendship by doing such foolishness. This isn't something a prince does.' I said.

'I'm sorry dear, shall we dance please?'

I agreed because at the end of the day we're still childhood friends.

'do you know the guy?' I asked him

'who? Him? Oh yeah he's Zeo, the best student of Red Fountain after me.' He replied.

Like sister, like brother.

' Zeo...hmm.' I said.

 _The girl with navy hair and large canine was nowhere to be seen in the hall. She was casting a spell on the giftbox brought by the guys of Red Fountain. Those were gifts for both the witches and the fairies and she was spoiling it, but somehow she was not doing exactly the right thing._

' _oh snake! Why this spell isn't working?' she kicked the box in anger._

 _Suddenly two shadows appeared in both of her sides, she was scared to see them, the shadows took shape of two women, and they spoke to her._

' _Meduona! What are you doing?' the voices shouted at her._

' _I'm trying my best, but this isn't just going right.' Meduona replied._

' _it never goes right for a witch Meduona, specially for the wicked ones like us,' one of them said._

' _but Aunt Darcy! ...' she couldn't finish,_

' _no ifs no buts Meduona, you have to do it, you have to spoil the night for the fairies and the witches who support them.' Darcy said_

' _if not for us, do it for your mom Meduona, it was her favourite game to create chaos around, and tonight is the perfect night to do it.' The other one, Stormy, said._

' _we're putting our everything on stake to bring back your parents Meduona, can't you do this much for them? They would've been very happy to see you like this, especially Icy.' Darcy said._

' _mom!' Meduona took a moment to remember her._

' _yes dear! Your mom, don't you wanna see her again?' Stormy asked._

 _Meduona was quite, she could barely remember her mom, she was killed after some months of her birth, along with her dad. Some fairies, with the help of some wizards and witches killed them. They were so evil and stone hearted that they didn't even keep their bodies together, Icy's was locked in the Omega dimension and her father's was somewhere else. Being raised by her two aunts, who somehow managed to escape death, Meduona's motto in life was to see her parents again, to live with them, to rule the world with them._

' _I'll do it for them, Aunt Darcy and Aunt Stormy, I won't let you down, I promise.' Meduona said and continued the chant of spell under the supervision of her aunts._

 _Royal Palace, Eraclyon_

' _I won't let Icy's daughter do anything bad to our children, I'm leaving for Alfea to take care of the matter,' A lady spoke to her husband._

' _Take care of yourself, I don't need to say this, but be safe' her husband replied._

' _sure Sky!' she kissed him ' and I'd also make sure no one knows that Meduona is alive because I couldn't kill her. I couldn't be a that much of a rock-heart.' She replied._

' _You'll handle everything, Love you Bloom' Sky replied._

 **I'm sorry for the late update guys, I'm now done with my exams and I hope I'll be able to update frequently. Thanks for all the love.**

 **I'm not getting any review, please review it and let me know about your thoughts**

 **I don't own winx club but they are my life.**

 **New characters : Zeo and Richard.**

 **Finally introduced Bloom and Sky. Hehehe.**

 **Love you all.**

 **-SMG-**


	9. Chapter 2 part 4

_Yard, Alfea castle, Magix_

 _A bunch of memories rushed through Bloom's mind as she reached her old college. It was a teleportation spell that took only about 15 seconds to reach there. Bloom was standing in the yard of Alfea, she could see everything clearly as it was a full moon night and the bright moonlight was showering on the castle and its yard. It was a very beautiful sight._

" _Alfea!" Bloom smiled as she was remembering every moment she spent here, as student and as a faculty member. How coming to Alfea became a huge turning point of her life, how she discovered that she's more than just a regular fairy, how much she was blessed to get such amazing guidance from the greatest teachers, how she fought against all odds and saved Magix several times, how she got her best of friends here, THE WINX CLUB._

 _Bloom sighed as the name crossed her mind, it's been so many years that people lost count, the final battle was a disaster it ruined everything. The Winx Club now is a thing of past._

 _Bloom came back to reality as she had some serious business to deal with. She sneaked in (yeah! because the Queen of Eraclyon would never use the backdoor) and soon reached that place where the gift box was kept and Meduona was casting a spell, Bloom watched everything from a decent distance. After Meduona was finally done with her work, she left and Bloom came out. It took her almost no time to reverse the spell (as you know, she's done it before too :D ). She took a deep breath of relaxation and was leaving for the Legacy Hall as she wanted to take a check on her children._

 _She reached the door of the hall and looked inside; her eyes were searching for her son Richard and daughter Ashlynn. She soon found Richard dancing with Sabrina; which made her smile._

' _Perfect you two! Sabrina you're looking beautiful.' She said._

 _Then she found Ashlynn, she was spellbound to see how beautiful her baby girl was looking. A small drop of tear escaped as she blew a kiss to her. She then was about to take leave when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. Her eyes widened and she looked back._

' _Bloom? How are you?' Tecna asked, surprised to see her old friend._

' _Tecna! Hi!' Bloom hugged her. Tecna closed her eyes and returned the hug to her old teammate._

' _Bloom, I'm so happy to see you, I miss you all.' Tecna said in an emotional tone._

' _Oh Tecna I miss us too! It's been 16 years since the split' Bloom said in a numb voice._

' _Yes Bloom' Tecna lowered her head and both became quite for some time._

 _It's been 16 years since that they all were together for the last time. That day was cursed. Both of them took a quick tour to down memory lane._

' _So why you are here Bloom?' Tecna asked_

' _Oh!' Bloom took a moment, ' I came here to check my children, You know Ashlynn and Richard'_

' _Yes I do Bloom, we had an introductory class, besides, she looks exactly like you,' Tecna answered._

' _I was checking them from outside as the rule doesn't allow parents to go inside.' Bloom added._

' _yeah but, You can come here anytime you want Bloom,' Tecna took a deep breath, ' I'd love to see you, Flora and Layla(Aisha) sometimes, as you may know that Stella would never come here possibly and I already live with Musa.' She said._

' _Tecna, I'm sorry for not being in touch with you guys, I'm sorry for whatever happened, I...' she couldn't finish._

' _don't be sorry for any of those Bloom, It wasn't your fault, no one was responsible for that mishap' Tecna took Bloom's hand ' and for the first thing, you did what you had to do, you had to choose someone and you did, just like me, I know we're not The Winx anymore, but we're still friends and, we'll be there for each other, I know Bloom.'_

' _Oh Tecna!' Bloom cried._

' _Now you should leave before anyone could see you, and Bloom, our daughters are studying together, so don't worry, we'll take good care of yours too' Tecna said._

' _I'd love to meet them someday Tecna, and I hope for the best for them' Bloom was ready to leave. 'Bye Tecna, you and Musa will always be my friends no matter if we're together or not.' She turned._

' _Uh.. Bloom?' Tecna called her back._

' _Yes?' Bloom answered_

' _Say Hello to Stella and the guys' Tecna waved her goodbye._

* * *

Inside the Grand Legacy Hall, Alfea, Magix

After some dancing, we all were standing and chatting, when the guys brought a huge box in the middle of the hall, one of them was Zeo. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Ash became jealous.

'Hey! You're not supposed to do this Sabrina, Brother told me he's the best student of Red Fountain and only I deserve the best here, besides you're Richard's date.' She said

'Can't you just relax Ashlynn? I'm not dating any of them, and I'm not even interested, it was Zeo who spoke to me first. Stop being a 3-year-old.' I said and made Ashlynn quite.

'I need some more juice, I must go' Rosa said.

'wait I'll get it for you' I said

'Uh..But..' Rosa was hesitating.

'Come on! I told you I'm not a princess here, and I can do things by myself, so I can do for you as well, we're friends now.' I smiled and looked at Veena, who was watching the whole thing with big eyes.

I went to the bar and found Mr... uh sorry, Professor Riven there, sitting with his wife. I smiled at them but professor Musa left saying 'I'll be back soon Riven', that left me and Prof. Riven.

'Hello sir, I didn't know you're a faculty at Red Fountain, glad to meet you formally' I said.

'Oh dear, glad to meet a well mannered girl like you too, you know when in your age, I was the most wicked student of RF.' He laughed.

'You studied in RF too? My father studied there,' I happily stated.

'Of course! When I saw you for the first time I knew you're Brandon's daughter, you have the exact same eyes and hair.' He said.

That left me widened eyed, I wasn't expecting this to come.

'Well, how is he? Enjoying life king size?' he asked as I was quite.

'Umm, yeah.. hehehe..' I said.

'He was my buddy in college,' he looked upward probably remembering his college days.

'Umm professor, did you know Queen Stell...' I couldn't finish.

'Riven, our daughter wants to see us, shall we go?' Prof. Musa came and took her husband's hands.

That was the end of the conversation; also I got to know nothing about my mom... oh my fairy godmother! I was so close. I thought and returned to my friends.

The RF guys gifted us beautifully decorated golden eggs, when we broke them little sparkling butterflies came out and lightened the whole hall, it was a very beautiful gift. All the fairies and the witches were very happy.

The whole traditional welcome was really amazing.

* * *

 _Cloudtower school of witchcraft, Magix_

 _Miss Griffin and her students were back from the party by 11pm. She thanked all of her students in her auditorium for their good gesture at Alfea, then she told them to go to bed and when everyone was leaving, she asked one student to be in her office._

 _Meduona knew this was not good, her aunts would not be pleased with this at all._

 _Miss Griffin came in and gave her a cold glare, which stated she was pissed off._

' _Umm, hello Ma'am.' Meduona muttered._

' _Don't you hello me, Meduona!' Miss Griffin shouted and Meduona took a step backward._

' _But,' Meduona was mumbling._

' _Only I ask questions here, young witch! What you've done today at Alfea was a serious offence and against the rules of this school too, and I won't listen to your no-ma'am-I-didn't-do-anything shit, I have solid proof in my hands that you tried to change the gifts, with black magic, now tell me why did you do that?' Miss Griffin slammed._

 _Damn! How did this happen? Was someone spying on me? On me? Meduona? Meduona was thinking but couldn't say anything._

' _Speak up!' Miss Griffin yelled at her._

' _I'm sorry ma'am, I was trying to have some fun, that's it, I didn't do it on serious purpose, and will never do it again, I promise' Meduona hated what she said, but she had no choice._

' _You dare to do that again Meduona and you'll be expelled from here, remember that. You're Icy's daughter and still we are allowing you to study here. You should be grateful for that. After the disasters your mom and her sisters did to Magix and this school, we're still showing you mercy, because we believe you deserve to be a good witch Meduona.'_

 _Meduona's blood was boiling. She replied nothing._

' _Think about a better future for yourself, and don't let me down. You may go now'_

' _Yes ma'am, good night.' Meduona stood up and left the office._

 _How dare she? How dare she talk about mom like that? And what's our fault in this? We're destined to be evil, that can't be bad. And my future is with my parents, I promise I'll make you proud, mom and dad. Meduona was boiling with anger._

* * *

 _Miss Griffin contacted Bloom through her crystal ball, she thought she should tell everything to Bloom as she's the only one who knew Icy's daughter survived, because she's the one who saved her._

' _Yes professor Griffin?'_

' _Bloom! I think you made a huge mistake by saving this girl, she's as evil as her mother.'_

' _but she's child Miss Griffin,'_

' _Even after what she did today Bloom?'_

' _That was for a little chaos I guess, besides I reached there on time, I got a vibe that something was going to be wrong tonight._

' _this girl is not someone we should take lightly Bloom'_

' _I know Miss Griffin, I can understand. I've been studying her since her childhood.' Bloom took a Moment. ' her powers can be destroying, both in and under water, she can be dangerous in the ocean, as much as a shark'_

' _Yes of course, we cannot forget she's the combination of two major evil powers of all time, Icy and Tritanus.'_

* * *

 **I think I love the pair of Tritanus and Icy, as they were quite madly in love with each other.**

 **Guys I really wait for your reviews** **please do ...please..**

 **p.s Zeo-Sab or Rich-Sab? Vote :D**

 **I don't own winx club, the story is mine and I own the 2** **nd** **generation :D**

 **-SMG-**


	10. Chapter 3 part 1

Potion lab, Alfea, Magix

Our daily school routine started from the very next day, we had to reach the dining area by 8am for breakfast, and then attend each and every class. Life at Alfea became quite boring and disciplined after that party. Add on, I didn't get any chance to meet any of my mom's friends, so the progress of "operation: get to know about Queen Stella's college life" was next to nil.

Among all the subjects I chose, Potionology instantly became my favourite. I was very much interested in all that amazingly coloured potions and the formulas that created those. I was listening to Prof. Paledium's lecture with all my interest.

'So! Anyone wants to try this spell?' he asked the class after showing us an experiment.

'Me sir!' I took no time to answer.

'Ah, well, come Sabrina!' he called me.

I was very excited to try that spell, my friends were eager to see me doing that too.

'selceto photosphora' I said once I was fully concentrated.

The potion on the bowl changed its colour, everyone clapped.

'That's amazing! Sabrina, you did it in your very first attempt.' Prof. Paledium congratulated me.

'Thank you so much professor!' I smiled

'Why is everyone clapping Paledium? Are you giving them free candies?' Porf. Wizgiz came in and asked.

'Uh! No Prof. Wizgiz. Sabrina just casted a right spell in the first try so I...' he couldn't finish

'Oh Sabrina of Solaria? You did it? Very well done my child. Actually it's really a good thing itself. Especially when your mother once destroyed the lab you know. She was a wild one.' Prof. Wizgiz winked.

WHAT. DID. HE. SAY?

The very next moment I noticed some activities around me. Prof. Wizgiz was laughing and Prof. Paledium face- plumed, everyone in the class was surprised, including my girls, looking at me with big eyes and opened mouth. And I was standing foolishly, watching that entire thing half heartedly.

I was too shocked to say anything. It was too difficult for me to believe what I just heard. I couldn't imagine my mother, my full-of-mannerism, very much serious and strict mother, destroying laboratories around Alfea. How was that even possible in anyone's wildest dream? Since my childhood I've been seeing my mother like a real Queen. She always taught me how to behave properly, how to eat-drink-walk-talk and even sleep like a royal person. I couldn't believe that was my mother, Queen Stella of Solaria, Prof. Wizgiz was talking about.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang, indicating the class was over. I took no time to leave the room and went to the backyard of the school. I needed to call someone. I took my phone out and dialled her number. She picked up after quite some time.

'Yes Princess, is everything alright at Alfea?'

'Miss Nova! Did my mother once destroy the potion lab of Alfea?'

Awkward silence followed.

'Miss Nova?'

'Umm..well... Princess.. her majesty was my senior in the college as I told you already, so you see, I've got no information about the previous year,'

'Miss Nova why are you hesitating so much?' I couldn't keep my patience. ' I really want to know about my mother, it's so confusing here, I always feel I never knew her'

'Calm down Princess, I'll...'

'Bye Miss Nova and thank you' I hung up.

I was sitting alone in a bench, when Ash, Rosa, Pixel and Veena came to see me. They sat on the same bench.

'Hey! We've been looking for you stupid!' Ash said.

'Yeah! And you did a great job back there Sabrina.' Rosa said.

'Guys, I'm really disturbed, I'm sorry I left the class without telling you people, I just couldn't figure out what to do.' I covered my face with both my palms and said.

'Sabrina! What's the matter? Why are you being so restless?' Pixel asked.

'I need to talk to you guys.' I stated.

* * *

Student's Apartment, Alfea, Magix

We went to our apartment and closed the door for the whole of the day. I told them everything, because they're my friends, and I had so much trust on them that I thought they could help me to find the answers of my questions. I told them how it was difficult for me to believe what Prof. Wizgiz said earlier today, as the person I know as my mother is totally different from that description. I told them how it's bugging me since the beginning that I know next to nothing about my mother's friends and college life, because she never talks about that, as if she never attended any college. I told them every single thing that was disturbing me.

Soon, I found we all were quite on the same boat.

'You know Sab, I never told anyone but, it always bothered me how my so-cool mother is having only one friend from her college' Ashlynn was obviously, the first one to speak after I finished.

'Girls, I don't wanna sound weird but, my mother too, never shares anything about her college life. She has only one friend and that's Vee's mom, Prof. Musa.' Pixel said.

'You knew each other from before?' Ash asked.

'Yes, but we never got close because I studied in Zenith all these years, but also, we used to see each other a lot when we were kids, but as you can see, she was never interested in a deep friendship so I never forced her.' Pixel said.

'That is because, my mother told me not to trust anyone as a friend, everyone backstabs at some point of time' Veena, finally said.

'Lot of things to be cleared.' Ash sighed.

'That's a total shit Vee, even your mom is friends with my mom, since a very long time.' Pix replied.

'Maybe, but she taught me that too, can't deny' Vee said.

'Don't you trust us now Veena?' Rosa asked.

'We are your friends stupid! Doesn't matter if you like it or not.' Ash said.

'Open up Veena! See there are too many questions in everyone's mind regarding our mothers, maybe we can find the answers together?' I proposed.

'I don't know guys' Vee was almost crying.

'Neither of us do, we need to find the answers, trust us Veena.' Rosa said.

Veena was after all, a very kind and soft hearted person, 'manipulated' by her mother.

Then again, so was I, manipulated.

'Guys! I don't want to scare you and specially you, Sabrina. But once my mother told me, while I was working with them in our greenhouse with some potions, that before she joined here as a student, a senior student destroyed the potion lab of Alfea and got rusticated.' Rosa said.

All of us were surprised again.

'But my mother never got rusticated from here; she completed her studies and worked here as well.' I demanded.

'And the rusticated senior student again got called by the faculty members to rejoin the college next year, with my mom's batch.' Rosa said.

'I can't bare this anymore; we're going to talk to Rosa's mom...ummm...'

'Professor Flora, Linphea College.' Rosa completed.

* * *

 _Headmistress's office, Alfea, Magix_

' _It'll get difficult day by day Bloom, we have to tell them at some point of time,' Faragonda was talking to Bloom._

' _We'll see about that headmistress, besides, it's not about only me or Stella, but also about the rest of them, and we should respect their decision as well.'_

' _Try to convince Stella and Musa, that it was no one's fault. This shouldn't affect their daughters' future and a beautiful friendship that's blooming between them. Remember, it was friendship that made everything possible, everything you guys did together.'_

' _Yes Headmistress, we were once the winx club.'_

* * *

 _Student's apartment, Cloudtower school of witchcraft, Magix_

 _Meduona, after getting warned by the dean, was taking everything, specially studies seriously for some days. She didn't even contact her aunts. But Darcy and Stormy got to know everything, eventually. They came in her dream and told her not to worry because it was warning, which they got many when they were students. They also assured that it won't affect anything._

' _But Aunt Darcy and aunt Stormy, I couldn't find out how I got caught, and why did the spell didn't work?' Meduona asked._

' _Because someone reversed it in no time after you left the place Meduona.' Darcy replied._

' _But who?' Meduona was curious._

' _Bloom' Darcy and Stormy answered in unison._

' _But you said no one is aware of my existence' Meduona said._

' _She does Meduona, she's the one who saved you.' Stormy said._

' _After killing your parents' Darcy added._

 _Tears started cascading from Meduona's eyes, through her cheeks._

' _Don't cry Meduona, you have to make their children cry.' Stormy snapped._

' _Bloom was the leader of the company of light, and the fairies, the disgusting creatures of them all. After killing Icy and Tritanus, everyone tried to kill us and you too, but we escaped somehow, and you were saved by her. Since then she's been watching you. Everything you'll do she'll follow.' Darcy said._

' _But how do you know?' Meduona asked._

' _Ah well! We're your aunts; we've been stalking that disgusting Griffin, and heard her and Bloom's conversation.' Stormy said._

' _You should be more careful and master more powers dear, so that Bloom can't follow your activities. Don't worry; we'll be there with you.' Darcy said._

' _I'll make her children suffer, like she made me suffer without my parents, I won't let anyone down.' Meduona promised._

* * *

 **Hi guys, SMG again**

 **Here's the new chap I hope you liked it, since I'm not getting any review I'll have to assume things: /**

 **So much air cleared between the girls in this chapter, next is going to feature a bit more of the winx.**

 **I don't own The Winx Club.**

 **Let me know about your thoughts, thanks for all the love.**

 **-SMG-**


	11. Chapter 3 part 2

Red Fountain School of Wizardry, Bravery and Heroics, Magix

The Red Fountain School is basically a hanging tower, with great architecture and engineering. Students love it as much as they love their homes. At the particular moment, our young fairies were visiting and the guys were all busy seeking their attention.

'Thank you for calling us Saladin, our students can learn about the other schools as well, this being a great opportunity for them.' Miss Faragonda said.

Oh Faragonda don't thank me, besides they need some break from regular routine too.' Headmaster Saladin replied.

We all were at the arena, where the guys were practicing under the supervision and guidance of Prof. Riven. We were watching them practicing and some girls were clapping and cheering. Meanwhile, we went to prof. Riven and Vee introduced us to her dad.

'Dad! Hey!' she called cheerfully.

'Hello my darling little girl, how are you?'

'I'm doing fine dad, I want you to meet my friends, here's Ashlynn, Sabrina, Pixel and Rosalinda.' We all said hello respectively.

'I've met Sabrina before; she's my buddy's daughter.' Prof. Riven replied looking at me.

'Yeah dad she told me, we're kinda getting serious about our friendship you know.' She winked at her father and her father did the same.

I got it, Prof. Riven told his wife that day what he wanted and his wife opposed. Now this daddy-daughter duo has probably decided to keep it a secret from her. After all, he knows the value of friendship and college time, both of them are precious. And about Vee, well I haven't seen her this happy and cheerful before. She started to keep her faith on us, what else could be better?

'Well, I have some relationship with Red Fountain too; I'll introduce you to grandfather Saladin.' Rosa said.

'GRANDFATHER WHO?' we all said in unison, even Prof. Riven was surprised.

'Umm... Grandfather Saladin?' Rosa hesitated.

'Great! Is it necessary that all of us are having a teacher from every school as a relative?' Ashlynn asked.

'Not all of us Ash' I said.

'Well, he's my cousin grandfather you know, as my father is his nephew.' Rosa cleared the air.

Or at least, we thought so.

'That means you're Helia and Flora's daughter?' Prof. Riven asked.

'You know my parents?' Rosa asked with all her interest.

'Of course I do, Helia was my batch mate and friend, just like Brandon,' Prof. Riven replied.

'And my dad is her dad's batch mate, which makes all of you batch mates.' Ash figured that out way too soon.

'King Sky of Eraclyon? Yes he is' Prof. Riven confirmed 'great friend and rival of mine'.

Awkward silence followed and we all turned to Pix as she wasn't saying anything.

'Okay! My dad's name is Timmy and he's a techno-magic genius? Right now he's the head of the Techno-magic council? Any information?' Pixel asked, adjusting her glasses.

We all were looking at Vee's dad, waiting for him to reply. While he just smiled, a satisfactory one, and closed his eyes.

'We were called 'The Specialists', the best student squad of Red Fountain.' He said with closed eyes, probably remembering the good old days.

* * *

Well, not about moms, but we got to know plenty about our dads. I started to feel like even my dad was not so close to me, as I never knew this side of him. But somehow I felt good as my dad was nothing less than a superhero back in his college days.

'Wow! I never knew my dad was like that' Ash said.

'Same here, umm, Prof Riven, you didn't tell us, how do you know my mom?' Rosa asked.

'Well, she...'

Suddenly, we heard a huge chaos coming from the arena. The show dragons were out of control, and one of them was flying high on the sky, with someone on it's back. We all ran towards the corner.

'Oh no! Zeo!' Richard yelled.

'WHAT! THAT'S ZEO?' me and Ash said in unison.

'Yes, he was trying to control the dragon and...' Richard said to us, and then he turned to prof. Riven, 'Professor Can you please help? He's in real trouble.'

'Get my dragon, quickly Richard!' Prof. Riven suggested.

'Let me handle this Professor, dragons are just my thing.' Ashlynn said 'ASHLYNN FAIRY TRANSFORM!'

Ash changed herself into a fairy (which is our actual form, duh!) , and we all did the same as she was gonna need some help.

'Zeo! Zeo, here!' Ashlynn got up the dragon's position and called Zeo who was, in great trouble.

Zeo looked at us but was unable to say anything. The dragon was getting madder.

'Sab and Vee, get to the other side and Rosa come with me,' Ash commanded and we took our positions. 'Now let me see how you don't listen to me dear dragon,'

Ashlynn closed her eyes and was concentrating, as we kept distracting the dragon, with all we had in our mind was to save Zeo. After some tome, Ash opened her eyes and created an illusion arond the dragon and it got hypnotised.

'Now! I command you to come to the arena, safe and sound.' Ash said.

The dragon was totally hypnotised, it listened to her but Zeo lost his control and fell down.

We all shouted as we saw him falling down, but we couldn't reach him, Zeo was down at the lake beneath the Red fountain tower in no time.

The guys came down after some time and prof. Riven (who came down on his dragon's back, how cool was that!) jumped in the water and saved Zeo, took him out of the water.

'Zeo! Are you okay?' he asked.

'uhhm! Uhmm! Yes professor, I think I am.' Zeo somehow managed to say.

Maybe I was wrong, but I saw him looking at Ashlynn's worried face with soft eyes.

Needless to say our visit was over for that day and we waved them goodbye before returning to our school.

* * *

 _Students' apartment, Cloudtower School of witchcraft, Magix_

' _Damn you Meduona! Can't you do a single thing correctly by yourself?'Darcy slammed at her niece._

' _I casted a spell on that dragon so that it could attack the fairies, Aunt Darcy, but everything went wrong.' Meduona said._

' _Everything always goes wrong with you, we can see that' Stormy said._

' _With this attitude of yours, we can never save your parents, get that very clear Meduona, now get yourself out before someone can find us talking.' Darcy said and vanished along with Stormy._

' _DAMN!' Meduona said and walked towards the classroom._

* * *

 _Royal Palace, Solaria_

 _Nova told her Queen everything she got to know from the Princess about destroying the potion lab. Stella became worried than before. She was panicking since then._

' _I told you Brandon! I told you she's gonna know everything, oh My Fairy Godmother!'_

' _Stella! You really destroyed the potion lab?'_

' _I'm serious Brandon! And don't act like you don't know about that'_

' _Oh of course I do, I was kidding!'_

' _okay then, don't do it now, I'm serious, today she got to know about this, tomorrow the teachers will tell her about the Winx Club, and then she'll find out about that incident as well, what will we do then?'_

' _Musa and Tecna are already there, and trust me Sunshine they also don't wanna spill that out I'm sure, and even if Sabrina finds out, she has all the rights to know about Chandra.'_

' _Brandon!' Stella started crying._

' _Don't cry sweetie, you know someday or the other, she's going to know, I think we should tell her before she learns by herself.'_

* * *

 _Students' Apartment, Red Fountain, Magix_

 _Zeo was lying on his couch, as it was a very eventful day for him. All the professors visited him a while ago, and his roomie Richard was out for some reason, so he was all alone, thinking about the strange thing that happened today. Not just he lost control off the dragon, but he found a whole new thing regarding himself._

 _Was it true? Can he? He wanted to talk to someone, but there was no one._

' _Hey dude! How are you feeling now?' Richard came in and asked. 'Here take this; I got you some healthy soup from the kitchen.'_

' _That's do thoughtful of you Prince!' Zeo replied, taking the soup bowl from him._

' _Hey! Don't mock me, I seriously care about you dude! We're friends, and I really got worried when you were in trouble, seriously!' Richard said._

' _About that, I really wanna thank you, but I'll save it for later as I'm sure I'm gonna save you a thousand times, hahaha!' Zeo said, 'But there are some people I should thank, Sabrina and her friends, and your sister Ashlynn, she controlled the dragon,'_

' _Really dude! You think my sis has done something for you?' Richard winked._

' _Yeah she did, I really wanna thank her, and Richard!' Zeo stopped._

' _Yes?' Richard asked._

' _Umm! Nothing much but, I think I can breathe under water.' Zeo hesitatingly said which left Richard speechless._

* * *

 **Okay so here's the next part, hope you all liked it.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews** _ **sunnysideofsolaria**_ **and** _ **Darkstroy2099.**_

 _ **No. 1,**_ **the normal font is Sabrina's POV, who's basically the narrator of the story, and the italics are for other's POV and the things are described which Sabrina is unable to see.**

 **No. 2, I elongated the names of the Schools, I hope you don't mind ha-ha.**

 **No. 3, Chandra is Sanskrit for Moon. She has some relation with Stella.**


	12. Chapter 3 part 3

_Linphea College, Linphea_

 _It was just a regular day at Linphea college, when Professor Flora was taking her classes, her sister, Miele, came to visit her. Flora knew it was not a good sign as Miele would never disturb her during a class, she knew it was something much bothering._

' _What's the matter Miele?' Flora asked her little sister, well not so little though._

' _Flora, I got a call from Rosa, as you were not picking up, she called me and said she wants to see you, and by her voice I can say it is an emergency.' Miele explained._

' _But she can't come here this soon, the new school year has just begun, she can't take a leave just now.' Flora was worried._

' _Well Flora, she's not gonna take a leave, you see...' Miele said_

' _Oh no!' Flora was even more disappointed._

' _Yes, you're going to Alfea.' Miele sighed._

' _That's where I don't wanna go' Flora said, sadly._

' _Well, I told you not to send her to Alfea, she could study here as well, I mean look at me, I never went to Alfea, how does it matter now? I'm a full-fledge fairy too. And I'm working at the natural magic council as well, so?' Miele asked._

' _It was here decision Miele, and we never forced her to go to Alfea.' Flora replied, 'anyway if my daughter wants to see me then I must go, can you please go to the arena and tell Helia that we need to talk?'_

' _Well of course eldy, I will, see ya' Miele left._

 _Flora couldn't understand what she should do. She thought it would be better if she ask her husband for a suggestion. It was lunch time at the Linphea College when she got the chance to see her hubby. Flora and Helia are both professors at the Linphea College. Flora, being the fairy guardian of the planet and the fairy of nature, knows every single thing about nature and plants, she teaches some important subjects there. While Helia, teaches physical training and weapon studies, along with martial arts._

 _They met at the roof of the 2_ _nd_ _building of the college. Helia saw his wife's worried face and asked-_

' _What's the matter Flora?'_

' _Helia, Rosa wants to meet me, I'll have to go to Alfea.'_

' _So? You must go'_

' _Helia?!'_

' _I know Flora, You do not want to go there, but Flora you did nothing wrong, so then why should you be worried and avoid them?'_

' _I don't know Helia, it would be very awkward meeting them after so many years. What should I say?'_

' _A hi maybe? Flora! Don't be worried, now it's the matter of our child so we must see her. Besides, they were, are, your friends. So you mustn't feel awkward. It's been so many years and we knew that the day would come when we'd have to meet them again. So go for it dear.' Helia hugged her wife._

' _I guess you're right Helia.'_

' _Talk to Aisha/Layla if you wish, maybe you can get company then?'_

' _I will.'_

* * *

Cloudtower School of Witchcraft, Magix.

Again it was our time to visit another college of Magix, this time it was the witches' one. I can't tell about anyone else but I was really excited to meet them again. As Miss Nova told me, witches used to be so wicked and irritating back in her time. But now, everything has changed; now witches and fairies are friends. We had so much fun at the ball too. And we've made a new friend that day, so it was time to meet her again.

Mathilda, she's the daughter of Mirta, a witch-turned-fairy, who used to study in Alfea. It was really exciting when she told us about her mother, that how she was turned into a pumpkin by some wicked witches and how some Alfea Fairies rescued her and saved her life. Since then she decided to stay at Alfea and became a fairy later on. But Mathilda wanted to study in Cloudtower and become a witch so her mom didn't stop her.

I was really happy to see how Mathilda is so close to her mom she knows everything about her college days, and I? Rather we? We know nothing.

We went inside and this time we had Prof. Tecna and Miss Faragonda with us. That pale skinned lady, Miss Griffin, dean of cloudtower, welcomed us.

'Welcome teachers and Students of Alfea, I'm glad to have you all here.' Miss Griffin said.

'Oh Griffin thank you so much, It's a pleasure for us.' Miss Faragonda replied.

Miss Griffin introduced us to the other faculty members. We met Prof. Edeltrude (!), Prof. Zarathustra and Prof. Lucy. Prof. Lucy had green hair and Ashlynn said she'll dye her hair just like that.

'Oh look at the hall (we were inside their hall), everything is so goth!' Ashlynn said, making a weird face.

'Maybe because it's the witches' school Ash?' Pixel replied.

'Yea! But why can't they have some vibrant colours atleast? Bad interior designing.' Ash said.

'You're talking like my mom.' I said.

We were laughing at this when a girl collided with Ashlynn. That was quite hard.

'Hey! Watch where you're going.' Ashlynn yelled at her, rubbing her own hand.

The girl turned to face us and, I don't want to insult anyone but, we got horrified by her look.

She was having dark navy hair, shoulder length; her eyes were so cold that I couldn't stare at those for long, as if she was going to freeze me any moment with just one glare. Add on, she was having a large canine tooth, coming out of her mouth from one side. A really large one which was enough for all of us to be scared of.

'Oh my dragon! What are you? A shark?' Ashlynn couldn't control her mouth after seeing her canine.

That was really, really rude of her. I must say.

The girl, now, was giving even colder glare. I could say she was boiling inside.

'Ash! Apologise please!' Rosa muttered.

'What? Why should I? She's the one who should say sorry.' Ash couldn't care less.

'You should too, because it's so rude of you calling her a shark' Pixel said.

'But she looks exactly like that, see?' Ash said, pointing a finger on her.

Meanwhile I saw the girl was making her hands into fists, as she was really pissed off. She was going to punch Ash's face, I thought.

Mathilda came there, seeing a tension growing. I was relaxed to see her.

'Meduona! I see you're meeting the fairies...'

'SHUT UP!' The girl yelled so loud we took a step backward.

'Meduona! What's the matter?'

The girl, Meduona, said nothing to Mathilda, instead, she came forward to us, with the chilling cold glare.

'Meduona, hi! I'm sorry on behalf of my friend...' I started but she stopped me.

'Not talking to you, stay away!' she said in a cold husky voice.

She went to Ashlynn, looked at her eyes, and said –

'How dare you talk to me like that? Save your daring nature for future, as I'm going to make you pay for whatever you did, Princess Ashlynn of Eraclyon! Mark my words.' She took a pause and then left.

We all were quite for some time. Then Ashlynn said –

'See! She knows who I am.'

'But Ashlynn, what you did was seriously not good, especially in terms of a princess.' I said.

'And now you've made an enemy as well.' Pixel said.

'Yes' Rosa and Vee said in unison.

'Whatever! She can do nothing; I've seen many like her.' Ash couldn't care less.

'No you haven't! Ashlynn' Mathilda suggested.

'What do you mean?' we all asked.

'I mean, she's not an easy one to deal with. She's the most mysterious witch of our batch, she stays away from everyone, and rumours are that she talks to herself at night. If you ask me, I would say she doesn't like fairies that much.' Mathilda concluded.

'Looks like you have a friend here Vee!' Ash winked at her.

'SHUT UP ASH!' we all said in unison, except Mathilda.

Somehow I felt this was not a good sign, specially the way Meduona was looking at us.

* * *

 _Flora's house, Linphea_

 _Flora finally got the courage to go to Alfea, she called her bestie to ask if she's gonna give her some company._

' _Flora! Hi! It's been so many days...' Her bestie cheerfully said._

' _Hello Aisha! How have you been?'_

' _Oh all good, you say?'_

' _Aisha, you know I told you that Rosalinda wants to go to Alfea?'_

' _Yes Flora, you told me, did something happen?'_

' _Well, I don't know but she wants to see me, and I'll have to go to Alfea.'_

' _Oh Flora! I knew this was going to happen someday,' Aisha sighed._

' _Aisha, do you want to come with me? As you know Rosa really loves you and... I don't want to be alone when I'd meet Musa and Tecna after all these years.'_

' _You have me by your side, always, you know that Flora. Of course I'm going to come with you, just tell me when we'll be leaving.'_

' _Love ya, Aisha!'_

* * *

 _Red Fountain School of Wizardry, bravery and heroics, Magix_

 _Richard rushed back to his room when the classes were over for the day. He was worried about his ill friend; Zeo got a day off for he was not feeling well._

' _Dude! Are you okay now?' Richard asked._

' _Well yes, frankly I didn't want the day off, but needed some time for myself.' Zeo replied._

' _Zeo! That's your imagination, trust me! No one can breathe under water, it's impossible, unless you're taking some kinda pill, or potion. Or is it a special spell?'_

' _None of the above, Richie!'_

' _Ugh! Don't call me that.'_

' _But Sabrina said it's your nickname,'_

' _Since when you guys have became this much of friends?'_

' _oh she's amazing, I can share everything with her, if only someone doesn't get J'_

' _I'm not jealous or something'_

' _Good for you, by the way, my point is; that's not my imagination or hallucination or anything you came up with, it's true that I can breathe under water.'_

' _And how do you know that?'_

' _Because again I jumped in the lake today, to check.'_

' _You did this in your off day? You're impossible Zeo!'_

' _Well, that was the only way to find out, and now I'm even surer that I was right.'_

' _Zeo, why don't you ask your parents? I'm sure they can help you with this, besides, you belong to a well known wizard family so maybe it's natural for you? Maybe you're gifted or it already runs in the family?'_

' _that won't help either Richie,'_

' _Why now?'_

' _Because I'm an adopted kid, my parents aren't my biological parents.'_

 _Richard went speechless again, wondering what Zeo is made off? What makes him so cool and calm about everything? He's discovering this guy every day and getting amazed every time._

' _Maybe it's time for me to find out my real parents, you know Richie I was never bothered about that, as my foster parents are so loving and caring that I never felt the need to know about my real ones, but I guess now the time has arrived.' Zeo said._

' _Don't worry Zeo, you have me. And I'm sure we can find out your parents. My mother was also an adopted kid, but later she found her real parents, and now we have 2 pairs of grandparents to spoil us._

' _Yes the Legacy of the royal family of Domino, I know, Thanks Bud! I owe you one.'_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, enjoyed?**

 **Thanks for your review** **Dragon's Blaze** **.**

 **PM for any questions regarding this.**

 **Well, Meduona is technically the daughter of a sea monster so she's got her canine from her dad obviously! Stupid Ash! :D**

 **Tell me how it was.**

 **-SMG-**


	13. Chapter 3 part 4

_Somewhere in the Omega Dimension_

 _Darcy and Stormy were trying their heart out to resurrect Icy, their sister. They had all the evil reasons behind it, not because they loved her or something, but because they wanted to rule the world and they knew they couldn't get success without Icy._

 _The Winx- the company of light, along with the witches and the specialists, killed Icy and her husband Tritanus, and buried their bodies in different places, so that they cannot stay near each other even after death. Icy's was in the Omega D and Tritanus's was somewhere they didn't know. Darcy and Stormy escaped death and they saved Meduona, Icy and Tritanus's daughter. They brought her up telling her how great and brave her parents were, and they made sure Meduona's motto in life should be saving her parents and to hate all the good things. Somehow Meduona was cursed to have such aunts who made her exactly like them and nothing different._

 _Darcy and Stormy were trying to break Icy's tomb since Meduona was 3 years old, before that, they were busy finding out a way to sneak in the Omega Dimension and taking care of the child. As the Omega Dimension is so secured that even a fly can't sneak in without permission. But it was the Trix sisters; they somehow got a way out, with their evil magic and tricky minds. (Even without Icy; Darcy and Stormy make a great team).Since the past 13 years, they are trying to bring her sister back. Meanwhile Meduona grew up, went to school and then finally got a chance to study in Cloudtower. Though Darcy and Stormy were dead against it because they never wanted to tell the world that Icy's daughter is alive, but Meduona wanted to study there so that she could have an eye on the fairies being close to them, besides, her mother studied there. Though they tried their best to keep Meduona's existence a secret, still there are people who knew she survived. One is Bloom, as she's the one who saved her. Second, Prof. Griffin; because Bloom told her. And third person is Sky, Bloom's husband._

 _Icy was Pregnant with Meduona a year before the last battle took place. The trix and Tritanus were hiding in a place, because before another year (that makes 18 years from the present day) they lost a battle against the same enemy squad. But they survived that time and were hiding, and preparing for another battle. That was an island, a barren one, full of snakes. When Icy was 6months pregnant, she got a huge snake bite from an even larger snake. Everyone thought the baby died, but it didn't. Instead that poison made her even stronger. So when the child was born, they named her "Meduona". (A.N: I love mythology of different countries, according to Greek mythology; Medusa was the goddess of snakes. I named her after Medusa)._

 _Now by each day passing, they are trying even harder to make their wish come true._

* * *

Phoenix Mall, Magix city, Magix

We were in the biggest mall of the city of Magix, today was an off day and we girls were out for a shopping date (with each other obvio!) and yes it was Ashlynn's idea. Though except her, we all were buying our daily necessities and not any garment. We were at the food court and I suddenly learned that my purse was missing. I told the girls and excused myself from the place, going back to the last shop we were in. I also told them to save my food as Rosa and Veena can't resist after seeing Dragon egg drop soup.

I went to the shop, explained my situation, and got my purse back after some time. This is an amazing service at the Magix dimension that you would never lose a thing here, because you'll get them back safe and sound. That's the power of magic.

I was going back to the food court to my girls, but I stopped as I saw a familiar face there, roaming around aimlessly.

'Zeo! Hey!' I called out.

'Huh?! Oh hey Sabrina!' he waved and came forward in my direction.

'How are you now Zeo? Sorry I couldn't call you after that; I was a little busy with studies.' I said.

'Hey it's okay! I know Sab everything is so new to you people, it'll take time to get used to it. And I'm fine, see!' He said showing himself, laughing.

I giggled, and we went to the nearest seat to sit and have a chat.

'So Zeo! Why are you here?' I asked as I saw no one around him.

'Well, I'm here with my family, as they are shopping for my birthday which in the coming week.' He said, without any excitement.

'What! You're having your birthday in the coming week? And hold on! Your family is inside the shop, shopping for you and you're outside?' I exclaimed.

'Yeah Sab' he scratched the back of his head, 'as you see, I've no interest in this shopping thing.' He said.

'Yeah like most guys, hehehe!'I laughed. 'By the way, what will you be doing in your birthday? That's the most special day in your life no?' I asked.

'Well, I can't tell surely if it's really the day that I was born in.' Zeo said.

I went speechless. What was he talking about? I made a "huh?" face, my smile was gone. Understanding the state of my mind, Zeo replied –

'That's the day when my parents found me, and adopted me, Sabrina.'

'You...you're...' I couldn't help myself much at saying anything further this.

'An adopted child, yes.' Zeo completed.

'I didn't know, sorry for reacting like that Zeo.' I apologised.

'Hey there's nothing to be sorry about, you've became one of my closest ones Sabrina and you have all the rights to know about me.' He said.

Well, he does have a point, we are great friends now.

'Speaking of us being close friends, why didn't you tell me that you like Ashlynn?' I mocked, changing the topic.

'What? No I...' Zeo said making big eyes.

'Well! Don't lie to me Mr. Zeo! I've seen you looking at her with soft eyes' I acted that out.

'Sabrina!'

'Just wait a sec, she's here at the food court, let me call her' I said.

'Okay! You got me Sab!' Zeo surrendered.

'I knew it!' I cheerfully stated.

'Yeah! You know she saved me and I just... But Sabrina! Promise me you won't tell her anything, she's my buddy's sister.'

'But Zeo!'

'I will, I promise I will, but now is not the right time.'

'Fine! I won't, and Zeo, be safe, she's Ashlynn' I winked.

'Yeah I know, she's Ashlynn and having a huge mouth but, I like her' Zeo was BLUSHING.

'Yeah and just save your blush and be prepared for the day when Richie will find out about this.' I laughed.

'Speaking of Richie, why don't you tell me whom do you like Sabrina?' Zeo winked now.

'Definitely not Richie, and no one Zeo,' I smartly replied.

'Don't lie to me, Sabrina of Solaria, I know there's someone in your mind, I'm good at finding things out just like you.' He smirked.

I said nothing, just looked at him in the eyes; and smiled. Because he'd caught me, and I had no other choice than confessing about it.

'Joe, is his name.' I replied, smiling.

'And he is?' Zeo was really happy after knowing.

'Prince Joseph of Domino.' Now it was my turn to blush.

* * *

 _Royal Palace of Domino, Domino_

 _Bloom was visiting her father's home; like she does often, only this time for a purpose. To ask for some suggestions from her elder sister. Daphne, the nymph of sirenix, and the Queen of Domino._

 _Domino is now having 5 members in the royal palace. King Oritel, Queen Miriam (!), King Thoren, Queen Daphne, and Prince Joseph or Joe. Joe is studying to become a paladin just like his dad. And he's 2 years elder than Richard._

 _It was a lazy afternoon and Bloom was sitting in the garden with her eldy, sipping tea._

' _So my little sister! Tell me, what is the urgency you were talking about?' Daphne asked._

' _Daphne, I want to tell you something, that no one knows.' Bloom was worried._

' _Well, what is it?'_

' _Daphne, Icy and Tritanus had a daughter, and she's alive.'_

 _Daphne went widened eyed._

' _And how do you know that?'_

' _I saved her, Daphne please don't blame it on me, I just couldn't kill her, she was a little soul.'_

' _Oh of course I'm not gonna blame you Bloom, but that little soul of yours is now causing some trouble isn't she?' Daphne asked._

' _Yes she is, Daphne!' Bloom Sighed._

' _Tell me everything'_

' _Well, I saved her after her parents got killed. And because her so-called aunts were nowhere to be found, I brought her in the royal palace of Eraclyon, without telling anyone, not even the winx, you and anyone who was a part of our army. Only Sky and I knew. We thought of adopting her. But after some days, like a week, we learned that she's missing from the palace. We tried our best to find her out but failed. Some years later I discovered that her Aunts took her away from us, and they were bringing her up. I wanted to get Meduona back, as I wanted to give her an upbringing like Richard and Ashlynn, but I thought it would be wrong because after Icy, it was Darcy and Stormy who had the legal right to keep her. So Sky and I decided to hold back.'_

' _That is a nice thought Bloom I must say.' Daphne said, smiling._

' _Thank you sis, well after all that, I went where they were keeping her, and casted a spell on her. So that I'd be able to track her every movement. Now she's studying in Cloudtower, and tricking our children almost every day, like she tried to spoil the surprise gift of the RF guys in the orientation ball. Thanks to my spell I got to know and saved the day out there. Lately, Richard told me how Ashlynn and her friends controlled an out-of-control dragon and saved his friend. Trust me Daphne I know it was done by Meduona.' Bloom said._

' _Hmm, so that's why now you want a solution to the problem?' Daphne asked._

' _Yes, I want Meduona to be in the good side, like other witches.'_

' _That's tough Bloom; especially that she's having her Aunts around her. It was a mistake that we lost her in childhood.'_

' _I know Daphne' Bloom sighed.' But I've informed Miss Griffin way ago.'_

' _Fine, let's just wait for some more days, besides, you'll be there to save any bad situation because of your spell. And Bloom, I'm sure the children of the winx are just like them, they would be able to handle Meduona by themselves.' Daphne smiled, resting her hand on her sister's._

* * *

Phoenix Mall, Magix city, Magix

I was finally back to my girls, and as expected, they were almost done with the food.

'Hey! What took you so long?' Vee asked.

'There was some technical problem, it took some time.' I lied.

'Oh! Sab you should've called me, I can fix any technical problem in no time' Pixel replied.

'I saved it for the next time, Pix.' I smiled.

'And we saved you some food, here' Ash said, passing the soup bowl to me.

'I love you guys' I said and started gulping it down, as I was hungry.

Life at Magix city was amazing.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **chapter completed. Phew!**

 **Okay time for some notes,**

 **We have an Indian snake goddess as well, her name is Manasha (for those who have interest in mythology just like me! :P )**

 **I LOVE CHICKEN/DUCK EGG DROP SOUP. So I made it dragon's here as I've doubt if chicken and duck is available there in Magix or not. Let me know if you know anything about this.**

 **Another Prince of mine, Joe is named after Joe Jonas. I love him since the Jonas Brothers days.**

 **Sorry for not making Zeo-Sab a couple, I've got some plans, and trust me my dear readers, this is not going to disappoint you.**

 **Tell me how it was, and yeah I don't own Winx club, if I did, I would have gone mad with uncontrollable happiness: D ..hahahaha..love you all.**

 **-SMG-**


	14. Chapter 4 part 1

**Sorry people, I know it's been a while, but I was busy with job interviews n all, didn't get time to sit for a moment and write.**

 **But now it is weekend and here I'm back with a new and quiet long chap. Please take it as a compensation and forgive me :P**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Professor Musa's classroom, Alfea, Magix

A day off was finally gone and now we were in the college again, back to our regular routine. It was Prof. Musa's class, and I hate to admit it but it was kind of boring.

'So! Everyone, this is the thing. All you have to do is to believe in your inner self. We all have some kind of music inside. Listen to it, listen to your heart.' She said and closed her eyes.

'Seriously dude?! Is she listening to her inner music?' Angelina, our classmate commented after seeing her action.

'What is inner music anyway?' another classmate replied.

'Why don't you people just concentrate on what she's saying? Or else, at least let others concentrate,' I snapped in a low voice, but enough loud for them to hear.

And for Prof. Musa as well.

'Ah! I see some of you are not quite doing what I said.' The teacher said with anger.

'Oh o! Trouble alert!' Ash murmured.

'Stand up when I'm talking to you! Princess Sabrina of Solaria!' Prof. Musa yelled.

'Yes ma'am!' I said, immediately standing up.

'Care to explain why you were not listening to my words and talking on your own?' She asked, not very politely.

'Sorry ma'am but, I was getting disturbed by the backbenchers, was unable to concentrate, so I was just asking them to be quite.' I said.

'No ma'am we were listening to you only, we did nothing. It was Sabrina who disturbed us.' Angelina lied.

'Sabrina! Out of the class, now!' she ordered.

'But professor! I did nothing, I was just telling them to be quite!' I was really surprised.

I looked around, my girls were also, very much surprised.

'She's right; she wasn't disturbing anyone mom...err... Professor!' Vee said.

'Did I ask you Veena? Or do you want to follow her?' Prof. Musa rolled her eyes and Vee became quite. 'Now you, Sabrina, out.' She pointed at the door.

It was a hard moment for me. I haven't been scolded or humiliated like this in my whole life. I was always a very well mannered and well behaved girl, as my mom taught me to be. Now I'm the one here getting myself out of the classroom, that too without doing anything. (P. S little did I know, this was just the beginning, we girls had a list of rule breaking works saved for later)

Tears started filling up my eyes as I ran outside. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I know you might be thinking that it isn't a very big deal, it happens. But for me it was, because as a Princess I've always learned how to behave properly, according to my mother that's the key thing in one's life. She would be hurt after knowing about this.

I ran as far as I could. I was hurt and crying. I found myself in the woods of the outskirts of Alfea. It was our lunchtime hangout place and I sat on the bench nearby, covering my face with my palms.

I can't tell surely for how long I was sitting like that there, I came back to my senses when I heard a sound near me. It was very strange sound. Suddenly I saw a vacuum appearing in front of me and it grew bigger and bigger until two people came out of it. I stood up and watched them carefully. There were two ladies standing in front of me, one was having dusky blonde hair and dusky skin, she was wearing a pink shirt and green pencil skirt. The other one was a dark skinned lady with dark brown hair, wearing a bodysuit. Both of them were of our mothers' age, I assumed.

'Alfea! We missed you' the first one said with a sigh.

'Yes, a lot, it's like coming back home after so many years.' The other one replied.

'I wonder what...' The first one stopped after seeing me standing there, looking at them. 'Hey there little one, are you a student here?' she asked in a sweet voice.

'Umm well, I...'

'If you are, then what are you doing outside? Classes are probably going on now' the other one asked before I could answer.

'I just... got thrown out of the class, because I was trying to clear the disturbances around, to concentrate.' I explained.

By their faces I could say they didn't quite get it. They shared a glace, and then they sat beside me.

'Was that a teleportation spell?' I asked because of my curiosity.

'Well, no. It was a teleportation device we used to get here; it was one of our friend's creations.' The first one replied, smiling.

'Works almost as the teleportation spell, only it has more accuracy.' The other one added.

'I see, maybe Pixel would understand,' I said.

'Pixel?' they asked in unison.

'My friend, she's a techno-magic genius' I happily announced.

They said nothing, just looked at each other with no clue.

'Pardon me, did I say something wrong?' I asked.

'No no, it's just that, the device we were talking about is also designed by another techno magic genius.' The dark one replied.

'I'm Flora, and she's Aisha, my friend.' She said showing the other one who waved a 'hi' smiling. 'We were just like you when we came here for the first time,' she continued.

'And the rest is history' added Aisha.

'Where are you coming from?' I asked.

'Oh, I'm from Andross, and she's from Linphea.' Aisha answered.

My eyes got bigger at the name of the place.

'Are you...Professor Flora of Linphea College?' I asked.

Flora was surprised at this; probably she wasn't expecting this to come from a person she knew for last 10 minutes.

'Well, yes I am, but how do you know me?' she asked.

'Because Prof. Flora, Rosalinda is one of my closest friends and we share the same apartment too.' I cheerfully stated. 'I'm Princess Sabrina of Solaria.'

Both of them looked at each other and then smiled at me.

'You're the Princess of Solaria?' Prof. Flora asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

They came near and hugged me from both sides. Before I could understand anything I was getting sandwiched between them.

'Umm, excuse me but may I know why I'm getting this hug? Not that I do not like it.' I asked.

'Well, I guess I can hug you, you're my daughter's friend,' Flora said.

'And friend's daughter' Aisha added, again.

'What did you say? You know my mother?' I asked, surprised and happy both.

'Of course we do, Stella was, is, our friend.' Aisha replied.

* * *

 _Cloudtower School of Witchcraft, Magix_

' _Okay students, now it's your turn, attack me. Just like how I taught you.' Prof. Lucy asked her students. She was taking the practical class of the dark spell. They were at the arena._

 _Mathilda being the topper of the class, went first to attack the professor. She casted a spell and created vacuums around her teacher, but Lucy made it vanish with one click of her finger._

' _Was that all you could do Mathilda?' She was disappointed. Mathilda was not only the topper of her class but also her best friend's daughter, Lucy didn't want her to be this much weak._

 _Mathilda was surprised; this was her best try till date. Meduona laughed standing with the other students._

' _I see, with such confident laugh, I suppose you have got better thing to show us Meduona?' Lucy asked._

' _Way better than this one Professor, this was a child's cry.' Meduona said._

' _Well then come and show' Lucy was annoyed by this behaviour._

 _Meduona came at Mathilda's place, while Mathilda stood back. Then in no time, she created a big spell-ball and shot it towards Lucy. And before Lucy could control it, it took her away from the arena and before anyone could understand anything Lucy was falling from a good height. Screaming, the students got horrified seeing their teacher falling in the lake. Meduona was still laughing. But she got tensed when she saw Mathilda running towards the dean's office to call her. Meduona didn't want to get expelled._

 _(_ _ **A.N**_ _I read somewhere that cloudtower is situated at a height of a 200 storey building, means it's ground floor was at the top of that compared building's height. And we all know that the arena is even at a higher point. Oh my fairy godmother!)_

' _Damn that teachers' pet!' Meduona said and decided to go after Lucy. She went to the edge of the arena and jumped._

 _She heard voices saying 'oh my witch! Meduona went after the Professor. We're going to lose both of them today.' At which she smirked. 'None's gonna die, water is just my thing' Meduona thought._

 _Lucy was shocked and too weak after falling from that height. But being a well experienced witch professor, she got herself together and created a bubble around herself to breathe and take some rest before going back. Someone fell near her and she knew it was her student Meduona. With widened eyes, Lucy saw what seemed like a nightmare to her._

 _Meduona's legs started vanishing and she got a fish tail in place of those. Another canine appeared in her mouth, and her whole body got scales like a fish, greenish blue in colour. Some fins grew on her back. She was now turned into a horrible looking sea creature._

 _Lucy was scared after seeing her student's transformation. Meduona came near her and said_

' _Okay professor, I see you've already saved yourself. Now come with me, as I don't want to get expelled. And yes, don't tell anyone about this, if you dare, you know what I can do to you.'_

 _Lucy was enough scared and amused for a day, she quietly followed Meduona._

 _But she knew she was not going to be quite for long, something was really fishy (literally! :P ) about this girl and she was going to inform Griffin no matter what._

* * *

Yard, Alfea, Magix

I was literally dragging Prof. Flora and Queen Aisha (yeah by that time I knew she's the Queen of planet Andross) inside Alfea. I wanted them to meet my girls and learn a lot of thing about my mom. Though I wasn't sure why they were here. We reached the yard when the school got over and I saw three of them running outside the castle building towards the gate. I stopped them by calling out loud –

'Hey everyone! Look who's here.'

'Mom! Aunt Aisha!' Rosa yelled with immense happiness and hugged them tightly.

'How is my baby?' Prof. Flora asked.

'I'm fine mom! So glad to see you and Aunt Aisha here.' Rosa replied. 'Hey Sab! We were worried about you, where did you go?' she turned to me and asked.

'In the woods, I was upset.' I replied

'We know that wasn't your fault, so don't be upset dear.' Vee said.

'I was, but then I found them, now I'm soooo happy' I said happily.

'Rosie! What's the matter that's bothering you? Why did you tell Miele that you want to meet me urgently?' Prof. Flora asked.

'Umm, yes mom, I and my friends are having some questions. And we came to the conclusion that no one could help us better than you, so I called Aunt Miele as your phone was unreachable. Mom! Now that you're here along with Aunt Aisha, I think our problem would get solved in no time.' Rosa said 'but first, meet my friends, you already met Sabrina. This is Pixel and this is Veena.' She said showing them.

Prof. Flora and Queen Aisha exchanged glances, same like they did after meeting me.

'Where's Ash?' I asked as I couldn't see her, and hear from her as well. Seriously, having her around Rosa wouldn't have delivered such a long dialogue to her mom.

'In the washroom, for like, 10 hours.' Pix said.

'Speak of the devil...' Vee said and we all looked at her direction. Ash was running towards us.

'BLOOM?!' our guests yelled together and we looked back at them.

'Hey... you guys ... having... fun without... me?' Ash was out of breath. 'Sab ...you okay? Don't listen... to her ...we know you did... nothing, cheer up' she suggested. 'Oh who are they?' she asked seeing them.

'Relax Ashlynn, breathe... and I'm fine now. They are our guests, Prof. Flora and Queen Aisha of Andross.' I said.

'Oh! Hello. I'm...'

'Bloom!' both of them said in unison again and Prof. Flora held her (Ash's) cheek with her palm.

'No, she's my mother; I'm Princess Ashlynn of Eraclyon.' Ash smiled at them. 'I look exactly like her, well almost.'

'It's like we're seeing the young Bloom in front of us again, isn't it Aisha?' Prof. Flora asked.

'Absolutely!' Queen Aisha replied.

I was sure that day was going to give us much info about the past.

We sat in the yard bench and couldn't wait to see what's coming.

'Now may I know what the matter is?' Prof. Flora asked.

'Yes mom, firstly let me tell you that it's about Sabrina. She's the princess of Solaria, that's her formal Introduction. That's in class, Prof. Wizgiz... 'Rosa then explained the whole scene that took place, 'now, I remember you told me once about the potion lab massacre. Mom, we want to know, was it Queen Stella?'

Prof. Flora hesitated, as if she wasn't feeling comfortable answering this question.

'It's okay Prof. Flora, you can tell us.' Ash said.

'Prof. Flora, you said I'm your friend's daughter. And everything here is doing nothing but confusing me more n more, I really want to know about my mom.' I pleaded.

'Well, yes it was her, it was Stella who destroyed the potion lab and got expelled, and joined again with us after King Radius paid for all the damages she made.' She said.

'I can't believe Aunt Stella was such a rebel.' Ash was as usual, the first one to reply.

'But it can't be, it's impossible.' I said, narrowing my head. 'My mom can't do this; she's the calmest person in my knowledge. Yes sometimes she can get angry but she can never destroy a whole lab.' I was shaking my head.

'Sabrina, I know it's hard to believe. But Stella was the wildest one among us. Though she would say, after me.' Queen Aisha said.

'Yes, she was never scared of anything. She was a great friend, very brave, beautiful, stylish and kind hearted person. She was always ready for an adventure, and she could never keep her mouth shut.' Prof. Flora said.

'She was a cheerful bubbly one, and she used to crack silly jokes to make us laugh. She was the most charming one around.' Queen Aisha said.

'Then why...why is she like this now?' I asked with teary eyes, 'I can't believe my mom was like this and I never knew this side of her. I never knew my mom was such an amazing person. I've always seen her wrapped in discipline and rules-routines. She laughs rarely.'

'Sabrina, time changes and people too, she was a teen back then. Now she's a queen, a fashion designer and a mother. Don't worry. Just know one thing that your mother is amazing, and no one in the whole dimension can replace Stella.' Queen Aisha said.

'She's one of her kind, and we miss her.' Prof. Flora added.

'but Aunts! Hehe never mind with that, I guess we can call you Aunt?' Ash asked.

'Yes dear.' Queen Aisha replied.

'Aunts, why didn't my mom or her mom, ever mention your names? I mean I always knew my mother is having only one friend and vice-versa. Why did they miss you guys?' Ash asked.

'I think that's their choice, and we should respect that.' Prof. Flora replied, looking not so happy.

'And now it's time for us to say goodbye, it's really getting late and parents aren't allowed to see their children like this.' Queen Aisha said.

'But mom!' Rosa pleaded.

'I'll be visiting soon, Rosie. I love you' she kissed her daughter and we all waved them bye.

'Thank you so much Queen Aisha and Professor Flora, I'm glad I met you.' I said.

'Aunt for you kiddo!' Aunt Aisha said.

'Bye everyone, stay well.' Prof. Flora said before another Vacuum appeared and they disappeared.

'Teleportation spell' Vee yelled.

'Strange!' I said, 'they used a device to get here, and now they used the teleportation spell.' I said.

'What device?' Pix asked.

'I'm not sure but they said it was more accurate than the spell, and it was a gift from their friend who's a techno magic genius.' I replied.

'Hmm, I think I'm getting a clue, just need to work more on that.' I heard her saying under her breath.

Anyway, I was glad to know that my mom, at least, enjoyed her college days.

* * *

 _Corridor, in front of the Alfea Greenhouse, Alfea._

' _Good thing we disappeared from there, it was getting awkward.' Flora said._

' _I know. After what happened, no wonder Stella and Bloom hadn't talked much with their daughters about the past days.' Aisha replied._

' _But I'm hurt after knowing that they didn't even tell them about us.' Flora said._

' _You only said it was their decision, and we should respect that.' Aisha said._

' _No offence, even I didn't tell much to Rosa. I thought she'll ask questions about their existence after knowing about the Winx Club. Let the past dwell in the past only.' Flora sighed._

' _Truly.' Aisha replied. 'Now let us visit the 'previously yours' greenhouse and let's get out of here before someone sees us.'_

' _And we need to meet the headmistress too, don't forget. We can't miss that.' Flora suggested and started to open the invisible door of the greenhouse. But someone caught them and that turned out to be a special one._

' _Flora? Aisha?' a familiar voice called causing them to turn back._

' _MUSA!' they cheerfully yelled._

* * *

 **3000+ words and now my fingers are aching. This is it for now. Thank you for the reviews and please do review this one. You guys are amazing.**

 **Meduona becomes a sea monster whenever she reaches under water, Tritanus's daughter for a reason. Lucy should be very careful as Icy used to give her to many trouble and now her daughter is doing the same.**

 **I will try to post the next one early.**

 **-SMG-**


	15. Chapter 4 part 2

_Dean's office, Cloudtower School of Witchcraft, Magix_

' _Lucy! Are you alright now dear?' Miss Griffin asked her ex-student and now faculty with a worried face._

' _Yes I am, but Miss Griffin, there is something we should be worried about. Very much worried about.' Lucy stated._

' _I know,' Miss Griffin took a deep breath.' I think I know what you're talking about Lucy' she said, sitting beside Lucy._

' _You know?' Lucy went widened eyed. ' you know that...'_

' _Meduona shouldn't have done this to you; I don't know what's with this girl. She's so odd.' Miss Griffin said. 'Good thing she saved you after all.'_

' _But Miss Griffin, that's not what I'm worried about, well not very much.'_

' _Then what is it Lucy?'_

' _It's just that...Meduona is not like anyone else here Miss Griffin, she's... Kind of...'_

' _Lucy, you know you can trust me right?'_

' _Headmistress,' Lucy sighed 'Meduona changes herself into a sea monster when she reaches under water.' Lucy informed._

 _Miss Griffin was out of words, this was a new piece of info she didn't had any idea about. Lucy then explained everything she saw under water that day._

' _I thought of informing you Miss, I don't think we should be dealing with this girl too lightly. She's got some extraordinary powers. I don't know how she did that, but that wasn't a pretty thing to see for sure.' Lucy said._

' _I wish I could tell you earlier Lucy, but now is the right time I guess.' Miss Griffin said closing her eyes._

' _Huh? What is it Miss Griffin?' Lucy had no clue._

' _Be careful when she's around, and do your best to keep an eye on her Lucy! Meduona is dangerous; she's the daughter of Icy and Tritanus.' Miss Griffin said._

 _Lucy forgot to react. Her biggest enemy, who made her life miserable in every way possible, had a daughter and now she was teaching her. This wasn't expected at all._

' _but Icy is dead, and so is tritanus' Lucy said_

' _They had her before the final battle Lucy, and no one knows about her. She was raised by her aunts, Darcy and Stormy.'_

' _That means they are...'_

' _alive...yes'_

' _And how did you come to know about her?'_

' _Bloom told me, Lucy, I request you too keep it a secret. There are very few people who know about her.'_

' _The Winx?'_

' _No, not all of them. Only Bloom and Sky, Faragonda and me. And now you.'_

' _I'll keep it to myself Miss, I promise, and I'll be careful.' Lucy got up to leave the room._

' _I'll make sure she does nothing like her mother when she's here.' Lucy thought and went to her class._

* * *

 _Corridor, In front of the Alfea Greenhouse, Alfea, Magix_

' _MUSA!' Aisha and Flora cheerfully yelled._

' _Aisha! Flora! Oh dear!' Musa was too happy to control her tears. She ran forward and hugged her best friends together._

' _How are you guys?' Musa asked them._

' _We're fine Musa. How are you and Riven?' Flora asked._

' _We're good. Guys, I missed you' Musa said in an emotional tone._

' _We missed you too Musa,' they said in unison._

' _It's been a very long time, you guys. Why are you here?' Musa asked._

' _Well, we came to meet the headmistress and my daughter too.' Flora said._

' _Yes, she's very sweet Flora, just like you.' Musa said 'Aisha, why didn't you send Maya here?'_

' _Because she's not 16 yet Musa. That she's going to be next year.' Aisha happily said._

 _Princess Maya of Andross, Aisha and Nex's daughter. They have a son too, Prince Max. He studies with Prince Joe at the paladins' institute._

' _We know our daughters are in good hands, especially when they're having you and Tecna as teachers.' Flora said, 'You know I just soooo miss being here. And this, used to be my favourite place in the whole school.'_

' _I know Flora, and this area hadn't been used since you left. It's just as you left it.' Musa said._

' _And what about your music cafe Musa?' Aisha asked._

' _Oh we still use it. But that's only for senior students' Musa said._

 _The convo was going on for a little bit, and then three of them left for Faragonda's office._

 _Beyond their knowledge, someone watched the whole thing and adjusted her glasses._

' _Bravo! Just what I was thinking, need to call dad as mum's not gonna help.' She thought._

* * *

Student's apartment, Alfea, Magix

For the next few hours, I had no idea what I was doing. I noted everything I got to know about my mom in my palmtop (Pixel is amazing, she fixed t for me so that I could keep an account of everything), then I called Miss Nova several times but didn't wait for her to pick that up, when she called me back I just said I was playing a game called 'give a missed call' (sometimes I don't even believe myself -_- ) , then I was eating cupcakes and drinking too much of water. In one word I was acting MAD.

My girls figured out too soon that it was all out of excitement, everything I was doing was a sign of that. After all, it was my first official success.

'Sab! Just relax; we still have got miles to go.' Ash said.

'Look who's saying, the always excited Princess.' Vee mocked.

Ash was going to reply, but Pixel came inside, running and out of breath.

'Guys...you...need to...know this...' she managed to say.

'Relax, what is it?' I asked.

'Well, you know when you said that Aunt Flora and Aunt Aisha came here by using some teleportation device, I got a clue.' Pixel said after getting her breath back.

'What clue?' Vee asked.

'They told Sabrina that the device was a gift from one of their college friends who's a techno-magic genius, now girls, even I am a techno magic genius and I have an IQ of 175. That's even higher than my mum and dad.' Pixel adjusted her glasses.

'Point, Pixel?' Ash was getting impatient.

'Point is, there isn't a single TM Genius in this Magix dimension who isn't familiar to me. Having the highest IQ I'm already a member of the TM council. For my age it is an exception. And I know only two people who invented this device long back in their college days.' Pix said.

'And they are?' Vee asked.

'Tecna and Timmy, my parents.' Pix stated.

We went speechless. That means Prof. Tecna , Prof. Musa, Aunt Flora and Aunt Aisha all were friends?

'EXPLAIN!' Ash yelled.

'Well, you know I sort of... called my dad...and...'

 _(Flashback)_

 _Pixel watched everything, and she got a clearer view of her clue, she just needed to call her dad. She used her 6d device to connect to her dad._

 _Timmy, now the head of the TM council and an honourable minister of planet Zenith, was just finished with his meetings. He was relaxing in his house, along with his parents-in-laws, Electrino and Magnethia._

' _Dad! Pixel to dad! Dad, are you there?' The 6d device was buzzing and Timmy answered it._

' _Good afternoon my dear, but what's the urgency?' Timmy was not quiet expecting a call from his daughter, since she's having her mother around her in Alfea. But fact is, Pixel was close to her Dad._

' _Dad, you remember once you told me that you and mum made a teleportation device together when you were in college?'_

' _Ah of course dear, that was the first thing we made together after we started dating.' Timmy answered, blushed a little._

' _Did you and mum give that thing to your friends?'_

' _As per my remembrance we made several copies of that device after the 3_ _rd_ _year. And we gave each of our friends one.' Timmy answered, 'but why did you ask that Pixel?'_

' _Dad, I love you, you're great. See ya' Pixel hung up._

 _(End of flashback)_

'You see guys, that means my parents and Rosa's were friends.' Pixel finished.

'Duh! Big deal Pixel? Prof. Riven already told us that Prof. Helia and all of our dads were in the same squad. So your dad gave him a copy, that's it.' Ash said.

'We seriously don't need an IQ of 175 to understand that Pix.' Vee said.

'Sure thing, but you need to have something to know what I know already.' Pix said, not offended at all.

'And?' I asked.

'I saw Aunts Flora and Aisha talking to Prof. Musa , they were meeting after so many years that the scene was full of emotions. In the corridor, in front of a wall that they were calling the greenhouse of Alfea, which was under Aunt Flora's supervision. But since she left, no one ever used the area' Pixel said.

A full minute of silence followed. All of us attacked Pixel together with different questions after that.

'You saw three of them talking?' Ash asked.

'Alfea has a secret greenhouse?' Rosa was surprised.

'They were friends?' Vee asked.

'They didn't leave? Then why did they lie to us?' was my question.

Pixel looked at us for a moment, (A NANO SECOND) then she opened her mouth again.

'Yeah I saw three of them talking Ash, and yes Alfea has a secret greenhouse Rosa, at least they said so. By their activities Vee, I can surely say they're friends. And Sabrina, the most sensible question. They lied to us, for some reason, they went to meet the Headmistress afterwards.'

'Mom could've told me,' Rosa said.' Pixel, you're amazing'.

'Yeah you answered all of our questions that we asked absolutely at once.' Ash said.

'Guys stop flattering me' Pix said.

I was quiet, why didn't they tell us about their friendship with Prof. Musa? And I could easily assume that Prof. Tecna was also a part of the group.

'Sabrina?' Vee asked.

'Yes?' I came back to the reality.

'What?' Ash asked.

'They aren't telling us the whole thing; there are still many things we have to find out.' I said.

'But you only asked about your mother Sabrina, and your question got answered already,' Rosa was not happy.

'Hey I didn't mean to offend you Rosa; I am just saying that, they are hiding something. This could be related to my mother's sudden change of attitude.' I tried to manage.

'Maybe, but I guess now we have to help ourselves.' Rosa replied. 'Because if they're hiding then we can't get any further.'

'Let's go.' Pixel got up.

'To?' vee asked.

'The library. It's the place where best of the past infos are kept, even better than the magixnet. Only the search process is a real pain.' Pixel said.

'Wow! I can't believe you're actually telling us to rely on the library.' Vee said while getting up.

'Well, yes I am, now let's go.' Pix said and we all left the apartment.

* * *

The Library, Alfea, Magix

It wasn't the first time we were in the library; we've been here before for study purpose. It's nothing compared to the Royal Library of Solaria (it's the biggest library in the whole dimension, and only the members of the royal family have the access to enter) , but it was huge too. And Alfea Library was also the keeper of some ancient and important magic spells. It was amazing.

We somehow convinced Miss Barbatea (our librarian) that we were there to study for the upcoming simulator test (yeah we're having one in the coming week, Prof. Tecna and Prof. Palladium I tell you). She allowed us inside. We went and Pixel instantly scanned the whole place and found out where the old school mags and tabloids were kept.

'Guys! We got it! Now tell me the year our moms passed out.' Pixel said.

'I have no idea, seriously, I can't even guess her age' Ash gave up.

'Same here' Vee said.

'We're pathetic, we don't even know the year of our moms' graduation.' Rosa covered her face with her palms.

'It happens when they do not talk about that, its okay guys, let's the painful search process begin. Because we're all 16, the graduation year was sure before our birth. So let's get started with 16 years back.' Pix said.

We all agreed and started the search. It was painful indeed. But we didn't want to give up so easily. We couldn't use magic because, 1. It was not allowed inside the library and 2. Our spells were not that much strong, we were still students of first year. we searched for a while when Ashlynn said –

'Hey guys! Look! The gossip magazines!'

'What?! They keep gossip mags here in the library?' Rosa asked.

'Only those containing some news or stories about their students.' Vee said.

All three of them started flipping those mags.

'Ahem...guys! We're dealing with something else here,' Pixel said

'And we haven't got the whole day' I said.

'5 minutes break you guys!' Ash said and got busy with her mag.

'Aghh!' Pixel started her search again and so did I.

After a while, which was definitely more than 5 minutes, Ash yelled-

'Hey! Look it's my mom!'

'Ashlynn! Quiet!' Vee snapped in a low voice.

'Oops! Sorry!' Ash said.

'Where? Let me have a look.' I went to them and asked for the mag. Pixel followed.

'Here' she handed me the mag and I sat in between them.

There was a picture of Aunt Bloom, Uncle Sky and a baby boy in his hands. Both of them were looking at the baby, smiling. The caption read-

" **King Sky and Queen Bloom of Eraclyon, with the baby Prince Richard."**

'That's my bro!' Ash said.

'awww he was so cute!' Rosa said.

'The picture was taken before my birth; I guess' Ash smiled.

'That means we're going just right.' Vee said.

I smiled as well, and then I turned the page.

I wish I hadn't.

I froze after what I saw. My friends were surprised.

There was a picture of my family. My mom and dad were posing with a new born baby girl in their hands. The baby looked a lot like my baby version. Only she had blonde hair like mom, and blue eyes like my grandma.

'Hey! Is that you?' Rosa asked.

'No, that isn't her, she has brown hair and eyes, and can't you see?' Ash replied on my behalf.

'Sabrina?' Vee called.

I was in no state of replying to any of them.

Vee took the mag from me and read the caption which I'd already went through.

" **King Brandon and Queen Stella of Solaria, with their new born baby Princess Chandra"**

* * *

 **Hey all you beautiful people, what's up?**

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews, keep your love for the story.**

 **Prince Max is named after Max Tate from Beyblade. I was so much in love with him back in my schooldays.**

 **Maya means illusion. And Chandra is Sanskrit for moon I've told you before.**

 **Magixnet is the internet in the magix dimension... hahaha.**

 **Sabrina is going to have so many questions in her mind isn't she?**

 **Tell me how can I pair Max and Richard with other girls?**

 **Love you all. R &R please.**

 **-SMG-**


	16. Author's note

**Author's note**

 **Hi people,**

 **This isn't a new chapter, that'll come tomorrow or the day after that. This is to inform you that I came to know about someone using my name in their story as a co-writer. I'd like to tell you all that it is not at all true** **. I AM NOT CO-WRITING ANY STORY WITH ANY OTHER AUTHOR.** **You guys are liking my story for which I'm very much thankful and would like to stick to that. Since I'm new here I'm just concentrating on my own story. I'm looking forward to make you guys like it more and working hard for its betterment.** **I'M NOT EDITING, CO-WRITING, AND IMPROVING ANY OTHER AUTHOR'S STORY** **. Someone using my name as a co-writer was beyond my knowledge and they've done it without informing me anything. Anyway I've got nothing to do with it, it's completely up to them. So please don't get manipulated seeing my name in any other story. THE NEW LEGACY is all I'm offering you at this moment.**

 **Keep loving it guys. You people are the best.**

 **Thank you for being with me.**

 **Sabrina Maddie Granger**


	17. Chapter 4 part 3

_Somewhere in the Omega Dimension_

' _This is your mother's tomb Meduona. And you know why we brought you here.' Darcy said to her niece._

 _Meduona looked at that piece of stone, a large one, for quite a long time. So this was where they kept her mother's body. Out of everything, in so far, so cold of a place. (A.N come on! That's Icy, Meduona! Nothing can be compared with her coldness.)_

' _Mom! I'm here mom.. Right here...' Meduona sobbed._

' _Don't cry Meduona, she can't listen,' Stormy said._

' _We need to break that stone. For that we need your help Meduona.' Darcy said._

' _My help?' Meduona asked._

' _Yes, you're the one who can break that stone; you did quite well with Lucy.' Stormy said, laughing._

' _You were watching me?' Meduona was surprised._

' _We've been watching you since forever Meduona.' Darcy confirmed, 'Now do your best to break the stone, use your snake poison, that's the strongest.'_

' _Okay! I'll try.' Meduona concentrated._

* * *

 _Royal palace, Eraclyon_

 _Bloom just returned from her daily duties as a Queen, she was planning to have tea with her beloved husband, just then she felt a sensation, and after sometime she knew what was going wrong._

' _Sky! Sky, something's terribly wrong.' She yelled._

' _What? What is it Bloom?' he asked._

' _Meduona! She's... trying to...oh god it's so far that the connection is weakening..'_

' _Bloom! Concentrate...'_

' _Sky! She's in the Omega dimension.' Bloom concluded 'we need to take care of this.'_

* * *

Student's Apartment, Alfea, Magix

CHANDRA! This was the word that was spinning around my head since I saw my parents' photograph on that magazine. I couldn't believe it. We got out of the library because it was already time to close it, and I became a statue so my friends were not sure what they should do with me, so they took me and themselves out of that place and managed to walk to our room. And there we were, sitting quietly, with me in centre.

'Ohkay I can't take it anymore, Sabrina! Seems like you have an eldy.' Ashlynn broke the silence.

'You never knew her 'rina?' Rosa asked.

'Say it, we can help you.' Vee said.

I looked at them,

'I don't even know that I have an elder sis, and even if I have, where is she now? And why my parents didn't tell me about her?' I sobbed.

'Don't cry Sab, even I never knew her.' Ash said, 'I don't know what's going on'.

'Ashlynn, you mean to say that you never knew she has an eldy? How's that even possible? You guys are close since childhood.' Vee said, sitting beside me.

'Well, that's exactly what is bugging me Veena!' Ash replied.

'I know exactly how she's feeling now.' Pixel, for the first time since we returned, opened her mouth.

'What? How?' Rosa asked as we all were looking at Pixel.

'Well, I know how it feels to have a sibling and to never know about them.' Pixel adjusted her glasses.

'What are you talking about Pix?' I asked.

'Well, I have an elder Brother whom I didn't know till last year.' Pixel said.

We went speechless.

'Why?' Rosa asked after a while.

'He's in the asylum of Zenith. He has an IQ of 225, which obviously he couldn't handle, so since childhood he's in there, my parents used to visit him often, but they never told me till I found it out myself.' Pixel said.

'Did you go to see him then?' Vee asked.

'Yeah after knowing I did, he didn't recognise me. But you know what, I look exactly like him.' Pixel took her glasses off.

I could see tears in her eyes. Just then I realised how unfair life is, and how much limitations we have in it. Pixel's family is probably the keeper of the highest IQ in the whole dimension. Prof. Tecna and Sir Timmy were two prestigious names in the Techno-magic society; Pixel was already a member of the TM council. They are the ones who changed the face of the techno-magic. Still, they have a son, who cannot do anything in spite of having the highest IQ. Even his family couldn't help him. No magic, no spells, no device, nothing worked.

So probably, something had happened to my family as well. But nothing could justify this; I mean why didn't they tell me about my own elder sister? I was sad and angry, not a good combination.

'Did you ask them why they didn't tell you about him?' Ash asked and I came back in the reality.

'Yes, they said they didn't want to lose me as well, so they didn't. However I still feel this wasn't a good explanation. But I respect their decision so I didn't ask anything further. Someday I'll find out for sure.' Pixel said.

Pixel is so COOL I tell you. She' always calm about everything. For the first time in my life I wished to be like someone else, like Pixel.

'Sure you will, but there's one person in our hand who can help out Sab. Call her and ask.' Ash said

'You're right.' I got up taking my phone out and dialling Miss Nova's.

She answered after the third ring.

'Princess, at this time? What's the matter?' she asked.

'Who's Chandra?' I asked.

That wasn't Pixel's 6D device I was using, but I could see Miss Nova freezing at this name. I could feel it.

'Miss Nova?'

'Princess, I'm sorry but, I can't tell you. It's the Queen's order.' She sighed.

'Well, then tell the Queen that I'll be visiting Solaria soon, and I want all my answers.' I hung up.

I had had enough.

* * *

 _Headmistress's office, Alfea, Magix_

 _It was midnight and Faragonda was awake, along with Miss Griselda. They were talking to 3 more people._

' _But Bloom are you sure?' Faragonda asked._

' _Yes headmistress, I'm sorry to bother you all, but I'm sure someone is trying to break the tombstone of Icy.' Bloom panicked._

' _But who could do that?' Griffin, on another line, asked._

' _Darcy and Stormy.' Bloom answered._

' _That they're doing since 18 years Bloom, don't worry they won't be able to be successful.' Saladin said._

' _Pardon me, headmaster. But I'm sure they're using some kind of a strong help this time.' Bloom said._

' _Help?' Griselda and Saladin asked in unison._

' _Meduona!' Faragonda sighed._

' _Just what I thought. That young imp is missing from cloudtower since this morning.' Griffin said._

 _After some explanation it was clear to the 5 of them that Meduona, Icy's daughter, was trying to break the tombstone and Griffin informed everyone that she might be able to succeed after seeing what she did to Lucy. Everyone frowned. 1_ _st_ _, they knew that Icy's daughter was alive, 2_ _nd_ _, she was extremely powerful she could set her mother free._

' _We need to go to the Omega D as soon as possible, and we need help. I know after what we did no one can make Icy alive again but, if they could somehow manage to break the tomb, things will get difficult.' Bloom stated._

' _I was not expecting Darcy and Stormy to use Meduona this soon, but maybe after realising how powerful she actually is, they changed their mind. I'll get Lucy, and let's go then.' Griffin suggested._

' _I'll ask Riven to get our spaceship at the woods behind Alfea. Meet us there after an hour ladies.' Saladin said._

' _Bloom, we'll need some help too, but all the senior professors have left to attend the seminar at Zenith. And Griselda should be here to take care of Alfea' Faragonda said._

' _Does that mean...'_

' _I'll get Tecna and Musa.' Faragonda said._

' _A mini winx reunion,' Bloom smiled and left to get ready for the mission._

* * *

Student's apartment, Alfea, Magix

We weren't sleeping at all, Pixel was trying hard to scan databases and I was connected to her computer (yes -_- she connected me to it, so that I could transfer the data of my DNA). Meanwhile Rosa and Veena were looking wish all their curiosity, and Ashlynn was, being Ashlynn.

'Oh Dragon this is so boring, can't you speed up your computer Pixel?' Ash yawned.

'For your information, Ashlynn of Eraclyon, It is the latest one that I created.' Pixel replied.

'She's trying Ash, stay quiet.' I said.

Veena got up and went to the window, she was yawing as well but just then she stopped and looked outside, more intensely. After some time, she called –

'Umm guys! I think...' she couldn't finish

'shh! Vee I just got it!' Pixel yelled a little.

She projected the screen of the computer and we saw a family tree appeared. That was my family tree of course. This was large in size but we only focused on the bottom part.

King Radius + Queen Luna Princess Stella

Princess Stella + Brandon Princess Chandra & Princess Sabrina

'So confirmed, Chandra is your elder sister.' Vee said.

'Big deal! We already know that; Find out where she is now.' Ash said.

'Sorry Sabrina but no one has seen Chandra after she was 1, even the Magixnet is having abso no info about her, there's only one picture of her here, which we've seen in the mag.' Pixel said.

'I can understand something serious has happened. Thank you Pixel, I think we should sleep now, we have much work to do.' I said.

'Wait, vee was saying something, what is it Vee?' Pix asked.

She never misses anything.

'Well, I saw 4 people in the yard; they were covered in capes and hoddies. I couldn't recognise them. But then another figure appeared, wearing a bodysuit and, she looked like an exact copy of Ashlynn, only older' Vee said and I already knew who in the universe looks like Ashlynn.

'Mom?!' Ashlynn said. 'But why would she be here? At this time?'

'And who are those 3?' Rosa asked.

'I think we should go find out.' Pixel got up.

We headed towards the door and I heard Ash saying –

'Great! We're just not getting any sleep tonight.'

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the length of the chapter. That 'using my name' fiasco was quite much, so I didn't get time. Besides, it's the month of festivals here in India, so we're kinda busy doing chores and buying new clothes, making schedules and plans. I'm so happy yeppiiee :D**

 **The whole of this week is going to be super fun; I wish I could send you all pictures of the Durga puja festival.**

 **Please R &R guys I'm not getting reviews **

**Well, the next one is going to be quite big, the first mission of the Winx is going to take place, I'm excited.**

 **And once again, thank you all so much, for staying by my side. I love you all.**

 **Wish you all a very Happy Navaratri and Durga Puja. May the evil goes out and happiness comes in.**

 **Namaste.**

 **-SMG-**


	18. Chapter 4 part 4

Yard, Alfea, Magix

We came down to see what was going on but obviously, there was no one by the time we reached. There was a trail of footprints that we followed to end up in the forest. Thanks to my senses I could tell there was a spaceship a minute ago.

'How can you say that?' Vee asked.

'Trust her, she can practically smell them out' Ash replied on my behalf.

That was right, I could 'smell' spaceships. My dad was very much into them and as I've mentioned previously that I knew how to fly one. Besides, the smell of the fuel was still strong, I didn't know why they couldn't realise.

'I wonder what was Mom doing here with all of them, who were they? And that too, at this time' Ash was all curious.

'Sabrina can you catch the trail and tell us where exactly the spaceship is going right now?' Pix asked.

'Yes, I guess I can.' I said and started to concentrate.

Pixel scanned the place and told us that at least 6 people were there. Suddenly we saw a figure coming towards us and we instantly ran inside the building, later on we realised that was none other than Miss Griselda.

'Let's get outta here, we gotta work tomorrow,' Pix whispered.

'Yeah, sneaking in the Solaria palace, call that WORK' I said and we left.

I really needed to find out more about my elder sister Chandra by hook or by crook. If Miss Nova wasn't telling me and my parents too, then I'd rather figure it all by myself.

Needless to say something fishy was going on.

* * *

 _Inside the spaceship_

 _Bloom was all teary eyed after seeing Musa after so many years; precisely she was happy she could talk to her. In the past 16 years they had met in several seminars and parties and meetings, but never got the chance to talk in person._

 _Or rather, they didn't._

 _For readers' info, all of the former Winx and Specialists members were now members of the Magic council (and for Timmy and Tecna, the techno-magic council as well). They crossed path with each other too many times and had successfully ignored each other. Things became too awkward that no one was in talking terms with others. They used to attend those meetings for the magix dimensions' sake, and for their prestigious positions' sake. They used to sit in pairs, like Musa and Tecna with their husbands, Flora and Aisha with their husbands, and Bloom and Stella in same way. All the other people used to stare, talk, and sometimes laugh about the new 'status' of their friendship. But they were also thankful to them for omitting the biggest fear in the Magix Dimension._

 _Right now, again for the future's sake, they were together. Going for a mission like they used to. So Bloom was happy, but it seemed that secrets were way too much to come in their path._

' _And why exactly do you think you didn't tell us about that little girl of Icy's existence Bloom?' Musa asked._

' _Calm down Musa, we're not teenagers anymore.' Tecna said._

' _This is justified; you have the right to ask. Musa I saved the girl and I thought for safety I shouldn't tell anyone. Only I and Sky were the ones who knew. And later I told Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin. And finally now, everyone in the spaceship knows.' Bloom finished._

 _By everyone, she meant Lucy and Miss Griffin,Tecna Musa and Faragonda, Saladin and Riven and herself._

' _I thought we were not keeping any secrets in the Winx club, but oh yeah, I forgot by the end of that battle we weren't the Winx Club anymore. So you didn't tell anyone. You thought you could handle it all by yourself and now see what you've gotten us into.' Musa snapped._

' _MUSA! You don't need to drag that particular incident anytime and every time. Firstly, I was not at all in anyone's support, it was all a misunderstanding between you and Stella and you guys are still holding it meaninglessly. And 2_ _nd_ _, I didn't even tell Stella about her. She, Flora and Aisha are still the ones who have no idea about her.' Bloom snapped back.' I took her to my home and planned a good future for her, like my own children. But her aunts took her away. I still don't see anything wrong in saving a poor child. She's causing trouble because of her upbringing.'_

' _Right, you didn't tell Stella, and you want me to buy that.' Musa made a disgusted face._

' _It's up to you if you wanna believe it or not, I can't care any less after I told you the truth.' Bloom closed her eyes and shook her head in dismay._

' _Exactly, you never cared Bloom. I knew it long ago.' Musa said._

' _Musa! You just can't say that about her. It's too much now, stop it. We're her for something rather important.' Tecna stopped her._

 _Bloom didn't say anything, she knew Musa was hurt. And she knew this was not going to settle anytime soon, but first things first, they should concentrate on the mission._

' _Right Tecna, and as your senior I order you to keep your mouths shut until we reach the place. We need peace to discuss the situation.' Faragonda said. In mind she thought it was again the same, girls were bickering like they used to do in the initial days of the Winx club formation. She sighed._

 _No one could say anything after that._

* * *

 _Near Icy's tomb, Omega Dimension_

 _Meduona was trying her very best to break the tombstone, along with her Aunts. But it was not working at all; she couldn't even make a crack on it. But she wasn't the one to give up so easily, after all, it was the matter of her mother's life and her Aunts were counting on her this time. The stone and Meduona herself, were both stubborn souls._

 _Suddenly, they saw something on the sky. That took form of a spaceship, the one from the Red Fountain, was familiar to Darcy and Stormy. Meduona wasn't bothered at all. She continued what she was into._

 _The spaceship landed, and people came out of it, Darcy and Stormy stared._

' _Ah look who are here, old friends.' Stormy said, grinning._

' _But I can't see ALL of them, probably be sleeping. Oh wait, the Winx Club doesn't exist anymore...hahahahahaha!' Darcy laughed._

' _Watch it witches,' Bloom said._

' _They probably forgot what we did to them last time.' Tecna said._

' _That was in ancient time, techno-head, and you were all together.' Darcy smirked._

' _Even if we aren't, the people present here are enough to show you your place.' Musa snapped._

' _Meduona! If you want to go back to the school you'll have to stop whatever you're doing, right now!' Giffin ordered. Meduona didn't seem to care at all._

' _Don't stop Meduona, we'll take care of this.' Stormy said and went forward to the rivals._

' _Darcy! This can be settled. Please don't ruin Meduona's life like this. Don't make her like you. She deserves to be better. It's our battle; we don't need to drag our children in it.' Bloom suggested._

' _Uhh! Red-head you know how we hate these goody-goody things, and yeah you're right, Meduona is not like us. She's even better, even more powerful and evil. So worry for your children.' Darcy said._

' _Enough of your stupid talk, here you go...AHHHH!' Stormy threw a thunder wave towards Bloom but she destroyed it._

' _Is that all you've got Stormy?' Bloom asked._

' _Yeah I mean, after all these years we've grown stronger, and you are still the same.' Tecna said._

 _Then the little battle began. They were all in the gloomy sky, Bloom, Musa, Tecna and the witches. Down in the ground the teachers tried to stop Meduona. But her Aunts had casted a spell around her so that no one could reach her sooner._

 _(_ _ **A.N**_ _: you people must remember how after a point of time, fairies don't need any transformation to fly or fight. I've seen Faragonda like that. Besides I am not sure which transformation is going to be their final one, so I've decided to use none. If you can suggest me anything, feel free to do.)_

 _Soon the witches realised that they were way too weak in comparison to the fairies. As senior ones they were stronger and experienced, beyond their imagination. And even after these long years, the witches couldn't recover fully, or gained their powers back. They realised they needed Icy. They could never win against their strong rivals without her. They decided to hold back and took Meduona out of the place. They disappeared along with her._

 _The fairies came down to the stone and carefully examined it._

' _As I thought, the girl is strong. Look there's a small crack.' Bloom said._

' _We need to fix it.' Griffin suggested._

 _So they did, fix that stone. But little did they know, after coming in contact with her very poisonous daughter, Icy's resurrection was just a matter of seconds._

 _The teachers and the half of the former winx made sure there was no cracks and faults anymore. Then they returned to the spaceship to head back to their respective homes._

' _You know! I kind of enjoyed, after so many years we had a mission.' Tecna said._

' _I agree.' Riven nodded._

 _Musa remained quiet, she was still mad at Bloom._

 _Bloom was happy to have a mini reunion._

* * *

Next Afternoon, Library, Alfea

We hadn't slept last night, so we tried the whole day to manage that, by sleeping in each class and getting punishment from almost every teacher. Finally the grand punishment of cleaning the library was granted by Miss Griselda. Soon we found ourselves in the library, cleaning it. Thankfully we weren't in the magazine section. I still remembered what I got to see when the last time we went there.

It was the history of magix section, which was quite boring. So we were cleaning, and Ashlynn was yawning.

'Oh Dargon why am I getting this punishment? I was all set to sleep,' Ash said.

'Please Ashlynn, if you'll stop yawning and clean your part faster, then probably you'll get some rest before dinner, and obviously after that.' Vee said.

'She's right, working faster can grant you some sleep, Princess,' Pixel smirked.

I laughed and waited for one other member's reply, but she was not saying anything. I looked to see what she was upto, I found Rosa with a huge book, and she was scanning it with her eyes.

'Rosa! What's this?' I went to her.

'There you go! Another boring stuff she's brought out.' Ash said but followed me to her.

'See you guys! It's a book about the fierce battles of the past, which took place in this dimension.' Rosa said.

'Interesting!' Vee came.

'Not at all, we all know it's kind of Angels vs Demons, at the end angels always win. What's new?' Ash said being Ash.

'Then I'd really like to know about the angels who had saved the dimension in the past.' Pix said and took a seat.

'Fine!' Ash said and followed her.

'Guys it doesn't contain all of the past, but the last few battles.' Rosa said and cleaned the surface of the top of the book which read "The Company of Light". She opened the book.

The first few pages contained the Legacy of the kingdom of Domino. How it used to be the most powerful one to how three old witches destroyed it, how Daphne saved Bloom and sacrificed her own life. Most importantly how King and Queen of domino became statue after the battle with the witches. There was a picture of the company of light. We all were surprised to see the younger version our old teachers, Miss Faragonda, Grifiin and HM Saladin, along with Queen Miriam and King Oritel. The picture was captioned "the first company of light".

'The first? They have a sequel to this company?' Ash found something to crack a joke on.

'Let's read further.' I said.

The next pages were about Aunt Bloom. How she came back to the Magix after 16 years, how she discovered she was a fairy, to how she gave life back to Domino and her sister Daphne, and the entire story was written. Now, we knew that too.

The part we didn't know came after that. It said Bloom, along with her friends, won over the odds. That team was mentioned as –

'THE WINX CLUB? What is that?' Ash asked.

'Cool name!' Vee and Pix said in unison.

'I'm sure my mother was a part of it, but I'm also sure that two of them weren't enough to do all the things they've mentioned in here.' I was curious.

'Definitely there were more.' Rosa said. 'It's saying there were 6 fairies'.

We turned the page, and again I wished we hadn't.

There was a picture of 6 beautiful fairies; in their 3rd fairy form that's called the Enchantix (Miss Nova deserves a hug). We bent down for a closer look, and then looked at each others' faces, widened eyed.

We were shocked and speechless to see all of our mothers (with Aunt Aisha), posing together in their fairy forms, at a very young age. In a photo that captioned –

" **The new Company of Light, The Winx Club"**

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Please forgive me if there's any kind of mistake. I'm way too tired after a whole week of celebration, and it's just the beginning. I hope you all are doing well.**

 **Thank you for the reviews** Anonymousnette **and** _ **dragon's blaze. Really appreciate it.**_

 **Finally a mission! :D I hope you liked it. Please R &R.**

 **In the next one we'll be visiting Solaria (sneaking in, precisely) and there's gonna be a party. I know you're missing Zeo. He'll be back soon.**

 **Till then**

 **-SMG-**


	19. Chapter 5 part 1

_Witches' hideout, Island of snake_

 _After returning unsuccessful from the Omega dimension, Meduona was staying in their hideout with her aunts. As her entry in the cloudtower was banned by Miss Griffin. She had a little encounter with her Dean, or Ex Dean._

' _I've told you before Meduona, you're no longer a student of my school. You should've thought about this when I warned you back in the Omega Dimension. What you did is a serious offence. This was your last chance and now you have no other chances left. You're expelled!'_

' _And why exactly, my dear Dean, do you think I'm back here to STAY or STUDY in this stupid school of yours?'_

 _Miss Griffin looked at her, carefully. No wonder she sounded just like Icy. The same evil grin, the same ridiculous tone, Icy didn't brought her up but she's exactly like her mother by all means._

' _You could have a better future if you...'_

' _Oh PH..LEASE! Stop this future chant of yours. I'm not interested. And for your information I want to be with my parents in future. So it doesn't matter if I study here or not. Be happy with your school and students as long as you can because soon we'll rule the dimension, and then you and the others are going to be nowhere in the picture, Griffin!'_

' _RESTRICT YOUR WORDS!'_

' _Yeah whatever! I'm here to get my stuff. Later Griffin.' Meduona said and left Griffin's office to get to her room._

 _After that she went back to her Aunts In the snake island, where she was born and brought up. She was somewhat happy to be back at her place but she couldn't get over what happened in the Omega Dimension. She was talking to her aunts about that matter, eventually she got to know about the Winx Club._

' _You mean, those two professors of Alfea, and that Queen Bloom of Eraclyon, were the part of the winx club?' Meduona asked. She knew all the professors as she met them at the orientation ball, except Bloom._

' _Yes, those were the fairies who killed your parents, and tried to kill you too.' Darcy replied._

' _A step further, Bloom took you to her palace in Eraclyon, so that she could kill you there after taking your snake poison out for future use.' Stormy added and winked at Darcy with an evil grin._

' _Yeah, but we saved you, and for that she's still mad at us.' Darcy added._

 _Manipulated by believing what she heard, Meduona thought she should give the Winx, and specially Bloom a painful end, once and for all._

' _I'll take care of her; tell me whatever you know about that Winx Club, and their assistants.' Meduona sat in front of her aunts to listen carefully._

* * *

Students' apartment, Alfea, Magix

'Okay! I've got everything, now we just need to put the data in my computer and then I'll project the screen in the wall so that we all can read it clearly.' Pixel said and started doing.

'I can't wait to know about the Winx Club.' Rosa stated.

'So do I.' Vee added.

We were all sitting in front of the large wall of our common area, to read more about the Winx Club. Since it was impossible to read each book that we found in the library about them, we made a plan, (which was Ashlynn's first ever brilliant plan :D ) that the 4 of us will clean the library as quick as our hands would allow us. And meanwhile Pixel, our genius, will scan every book and store the data in her storage. Later, we'll go through them.

Thankfully the plan worked and we were back before dinner. We had some free hours to do what we had in mind. That process continued after dinner as well. After the whole night of endless study, what we got was somewhat like this –

The Winx Club was a group of fairies that was formed in a hostel room in Alfea by some students. Bloom, a fairy from Earth is believed to be the creator of the Club along with her 4 fairy friends Stella, Tecna, Musa and Flora. Together they fought the Trix (three witches from cloudtower who tried to take control over Magix) in their very first year and won the battle. Bloom later discovered she's the strongest fairy of the Magix dimension being the keeper of the great Dragon's flame and also the princess of Domino. (Ashlynn shouted "my Mom!" as if we didn't know -_-). The trix were the descendants of the three ancestral witches who destroyed Domino and killed Daphne. The members of the winx club became best of friends and their bond was very strong.

A year later, Winx club fought and won against the Lord Darker who was joined by the Trix. They also got their 6th member, Princess Aisha of Andross that year. And they were bonded with some pixies from the pixie village. Showing great act of courage, the Winx Club became the first group of fairies to achieve the Charmix.

In the following year, the Winx fought against another great threat, named Valtor. He was believed to be the "son" of the three ancestral withches. Needless to say after great difficulty, Winx won and they became the first ever fairies to achieve Enchantix, the full fledged fairy form, in their 3rd year of Alfea. However Bloom's Enchantix was incomplete as she got it by will power. Later the winx club gave life back to the barren kingdom of Domino and the king and queen. By then they were named the "new company of light".

Graduated in the 3rd year, the winx club started working as the teaching asst. in the Alfea. They were famous, courageous, brave and everything one could ever imagine. They were idols for many and many wanted to be like them. Trusting them, Miss Faragonda sent them in planet Earth to find and save the last fairy of the earth from the fairy hunters. These were the wizards of the black circle. The winx club again, fought bravely and by the end of their mission, Alfea had a new fairy student and magic was re-established on planet Earth. With people believing in them, the winx reached the next level of transformation, the Believix. (Shortly they had Sophix and lovix as gifts of destiny).

The 5th year was a real challenge to the winx and the fought against Tritanus and the Trix in the infinite ocean. They own against them after showing grat courage and all the kingdoms by their side. They achieved Harmonix and the great ancient power of Sirenix. After the battle, Daphne, the Nymph of Sirenix got her life back. The winx bonded with their selkies in this year.

Winx, teaching in the Alfea in their 6th year, got to know about a new threat that was not any person, but a book. It was called the "Legendarium". It can be called a tour around the universe for the winx and they achieved Bloomix and Mythix transformations. Lastly they battled Salina, the Trix and Acheron, the creator of the legendarium.

In their 7th year, the Winx got Butterflix and Tynix transformations and fought against Kalshara, and the Trix. They also got their own fairy animals. (This was known to us as we all had a fairy animal that was bonded to our moms. I told them about shiny with whom I spent a lot of time and got to know about the others.)

In all of the battles mentioned above, the Winx club was assisted by a group of Red Fountain students. They also happened to be their boyfriends. They were Prince Sky of Eraclyon, Riven, Timmy, Brandon and Helia. The group was called the Specialists, later joined by Nex, a paladin. They fought side by side with the winx and they were also the part of the new company of light. Without them, it would've been difficult for the Winx to win.

'I just CAN'T BELIEVE this. Our parents were real heroes. I'm proud to be their daughter.' Vee said as we all went awestruck.

'Truly inspirational. And did you read all the transformations? I mean those were really cool. I never knew this many kind of transformations exists.' Rosa said.

'I already forgot the names.' Ash made a face.

'What else do you need? They got cool assistance, cool places to visit, cool transformations and ever cooler villains.. And here we thought they didn't have FUN in their college days.' Pixel stated.

'Looks like they had a little too much of fun than we could ever imagine.' I replied.

'Hey what after the 7th year?' Rosa asked. 'Let's read'.

After the 7th year, like the past, Winx saved the Magix several times and they even saved Earth. They were trying to get rid of their consistent enemies, the Trix. 18 years before, they got their first real victory as they almost finished the trix. But they escaped death and the company of light was unaware of it. 2 years later they again joined together to battle against the same villains. This time, the leader, Icy and her husband Tritanus were killed by the company of light and they had the matter settled once and for all. No one has seen the rest 2 of the Trix since then, so it's believed that they won't come back and the magix dimension is practically threat free since then. It was the last official battle of the Winx Club. Due to the lack of threats on Magix, the company of light never reunited since then.

Silence followed.

'Hey! They just stopped hanging out because they had no business to deal with? Just like...that?' Ashlynn's eyes widened as she broke the silence. (she has got the copyright of breaking silence :P )

'Yeah I mean what was it? Just like that, they never reunited because of the "lack of threats"? How lame is that?' Pixel adjusted her glasses.

'They never reunited because they were separated.' I opened my mouth.

'Say what?' Vee asked.

'Yeah, just calculate the things happening in front of our eyes. Prof. Tecna and Musa are friends, Aunt Flora and Aisha are friends, and my mom and Aunt Bloom are too. But what happened to the friendship between the 6 of them? It said they were best of friends and could go to any extent for each other. It's clear; they parted ways after the last battle, which took place 16 years ago, before or after our birth.' I concluded.

'You're... right Sabrina! Never thought this way...' Pixel said.

'But what could've happened that made them go separate?' Vee asked.

'So that's why they never uttered a word about all these? About Winx Club?' Rosa asked.

'Guess so, we just need to find out the reason behind the separation, then everything will be clear. And who knows maybe, we can solve the problem and make our moms be friends again.' Pixel said.

'RIGHT!' we all said in unison.

'What say girls? All in?' Ashlynn asked.

'You bet! Of course.. And, what should we name our team then?' Vee asked.

'The new Winx , I guess.' I said and they all agreed.

* * *

 _Witches' hideout, Island of snake_

' _So, that was the reason why they separated.' Darcy completed her 'story' that she was telling about the Winx to her niece._

' _I see, when it comes to own blood, nothing else works.' Meduona said. 'This is going to be easier than I thought, we'll smash the Winx and their children, once and for all...hahaha'._

 _Her aunts joined her in the laugh._

* * *

 _Next morning, Royal palace, Solaria_

 _Bloom and Sky were visiting Solaria, for Brandon called them and said it was something urgent. Right in that moment Stella was sitting in the huge living room of the palace along with Brandon, Sky and Bloom, crying her heart out. Brandon and Bloom were comforting her._

' _I told...everyone ...that...this day would come, no one...cared. Now see, see Bloom. My baby girl...is asking questions about... the thing she should never know.' Stella sobbed. 'I told everyone...not to send...her to...Alfea..'._

' _Stella! Calm down, calm down..' Bloom handed her a tissue._

' _How...am I supposed to...Bloom? You know how sensitive this topic is. I've never uttered a word about Chandra to her, I did it successfully. And now everything just went in vain because of she got to know by herself.' Stella said._

' _Stella!' Bloom sighed, 'what you did was not right.'_

' _What do you mean?' stella questioned._

' _Stella, Chandra was Sabrina's elder sister, she had, by birth, all the right to know about her. But you never told her, this was absolutely wrong according to me.' Bloom stated._

' _I told her she was doing wrong, but she was determined about hiding it from her. And Sky knows how it works; we can never say anything over you girls' statements.' Brandon joked and received death glares from both the girls. Sky gestured to him not to crack silly jokes in a serious moment like this._

' _BRANDON! Aren't you worried at all? You're her father...' Stella snapped._

' _That's exactly why I'm not worried Stella. I knew she'd know sooner or later. And I'm actually happy she got to know this quickly, because if things would've gone according to your wish then probably she would've never known. Brandon said seriously._

' _Yeah! Blame it on me now.' Stella stated._

' _No one is blaming you Stella, Brandon does have a point. See whatever you've done in past, you have to face the situation now with no other choice. This could be avoided. That's his point.' Sky explained._

' _Stella, you remember, there was no one who could tell me about my sister and family. I was unaware of them 16 long years. I had no choice, but things could've been different with Sabrina. She must be hurt by knowing that her own parents are the reason she never got to know her elder sister.' Bloom rested her hand on Stella's._

' _I don't know what should I do now Bloom.' Stella sobbed._

' _Better late than never, when she comes, tell her everything.' Bloom said._

' _That means we'll have to tell her about the Winx Club and the Company of Light as well.' Stella said._

' _Well!' Bloom sighed. 'Guess it's the time. We all have lot of explanations to do.' And everyone sighed._

* * *

Teleportation centre, Magix City, Magix

If you're thinking what we were doing in the teleportation centre of the city, let me tell you about our "Mission Solaria" that got postponed by a day. We were studying all night long and there was no way we could attend all the classes without sleeping in middle of them. So we decided to take a day off giving lame 'fairy sickness' excuse and slept till the afternoon. Before Miss Griselda could come and check us (5 people having the same sickness, I mean how could we even think of making Griselda fool?), we ran away from the school campus. We ended up in here, to visit Solaria. Being a Princess I never had financial crisis and could afford the 'transportation' charges for all 5 of us. We were getting ready for the journey.

'Where to, Miss?' the operator asked.

'The storeroom of the Royal palace of Solaria.' I answered.

'Why to there? Why not the Library?' Vee asked.

'Yeah I mean that's the biggest library in the whole universe. You can get useful infos, as there's absolutely nothing in the Magixnet. They used to exist but all the data has been removed some 12 or 11 years ago.' Pixel said without taking her eyes off her palmtop.

'Because, only Solaria's royal family has the access to the library, no one else can enter. And the storeroom because we can get some photographs or old albums in there, maybe.' I answered.

'Okay! Let's go then.' Rosa said.

'Hey what happened to you?' An impatient Ashlynn asked the operator who was still not doing anything to start the machine.

'Sorry Miss but, no one can enter any palace without proper identity proof. May I see your ID?' he asked.

'Here,' I handed him mine. 'I'm Princess of Solaria and these are my friends. Now shall we have our service?' I asked.

'Sure your majesty!' He said and pressed the green switch.

We found ourselves in the Solaria palace's storeroom after some 15 seconds. It was dusty, with everything covered in white cloth. I knew we could get some useful thing there.

'Great! Our moms got to visit cool places whenever they were on a mission, and all we're visiting are the storerooms and libraries!' Ashlynn commented.

'Duh! We have got to clear our doubts remember?' Vee answered.

'Besides, we're having "lack of threats" in magix.' Rosa added and we all laughed.

'Sabrina, have you ever been in here before?' Pixel asked.

'Umm...no. Because Miss Nova never allowed me to do so, besides, my mom was too strict to be disobeyed. So never.' I answered.

'Hmm! So there are chances of them keeping all the stuff related to Chandra in here. They knew you'd never come here. That made it a safe place.' Pixel concluded.

'Such a mannered girl she is!' Ash sighed.

After half an hour of searching, we got something related to our business.

'It's the same image we've seen in the magazine.' Rosa said holding a picture.

'There must be something else too, look it's an unframed image, so there must be an album.. look for it guys!' Vee said.

We found it, I mean the album. It was a brown coloured, had handmade paper wrapped around the cover. We opened to see what's inside. There were at least 100 images of Chandra from right after her birth. The first one was Mom lying in a bed, holding Chandra who was wrapped in a pink towel. Dad was sitting there, smiling brightly. I can't explain their happiness that was coming out from their faces; after all, that was their first child. And Chandra! Fairy Godmother she was so beautiful. There were photos of her welcome ceremony, the party that followed after her birth, her first steps, her first princess dress and shoes, and many more. Each of them (almost) included the happy faces of my mom and dad. I'd never seen my mom this happy in my entire life. I got tears in my eyes. Then the album ended, just like that. There was no picture after Chandra's 1st birthday.

'Emotional journey indeed.' Pixel said.

'You know Sabrina, Chandra was so beautiful.' Rosa smiled at me.

'I know. But see guys, there's no picture after her first birthday.' I said.

'So what? The album is having "lack of pockets". There must be another, let's find out,' Ash got up and...she collided with an old vase. It rolled on the floor and ended colliding with the opposite wall, breaking itself.

'uhh! Sorry!' Ashlynn shouted.

'ASH! SHHHH! WE CAN'T TALK LOUD.' Pixel snapped in a low voice.

We all got up and continued our search.

* * *

 _Living room, Royal Palace, Solaria_

 _Stella and the rest were having tea and chatting about the situation, when Nova entered the room, running and almost tripping over one empty chair._

' _What's bothering you Nova? What's the emergency? And you came inside without knocking or asking. This is seriously disgusting.' Stella said._

' _Sorry...your...majesty...I...' Nova managed to say._

' _It's okay! Relax. What happened Nova?' Brandon asked._

' _Your majesty! I think...I...' Nova hesitated._

' _You think what?' Stella asked._

' _I think the Princess is in the storeroom, and not alone.' Nova uttered._

 _All four of them went in shock._

' _WHAT? Have you lost it Nova?' Stella snapped._

' _She's in Alfea now, how's it possible? Are you sure Nova?' Bloom asked._

' _I'm 100% sure, Queen Bloom. I can recognise her voice anywhere. I was passing through the hallway and heard some sound in the storeroom; I went closer to the room and then heard a loud sound. I 'm sure it was the Princess and her friends maybe.' Nova concluded._

' _But...' Stella started._

' _Not really impossible Stella, they're our daughters after all,' Bloom sighed._

 _They were about to get up and rush to the storeroom, but they stopped when they heard footsteps coming near. Soon 5 figures showed up, with questioning eyes. One had a photo album in her hands._

' _SABRINA/ASHLYNN?' Stella and Bloom called in unison._

* * *

 **Hi everyone, all well? Clap for me as this is the lengthiest chap. Hehehe.**

 **Sorry couldn't make it to the party in this chap. But I hope you liked it.**

 **Thank you for your review** _ **Musa Tecna bestfriends forever. (Kisses)**_

 **Your reviews are my fuel dears; please do R &R. Tell me even if you don't like it.**

 **Thank you for your love.**

 **-SMG-**


	20. Chapter 5 part 2

Living room, Royal Palace, Solaria

'SABRINA/ASHLYNN?'

As we entered the living room of our palace, we heard Queen Stella and Queen Bloom calling out their daughters' names. Their voices had mixed feelings. Soon I figured out they weren't alone, our Dads were there too.

'What are all of you doing here? You should be in school, did you take a leave? Are you fine my dear? Sabrina I...' my mother started to ask questions but I didn't let her finish, as I took out that photo album and hold it in front of her eyes. That made her shut her mouth.

'Care to explain? Queen of Solaria?' I said in a very low but intense voice.

'Princess! This isn't the way you talk to your mother...' Miss Nova said.

'Stay out of it, you didn't help at all, now let me take charge.' I replied. I knew I was being rude, that was killing me from inside but I had no other choice, I wanted zero interference in that moment.

'Your majesty!' Miss Nova bowed and went in the corner.

'So, Mom?' I asked.

She was quite, like she'd never been before. Her eyes were shocked, depressed, hurt, and surprised. It was more like she was having her worst nightmare.

'Sabrina, she's your elder sister, Chandra.' My dad came forward to hold my mom, and answered me.

'I figured that out Dad, I want further explanations.' I replied.

'Sabrina, it isn't easy to explain... we have to tell you a lot before your sister comes.' Mom finally said.

'Like, about what? The Winx Club?' I asked.

Because our parents were not teenagers, they didn't open there mouth in shock, but my statement dragged the rest of them in the same nightmare that my mom was having. Several minutes passed and nobody uttered a word. Ashlynn being the most impatient one (well, this time I won't blame her) broke the silence.

'Is anyone gonna say anything? This seems to be real examination of our patience for dragons' sake!'

'Yeah I mean, we already had too much of suspense, please clear it now.' Vee said.

'Children!' Queen Bloom sighed. 'I see you've found out about the Winx Club. Though I have NO idea how that happened.'

'Yeah so I was guessing it right, they've removed all the data from the magixnet.' Pixel adjusted her glasses and smirked.

'Yes we did, we had justified reason.' Sky answered.

'What in the dimension can be justified for what my parents did to me?' I asked.

Then the drama continued for a while. I found mom crying her heart out, dad consoling her. Queen Bloom took a deep breath and then she and King Sky explained us what we'd already known by our study, about The Winx Club. Mom stopped crying but was still panicking.

I went to sit next to her, after all she's my mom, and I couldn't be any ruder to her. I took her hands in mine.

'Mom! Please listen to me; I know I'm mad at you and Dad for not telling me about my elder sister Chandra. But know is the time, please tell me everything. I want to know. I have the right to know. And I promise I'll understand the reason why you kept it a secret all these years.' I said.

'And, also tell us about what happened to Winx Club?' Ashlynn added, 'Why did you guys split up mom?' she turned to her mom, 'because if you'll tell us maybe we can help,'

'Totally, please tell us. Oh I'm sorry your majesties, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm...' Rosa started but cut off by Queen Bloom.

'Rosalinda, Veenaviola and Pixel, I know,' she passed a smile, I was amazed.

'Daughters of Flora, Musa and Tecna?' My mom wiped her tears away and got up, went to them, cupped each of their faces one by one with her hands. Looked at them carefully, and smiled. 'The mini us, can you believe it Bloom? They're all together, just like how we used to be.' She said.

'Well, I kinda know them Stella, I'll tell you later.' Queen Bloom concluded.

Then we all gathered around, and they started telling us the story. Chandra was born 2 months after Prince Richard. Everyone at Solaria was ready to welcome their Princess. Things were blissful but when she turned 1, the Winx had to go to for a battle with the Trix, who tried to get control over the whole dimension. The Winx thought they were done with them 2 years before, once and for all. But they escaped and came back after 2 years, with more powers. The Winx and the specialists (I told Dad that Prof. Riven had already told us their story) were facing too many difficulties to beat them. During that battle, Chandra...died.

'WHAT!' the mini Winx yelled.

'What are you saying Mom!' I cried, tears coming out of my eyes.

'Yes dear, your elder sister is no more, she died 16 years ago. Just before your birth. In that cursed battle.' Mom cried too.

Awkward silence followed, we were not expecting this to happen. Pixel looked at me, I knew she and everyone was feeling bad for me. At least, Ken (Pixel's elder brother) was alive. Mentally retarded, but alive. She could meet him. But I couldn't even see Chandra. I cried like never before. I cried for the person whom I didn't knew a week ago, but she was my sister, my own blood. I felt like someone was beating me up. My girls tried to comfort me. My parents did too.

'But! What was she doing in the battlefield? I mean she was just 1.' I asked.

'Yeah Aunt Stell! Why didn't you keep her in the castle, or the palace or anyplace safer than the battlefield?' Ashlynn added.

Mom's face hardened. Dad and the rest panicked.

'Uhh! Because the Trix took charge over the whole of the dimension, no place was safe...' Dad couldn't finish.

'Why now,' Mom started in a low voice, 'you're trying to hide the truth Brandon?'

'Stella! That isn't the truth; you're just about to misguide our baby.' Dad said.

'Stella, no...please don't, we don't need this. We don't have any proof' Queen Bloom said,

'It's easy for you to say Bloom; you have both your children alive. I don't. And I don't want to hide anything from Sabrina anymore.' Mom said and got up.

'Uh! Mom?' I asked and we all got up.

'Chandra died,' she turned to us and pointed her index finger onto someone, 'BECAUSE OF MUSA!' we all went speechless, her finger was pointed to Veena.

'WHAT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE'S MY MOTHER!' Vee yelled.

'STELLA! STOP IT... Veena, don't listen to her. I'll tell you what happened...' queen Bloom said.

The rest of us looked at each other with zero clues. We couldn't understand anything. Prof. Musa was the reason behind my sister's death? But they all were part of the company of light, the Winx Club, moreover, best friends. How's that even possible? Something was just not right.

The four of them were fighting over the same topic. Soon we figured out my mom was on one side, and the rest were in another. They kept telling mom that what she believed was just wrong. That was an unfortunate mishap. It wasn't anybody's fault, definitely not Prof. Musa's. But Mom kept saying that she was right.

'Sabrina! Sabrina, I know my mom, she can't do such a thing, you don't believe it do you?' Vee came in front of me, saying.

I was speechless and shocked. I couldn't understand what to believe and say. I just looked at her without saying anything, and then to my Mom.

'Sabrina?' Vee took my hand and questioned with teary eyes.

'Hold on! I don't believe Aunt Musa did it. I mean come on, what could be the possible reason?' Pixel said.

'Something's seriously wrong.' Rosa said.

'So... this was the reason behind the split...' I opened my mouth and the rest looked at me.

'Yes, look like it was. But there must be a reason if Aunt Stella is accusing Prof. Musa.' Rosa Said.

'ROSA! I can't believe you just said that!' Vee covered her face with her palms.

'Veena! Be reasonable, all she's saying that there must be a reason. No one does anything without any reason. You should listen from both sides. That's more accurate.' Pixel cleared.

'First you decide on which side you wanna stay Pixel.' Vee replied in an angry voice.

'I'm not in any "side" Vee!' Pix replied.

'Guys! Don't fight.' Rosa tried to cool them down.

'Of course! You're already on 'rina's side. Fine! I know my Mom and that's enough, I don't care who says what.' Vee concluded.

'You're getting it all wrong Veena!' Rosa replied.

On the other side of the hall, our parents were arguing. It was unbearable. First, I was confused. And second, my friends were fighting.

'STOP IT! ENOUGH NOW!' Ashlynn yelled. That even made our parents stop their argument and look at us.

'Can't you guys see it? After all these years they're (our parents) still fighting over it, means they themselves are not sure about the incident. They fall apart without even being sure, and now we are fighting. Like, seriously?' Ashlynn said.

'You're genius Ash! Yes!' Pixel said. 'We just don't need this.'

'Together, we got to know much, and will find out the rest too.' Rosa said.

'Yes, and they' she turned to her parents 'are not gonna help. This was just they wanted.' Ashlynn said.

'Ashlynn! Now you're getting it wrong. We just wanted you to be safe. And we...' King Sky started.

'OH please Dad! Be safe from what? And why didn't you tell us about the Winx and the Specialists? What were you thinking? I feel like I don't know my parents!' Ashlynn answered.

'I can understand Ashlynn.' King Sky said. 'It's kinda hard to explain'.

'NO you don't! It's like you're totally different person. Thanks to Prof. Riven, we at least got to know something. You know what! You people are so unhappy and disturbed, that you separated without a properly verified reason. You kept your children in dark for 16 long years, without telling them anything. And now you want "us" to fight and split up just like you.' Ash said.

'PRINCESS ASHLYNN! This is the last time you're talking to your Father like this. Say sorry!' Queen Bloom scolded her.

'Of course! Who wants to even talk to such parents who don't love their children? Let's get outta here guys! We have got some serious matter to settle, they are not gonna be any help!' Ashlynn said and we headed towards the door.

I took a look at the faces of our parents while leaving. I couldn't recognize them. Who were they? Ash was right, it's like we never knew them. Parents are not supposed to hide things, such important things from their children. I at least, deserved to know about my eldy. But thanks to Mom, I didn't. How could this be a way to keep children safe, and from what? Besides, we all deserved to know about the heroics and bravery of our parents. We would've been proud.

We left Solaria with heavy hearts.

* * *

 _Witches' hideout, Island of snake_

' _Meduona! Take a break, you'll be sick.' Stormy said to her niece who was studying since she and Darcy told her about the past events. She was ready to try anything and everything to resurrect her mother._

' _Stormy's right! I mean I'm getting tired just by seeing you studying like this.' Darcy added._

' _Hmm! There must be some way...' Meduona didn't care and concentrated on her study._

' _Just like Icy!' her aunts said and sighed._

' _Something that can bring back life to Mom...but what is it?' Meduona muttered, and after some time, she yelled 'THAT'S IT! I GOT IT!'_

' _What?' Stormy almost dropped her teacup._

' _The source of life must be able to bring back life...the DRAGON FLAME!' Meduona said._

' _What?!' Darcy was surprised._

' _Of course! I mean if it has created the whole magix dimension then it must have some power to restore life too. The same happened to Domino. We should totally give it a try. We'll just need a part of that dragon flame.' Meduona said._

' _It was in front of our eyes, why didn't we think of that?' Stormy asked._

 _Dacry was quiet. This girl is as intelligent as Icy. And she and Stormy were nothing compared to her. If they couldn't be compared to Icy's daughter, how could they stand in front of Icy? And maybe, after some years, even if Icy couldn't get her life back, Meduona will start ruling over them just like her mother. She sighed._

' _Brilliant Meduona! But thing is, we can't offer Bloom any kind of deal that can make her share her Dragon Flame you know! Miss brainy!' Darcy sarcastically said._

' _Oh come on Aunt Darcy! You must've relied on that Bloom every time when you needed dragon flame. But I don't have to.' Meduoona smirked._

' _What do you mean?' Darcy and Stormy asked in unison._

 _Meduona didn't reply. She laughed an evil one. Then she turned to her Aunts and said-_

' _Trust me; Mom's resurrection will be a piece of cake.'_

 _Then she laughed again, Darcy and Stormy looked at each other with no idea. But surely Meduona was upto something seriously dangerous._

' _Time for revenge, Princess Ashlynn! Let's see how you fight a "shark".' Meduona muttered._

* * *

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry for delayed update. Busy celebrating the festivals :D :D**

 **Just got to know about Joe Jonas and Sophie Turner, sooooo happy! :D congratulations to them.**

 **Okay so Ashlynn's life is in danger now. And Musa killed Chandra? :O**

 **Thank you so much for your review** _ **CodenameH.A.F.**_

 **Guys, please R &R. Tell me about your thoughts.**

 **Stay tuned to see what's coming next. Probably will update after Diwali.**

 **So wishing you all a very Happy Dhanteras (festival where we buy mostly gold and worship the Goddess of wealth), Happy Bengali Halloween (I'm Bengali and it's fun :D it's our own version of Halloween mainly consists of 14 spirit, just a legend, don't be afraid haha) and a very very Happy Diwali (festival of lights and happiness, where we light up our homes with everything possible, share sweets and confectionaries and spread happiness). The enjoyment should be worldwide, I believe.**

 **Love ya!**

 **-SMG-**


	21. Chapter 5 part 3

Richard and Zeo's room, students' apartment, Red Fountain, Magix

The day after was Zeo's belated birthday party, in their Red Fountain room. He invited us at a restaurant in Magix City but because we weren't in a very good mood, he changed the venue. Honestly, I was going through so much since the past few days, I seriously needed a break.

Previously, we received a good scold from both Miss Griselda and Faragonda for "running away" from the school. According to Griselda we were "undisciplined, rule breakers, seriously offensive actors, and non deserving Alfea students". We had nothing to say. We got punished with another library cleaning schedule, and excused ourselves from headmistress's office.

After the tiring day at the library, we finally got to attend Zeo's party. Richard got to know about the earlier events from his sis and as a result he was now mad at his parents too. Rest of us were in the room, dancing in light music turned on by Richard, while I and Vee were in the little attached balcony, standing and looking at the moon.

'Sabrina, everything is fine between us right?' Vee asked.

'Yes Vee!' I replied.

'I'm sorry for reacting so much, I shouldn't have.. .' Vee continued.

'No I can totally understand Vee, Mom was accusing Prof. Musa and being her daughter you did what you felt right at that moment. Don't be sorry.' I assured her.

'I think Pix and Rosa are right, we shouldn't jump into any conclusion just like that, and we should investigate ourselves.' Vee smiled.

'And should know both sides of the story.' I replied. 'And no matter what, we'll always be friends.'

'Lock that!' Vee said.

'Pizza's here everyone!' we heard Zeo calling and went inside.

After getting done with our food, we were playing games. Some other classmates of the guys joined us and they were all busy showing off in front of girls. A typical guy thing. Richard made the entire possible attempt to keep the guys away from me, which was, kind of irritating. He was still being overprotective and still acting like my boyfriend (-_-). Others were getting along with Vee, Rosa and Pix and suddenly I realised that Zeo and Ash were missing.

I got up and made my way to the balcony, I found them there and quickly excused myself returning back in the room. They were standing close to each other. I thought Zeo finally gathered enough courage to tell Ashlynn how he feels. I surely didn't want to ruin the moment, and wanted to make sure no one disturbs them.

I smiled.

* * *

 _Balcony of Zeo's room, Students' apartment, Red Fountain, Magix_

 _Ashlynn was staring at the moon, it was a full moon night and she was with Zeo. What could be more perfect than this? She looked at him, the moonlight was pouring all over his face, she noticed carefully. His navy hair was making him even more attractive. His well built torso could get any girl weak in her knees. His strong hands that he rested on the edge of the balcony, oh, how she wished those hands holding her in his stronger and safer arms. A smile escaped from her lips and she looked back towards the moon._

 _Zeo turned his face towards Ashlynn, slightly so that she couldn't notice. How could someone be this beautiful? He was the centre of attention of many beautiful girls since childhood but she is something different, someone that made him, Zeo, go weak. Sabrina and even her brother say she's very talkative but what happens to her when he's around? She behaves like the calmest person ever. Her Niagara Blue eyes (A.N_ _ **:**_ _Pantone no. 17-4123 :P just search for it, yeah I'm a designer after all :D ) fits her so perfectly. Her flame coloured long hair makes her even more gorgeous, so adorable that she makes him sick. She has already been the lady of his dreams._

" _He is well mannered, and sooooo perfect!"_

" _She's got to be the one for me, I never felt this way before."_

" _I can't believe I'm falling for a non-royal, I mean I always had hots for Princes. But it doesn't matter anymore to me."_

" _She's the Princess of Eraclyon, and I'm not a Prince. What if she rejects?"_

" _I won't be able to handle if he says no to me."_

 _Both looked at each other at the same moment._

' _Ashlynn! I ...'_

' _Umm.. Zeo, I, wanted to...'_

' _Thanks for saving my life that day...'_

' _Oh... umm.. Never mind, is that all you wanted... to say?'_

' _No.. I mean...yes..Uh...'_

' _Zeo, its okay... relax.' Ashlynn said and started walking towars the room._

 _But she felt a grab in her wrist. She looked back and before she could understand anything she was in Zeo's arms with a single sweep. She felt good inside but as a sudden reaction she rolled her eyes._

' _Sorry, Princess.' Zeo said softly and looked in her eyes, still holding her._

" _His crystal eyes have a slight touch of crimson in them, what is he made of?"_

" _The breeze is making her hair bangs fall in her face, shall I touch them?"_

" _Please don't let me go Zeo"_

" _I can't wait for her to be mine"_

' _Zeo, someone will see us...' Ash muttered._

' _I was waiting to hold you in my arms since the day I first saw you Ashlynn.' Zeo replied._

' _Zeo...'_

' _Ashlynn... I ...'_

 _No one said anything, they looked at each other. Without knowing that the short distance between the two of them was being shorter. They were coming closer...and closer. Ashlynn closed her eyes when their lips were centimetres away..._

 _Suddenly a huge shadow ball came down from the sky and reached its target. Ashlynn fell down a few meters away from her position in no time._

' _ASHLYNN! Zeo yelled._

* * *

Balcony of Zeo's room, Red Fountain, Magix

We were all enjoying ourselves and discussing silly things. The mood was light and I was trying my best to ignore Richard's 'full of love' stare, started to think about what Zeo and Ash were upto, did they finally made it or not. Suddenly the trail of my thought broke with the noise of something cracking in, followed by Zeo's scream. He yelled Ash's name and we all got up and ran towards the balcony to see what had happened.

The moment I reached the place with others I saw a fainted Ashlynn lying on the balcony floor (what's that?), a scared and hurt Zeo holding her, a dark stain on the wall behind them and a laughing voice came from the sky that made all of us except Ash look towards the owner of the was that girl whom we all met at the Cloudtower during our visit, whom Ash called a shark. Meduona, if I wasn't wrong.

She was laughing and it was clear that she attacked Ash. Zeo was surprised and asked Richie to take her inside. He then got up and asked –

'Who are you? And what is the possible reason behind this misdeed of yours?'

'ohkay Blue haired lover boy, I'm Meduona and I'm seriously not interested in a convo with you, later.' Meduona replied and tried to block the balcony door with another shadow ball to stop Richie and Ash. But I destroyed the spell with one of mine.

'I apologised to you on behalf of her Meduona, why are you doing this?' I asked.

'I replied to you, whoever you are, that I'm not talking to you.' Meduona wasn't happy with me destroying her spell.

'Well, then what do you want?' Vee shouted.

'I want Princess Ashlynn, let me take her and show mercy to all of you by leaving without causing any harm.' Meduona said.

'We won't let that happen, you'll have to face us before you reach her.' Zeo said taking his sword out.

'And don't forget her brother is here too.' Richie came out of the room with his weapon.

'Oh you have no idea what you're inviting; I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Meduona laughed.

'ENOUGH of her, let's go girls! Mini winx transform!' Pixel yelled and we all changed ourselves into fairies.

Meduona was really powerful that she alone was fighting with all of us, 4 fairies and 2 wizards, and still we were having difficulties. We used our best spells and techniques and she was dodging them with ease. Suddenly we saw two clouds forming on both of her sides; the clouds took shape of two ladies.

'Nice trick Meduona! Now get that Ashlynn and we'll take care of the rest.

'With pleasure, Aunts!' Meduona replied and vanished herself from the place.

Those ladies were her aunts? No wonder she's so evil. I thought to myself and continued to fight.

If only fairy godmother was going to help us because we were really losing it in front of those senior witches.

* * *

 _Royal Palace of Eraclyon, Eraclyon_

' _Sky! Our children are in trouble, Meduona is upto something... we need to go.' Bloom, getting vibes from her spell, told her husband._

' _But Bloom, shouldn't we tell Stella and Brandon?' Sky asked._

' _We don't have time for this now Sky! Let's get going.' She answered and they both left for Magix._

* * *

Red Fountain, Magix

We were trying our best in the sky, and Richard was trying to block Meduona's attacks inside the room. I felt that he won't be enough to face her so I went inside, but it was too late. When I entered, I found Richard on the floor, deeply hurt and injured; while Meduona locked Ashlynn in a bubble and was about to leave.

'Where do you think you're going huh?' I asked, blocking her way out.

'Look who's here, the sunny girl if I'm not wrong. You think you can stop me? I mean come on!' She smirked.

'See Meduona! I don't know what exactly your problem is but this is seriously bothering us, leave Ashlynn and get out.' I shouted.

'Oh! Don't worry about that dear, I'm getting outta here in no time, but first, let me take care of you just like I did to your friend.' She replied, and attacked me but I somehow managed to dodge that.

'Why are you after Ashlynn?' I asked.

'None of your business,' Meduona replied.

'Yes it is. She's my best friend and it is my business.' I said.

'You really wanna know Sabrina? (Wow she knows my name!) ' Meduona stopped.

'Yes' I said.

'Forget it, you can never understand, you've been a Princess since you were born. Lived in a palace, with your family and most importantly, parents.' She took a deep breath; I couldn't believe she was saying all this. 'You can never understand the pain of not having parents.'

'Meduona! I...' I went forward.

'I want Ashlynn to bring back my parents, and don't worry once our work is done we'll send her back to that pathetic school of yours, if she stays alive by then!' Meduona went back to herself. Before I could understand anything, she attacked me and cleared her way. I fell down and she left with her aunts.

* * *

I got my senses back after some moments. I saw Vee, Rosa and Pix sitting beside me, Zeo sitting in a corner, covering his face with his palms and another guy was taking care of Richard. Just then a vacuum appeared and we were preparing to fight again but this time familiar people came out of it.

'Richard! Are you alright? And the rest of you?' Aunt Bloom asked us.

'Yeah Mom we're fine. Kind of!' Richard replied.

'Did something happen?' Aunt Bloom asked.

We were quite.

'Where's Ashlynn?' she asked after scanning the room again.

Again no one answered.

'Sabrina? Girls? Where's Ashlynn?' she asked again, but we couldn't answer.

'Richard! Your mom is asking something.' King Sky said. But he was still quite.

'Meduona and her aunts took her with them, they attacked us when we were enjoying a party here, we tried our best but they were way too powerful, they took her away.' I sobbed.

They were speechless.

'But why?' King Sky asked.

'I don't know, Meduona said she wanted her to bring her parents back, before I could ask anything further she left.' I replied.

'Meduona!' Aunt Bloom muttered.

'Oh, she's a witch of Cloudtower...' Vee couldn't finish.

'I know,' she replied.

Silence followed. All of our faces told the story of our mind clearly. Ashlynn was gone, we had no idea with whom and where, and for what? We had to go back to Alfea without her. And how Aunt Bloom got to know about the mess? We didn't call anyone. Then how? Oh! Only if she'd reached on time. Richard was sad, so were we. And I couldn't even stare at Zeo's face.

'It's late; let's go back to Alfea girls. We'll drop you there, have a word with the Headmistress and then we'll go rescue Ashlynn.' Aunt Bloom's courageous and brave voice said.

We got up to go, but Zeo spoke up and we stopped.

'Your majesties, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you in the mission.' Zeo stood up, wiped his tears and said.

'Zeo! Are you sure?' King Sky asked.

'Yes King! No matter wherever she is, we'll find her out. It's now important to me' He replied and King Sky smiled.

 _Though Ashlynn's last conversation with him was still playing on his mind—_

'Of course! Who wants to even talk to such parents who don't love their children?'

King Sky sighed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone long time! Sorry for that, festival hangover :P**

 **I hope you're all doing well.**

 **I also hope you liked the chapter. I tried to write something romantic, tell me how it was.**

 **R &R. I'll wait for that.**

 **Keep loving.**

 **-SMG-**


	22. Chapter 5 part 4

Alfea, Magix

It was 2 am of morning when we all reached school. We mean the four of us, King and Queen of Eraclyon, Zeo and Richard, and Prof. Riven. He came at the ground zero, hearing the noise. Another 'meeting with old friends' session went on between him and Ash's parents. Especially King Sky was pleased to see him. He (prof. Riven) was regretting for not reaching there before time.

At Alfea, we were directly instructed to return to our room, but we refused as we were ready to face anything to bring Ash back. She was one of us; we just couldn't leave her like that. I mean I knew teachers and her parents were enough to bring her back from wherever that Meduona girl took her, plus they had Richard and Zeo, but we wanted to join them badly too.

'Go back to your rooms, girls, you're already late enough to run late tomorrow.' Miss Griselda ordered.

'Pardon Miss, but we cannot sleep with Ashlynn gone. We seriously want to get her back.' Vee replied.

'She'll be back, I promise. But you girls have to go now, you have school tomorrow anyway.' Queen Bloom said.

'Aunt Bloom, we really wanna help.' I replied, with plead in my voice.

Probably she understood something; she came forward and cupped my cheeks.

'I know, Sabrina. I can see how brave you little fairies are, how strongly you stood against Meduona and her aunts. But dear, this time, where we all are going, is not a safe place. I cannot endanger your lives. She'll be back by morning.' Aunt Bloom said.

'We are proud of you girls!' king sky said.

'You're forgetting Sky, they are our children.' Prof. Riven said.

We had nothing to say after that. We were ready to leave for our apartment. While leaving we heard they were choosing army for the rescue mission.

* * *

 _Headmistress's office, Alfea, Magix_

' _I got no idea about this, I don't know how all that happened.' Riven put his head down and Musa came near to comfort him._

' _It wasn't your fault Riven, I've told you before.' Sky replied._

' _I am a Professor at Red Fountain Sky; I should have reached there on time.' Riven replied._

' _The girls told me they had a party in Zeo and Richard's dorm room is that true?' Miss Grisleda asked Zeo._

' _Well yes, professor, we were having my belated birthday party. Everything was fair and fine. I and Ashlynn were...chatting in the balcony,' Zeo took a moment to recall what he was going to have with his lady love, Ashlynn. 'Then Meduona and her aunts appeared out of nowhere and started to attack us. Before we could understand anything they got Ashlynn injured.' Zeo stopped and at this Bloom covered her face saying 'my baby!'_

' _Then we came out of the room and asked them the reason behind their behaviour, they didn't reply so we had to fight them.' Richard added._

' _And Sabrina told me that Meduona stated that she wants to bring her parents back.' Sky said. 'This can mean only one thing.'_

' _Meduona wants the Dragon Flame.' Faragonda said. 'She's way too intelligent as compared to a first year student, isn't she Griffin?' Miss Griffin was connected with them via Tecna's 6D device._

' _I should've told you that I've expelled her, I had no idea she'd do something like this.' Griffin said._

' _So now she's with her aunts, but where?' Musa asked and Bloom looked at her. 'Don't look at me like that Bloom; I'm just worried about my student.' Musa said in dismay and looked away, at which Bloom and Tecna smiled and Riven face-palmed._

' _We need to find out their hide out, otherwise we'll never be able to rescue Ashlynn,' Tecna said._

' _But how could we possibly find that out?' Sky asked. 'Bloom, try to concentrate and figure out where Meduona is.' He turned to his wife._

' _I'm trying sky, but not getting clear sensations. I think they are hiding in some sort of a hidden place or somewhere._

' _Maybe my gadget can help, here Bloom. Let me connect you to my computer and then we'll be able to find out, maybe.' Tecna said and everyone agreed, like they had any other choice._

 _Hours of tension passed and finally, finally they got the location of the Island of Snakes, and left Alfea on a new rescue mission._

* * *

 _Witches' hideout, Island of Snake_

 _Meduona and her aunts were in the mood of celebration. After all, this was their first official win over the Winx, in years. Though Darcy was not very pleased thinking about the increasing possibilities of Icy's resurrection. But on the other hand she thought about their possibilities of winning against the winx without Icy, and tried to be happy. Stormy was, well, happy the way her sister was. The one, who was genuinely happy, was Meduona. The thought of seeing her mother alive in front of her eyes was making her laughed until her jaws started aching. Then she looked at her prey, Ashlynn was lying on a rock slab, still unconscious. Meduona gave her an evil smile, revealing her canine even more._

' _HAHAHA! ASHLYNN! Princess of Eraclyon. You called me a shark! Now see, see how that shark has caught you. You can't do anything and slowly, slowly I'll make sure to steal your powers for my mother and no one will be able to stop us from conquering the world. Not you, your disgusting family, your irritating friends, and that sunny girl of yours.' Meduona stated._

' _Sunny girl?' her aunts asked in unison._

' _Yeah, Sabrina, Princess of Solaria.' Meduona replied._

' _That Stella's daughter!' Stormy said 'oh so hate her!'_

' _Yeah, so much light so much goody goody attitude. And so much pride.' Darcy added._

' _By the way, what are we waiting for? Let's take her to the Omega D and then use her dragon fire to save mom.' Meduona suggested._

' _No, we can't do that now. First we need to make sure she stays fully unconscious during that process. We need to use some greatest snake poison for that.' Darcy said._

 _They started searching for that particular poison, while Ashlynn woke up._

' _Uhh! My head! Wh..where am I? Zeo? Sabrina? Brother? Girls!...wh...ahh!' she caught her head and cried._

' _Easy Ashlynn, easy!' Meduona came near with her evil smile pasted on her face._

' _YOU!' Ashlynn tried to stand up but couldn't, she fell down on the slab. 'You! The shark girl! Where am I? And what do you have to do with this?' She yelled._

 _Meduona's face hardened with the mention of the 'shark' word. She made fists and tried to cast a dark spell on Ashlynn, but she controlled herself thinking about the need of the dragon flame, which could only be provided by Ashlynn._

' _What do I have to do with this? Come on! I'm the one to bring you here.' Meduona took a sit near the place._

' _What...what do you mean?' She asked._

' _She means she has kidnapped you, silly girl!' Stormy replied, followed by Darcy who had a small jar in her hands._

' _What! But why? And who are you two?' Ashlynn was seriously scared by then, seeing the surroundings of the island and the number of snakes present there._

' _Look at her, just like her mother, idiot!' Darcy said._

' _Yeah, she has no idea.' Stormy added._

 _Ashlynn was utterly confused. She couldn't understand anything the witches were up to. Did they know her Mom? But how? And who were they in the first place? Why was she kidnapped by Meduona? She was getting massive headache by all this unanswered questions._

' _Ohkay! I got it now, Meduona. You're upset with me because I called you a... well, I didn't mean that you know. Anyway, I'm sorry. But kidnapping a princess is not so charming you see. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Now let me go please.' Ashlynn managed to say._

' _You should be sorry for that Ashlynn. But that isn't the issue.' Meduona answered._

' _Then what is it? You've got no idea how much trouble you're inviting for yourself and for, well whoever they are.' She pointed at Darcy and Stormy and they got angry naturally. 'My parents and friends will soon find out where I am and then you'll be sorry for your mistake.' She concluded._

' _HAHAHA! Me? No dear. It's you who's gonna be sorry, for having the dragon flame within you' Meduona replied._

' _What are you saying?' Ashlynn asked._

 _But she got no reply. Instead, Meduona casted a spell on her so that she became unable to move from her place. Darcy and Stormy forced her to drink the poison. She got unconscious within seconds._

' _Time to see Mom.' Meduona stated and they left the place._

* * *

 _Inside the spaceship, somewhere in the middle of the Magic Dimension_

 _Everyone inside the spaceship was quiet. Tecna, Sky and Riven were busy flying the spaceship, Musa was sitting near Bloom, looking at her face. Not talking but wondering how she could be so quiet and calm knowing her daughter has been kidnapped. That too, by Icy's girl and sisters. Musa couldn't stay so calm if it was her daughter in place of Bloom's. 'Bloom seriously is a born leader, and she deserves a lot of respect'. Musa thought, -'no wonder she was the perfect leader for us, I'm glad once we worked together as the Winx Club.'_

' _Oh! The winx club! Whatever.' Musa's trail of thought broke when she remembered the name._

 _Richard and Zeo were sitting in a side. Zeo was disheartened, sad and heartbroken. He was having one of the most important moments of his life, and that witch ruined everything. Who was she? And was she after Ashlynn? Why did they take her away? And what was Sabrina talking about her needing Ashlynn to rescue her parents? What does Ashlynn has to do with her parents? Why is everything so complicated?_

 _Maybe Richard has got some ideas about this mess._

' _Richard! Do you know the kidnapper witches?' Zeo asked._

' _No dude! No idea, why?' Richard asked back._

' _Sabrina mentioned that Meduona needed Ashlynn to rescue her parents. So I thought maybe she's an enemy of the royal family of Eraclyon.' Zeo replied._

' _Well Zeo, Ashlynn is the keeper of the Domino's Dragon and its flame. And as Headmistress Faragonda said earlier, Meduona needs the dragon flame to bring her parents back to life as it's the source of life in the whole magic dimension. We have got nothing to do with Meduona and her Aunts.' Richard replied, but Zeo wasn't convinced. Seeing that, he added 'and now that you've got permission to come with us, listen to my instructions carefully. Fight with courage, like you always do. So that my parents could get impressed by you, you know for what.' Richard winked at his friend._

' _Richard! You're thinking way ahead of time. Besides Ashlynn's in trouble, we need to concentrate on that and not in anything else.' Zeo was blushing (_ _ **A.N**_ YES! Guys do blush, my ex boyfriend used to. :P miss him sometimes _) and rolled his eyes._

' _Come on! She's Ashlynn you're forgetting, she'll be fine.' Richard replied and looked outside._

' _Yeah, she'll be fine. I just hope we don't get too late.' Zeo muttered._

 _Suddenly Bloom yelled, holding her head._

' _Wait! Wait guys!'_

' _What is it Bloom?' everyone asked._

' _I think they aren't in the Island of Snake anymore.' She replied._

' _What?! Then?' Musa asked._

' _I don't know the connection is weakening.' Bloom tried her best to concentrate._

' _Hmm, quiet obvious, they must be heading towards the Omega Dimension.' Tecna said._

' _Yeah, near Icy's tomb.' Riven added._

' _Let's go then!' Sky said and changed the direction of the ship. (_ _ **A.N :**_ you must be thinking why aren't they using the teleportation machine or even the device. Well there are some restricted places where you can't go just like that, Island of snakes and the OD are two of them.)

 _No one noticed that Zeo looked at Tecna very carefully. How could she be so sure of the location of Meduona's mother's tomb?_

' _They know something, something important which we do not. I need to figure out what that is.'_

* * *

 _Near Icy's Tomb, Omega Dimension_

 _Darcy, Stormy and Meduona reached there with an unconscious Ashlynn. They started making the place suitable for their spell, by cleaning it up and making unreadable signs. They were not pleased to see the damage that Meduona left on her mother's tomb last time got vanished._

' _It's the winx, I'm sure. They've sealed the stone again.' Darcy said._

' _Oh snake! Damn! Anyway don't worry about that Aunt Darcy, piece of cake for me. You guys make sure the place is just right for the spell; nothing can go wrong at this point.' Meduona said and sat near Ashlynn._

' _Yeah, now she'll instruct us!' Darcy sighed and muttered but it was loud enough for her sister to hear._

' _Yeah, we'll make everything and her majesty will cast the spell!' Stormy was unhappy too._

' _Just wait until her mother becomes alive.' Darcy said._

' _Yeah, so that the situation gets even worse.' Stormy sighed and continued her work._

 _Soon they were done with the arrangements. They placed Ashlynn in the middle of the previously said place and Darcy and Stormy went to opposite sides, leaving Meduona in front of the stone. They started casting the spell and Meduona started to break the stone._

 _With the help of Ashlynn's Dragon fire, it was becoming easy for Meduona to break the stone, easier than the last time. She was almost done with that stone but suddenly they heard a massive sound of a spaceship landing somewhere near them. Darcy and Stormy got up from their places to take care of their uninvited guests while Meduona continued with her work._

 _They saw seven people coming towards them, running._

' _Stop that! Right now!' Musa shouted._

' _And who do you think you are to order us?' Darcy threw a shadow ball towards her but she managed to destroy that with ease.' Hi Riven! Do you still remember me?' Darcy went near Riven. Richard and Zeo were speechless seeing her activity._

' _Shut up Stormy!' Riven took his sword out._

' _Well, did you forget how much we enjoyed in the first year of college? While dating? You never liked this singer then.' Darcy said. 'long time it's been'._

' _Prof. Riven has dated this witch?' Richard couldn't help his mouth._

' _Shut up Darcy! We're not here to listen to your shit.' Musa went forward._

' _Yeah we have my daughter to save.' Sky said._

' _Do that, if you think you can.' Stormy answered 'we won't let you go near Meduona.'_

 _They started fighting. Sky and Riven tried to go near Meduona and Bloom, Tecna and Musa fought Darcy and Stormy. While Zeo and Richard were trying to talk to Meduona._

' _Meduona! You don't need to do this.' Richard yelled._

' _Yeah, we can talk this out...' Zeo added but they soon got attacked by her aunts._

 _With all the fight going on, Meduona didn't break her concentration even for a second. Bloom noticed this. She couldn't help but respect this little girl's courage. Zeo and Richard fought bravely but soon became unconscious by Darcy's eternal darkness spell. However, Zeo recovered but was unable to stand, but he reached near Meduona and tried to break her concentration. He failed._

 _After a while, Meduona opened her eyes. Everyone stopped fighting to see a fire ball came out from Ashlynn's body and entered Icy's tombstone, breaking it completely. Bloom shouted out a no but it was too late._

' _All done!' Meduona stated, happily._

 _The stone broke and cracked the soil as well, to reveal a block of ice. That came out of the ground and started breaking. Soon they all could see the face. The face the winx and the specialists never wanted to see in their life again, and which Meduona and her Aunts (well, almost) wanted to see so desperately._

 _After the whole body was out of ice, the face opened eyes._

' _AT LAST! Back to life.' Icy's cold voice appeared colder than ever, indicating the terror was back, once again._

* * *

 _ **Hey there everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry, for not being able to update frequently, but I'm not going to discontinue the story, so don't worry. Please R &R guys. It inspires me to right even more.**_

 _ **I hope you liked the chap. I'll try to post ASAP.**_

 _ **Icy's back after all. She's one of the best villains, according to me.**_

 _ **Will wait for your thoughts guys. Love you all.**_

 _ **Congratulations to Manushi Chhillar, Miss World 2017 for making India proud.**_

 _ **Also huge congrats to**_ _ **Demi‑Leigh Nel‑Peters, Miss Universe 2017.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **-SMG-**_


	23. Chapter 6 part 1

Headmistress's office, Alfea, Magix

We ran to the headmistress's office next morning as soon as we came to know about Ashlynn's arrival. To much of our shock, we found everyone who left for the rescue mission in her office, except Ashlynn. For a while we all thought about the possibilities of them being unsuccessful, but then they were the former company of light. There wasn't any possible chance of their defeat.

Aunt Bloom and King Sky were sitting in front of Miss Faragonda, Prof. Tecna and Musa were standing behind them, with Prof. Riven ; While Richard and Zeo were standing near the window, staring outside. There was no sign of our friend.

'Where's Ashlynn?' An impatient Rosa asked.

'Yeah, weren't you people supposed to bring her back?' Vee added.

They said nothing.

'Please tell us what happened? Where's Ashlynn?' I asked.

'Is she alright?' Pixel continued.

Aunt Bloom got up from her chair and came forward. She stopped infront of us and gave us a weak smile.

'Aunt Bloom?' I questioned

'She's fine guys, she's here in Alfea, in Nurse Ophelia's ( **A.N** : not sure about the spelling) room. She's a little injured and weak. She'll be fine by evening.

'Can we go and see her? Vee asked.

'Sure you can.' Her mother replied.

We wasted no time and rushed out of the room, but I returned 'coz we forgot something.

'Thank you so much, you people are the best.' I said and looked at their faces; all of them smiled but said nothing. I could see pain in their eyes, as if something had happened which wasn't good. But I thought to hold it for some time as we were excited to see Ash.

While leaving, I heard King Sky saying, loud and clear –

'Headmistress Faragonda, Icy is back'

* * *

' _Headmistress Faragonda, Icy is back' Sky said with great regret in his voice, everyone else gave similar reactions._

 _Faragonda was too shocked to reply anything to this. She knew the meaning of Icy's return to the Magic dimension, to life. She knew what the Trix would be able to do if Icy was with them. She knew that Icy's even dangerous than Darcy and Stormy combined. She knew she's even stronger than her ancestors, for she'd faced them. She knew the terror and threat on the dimension is back._

' _Miss Faragonda...' Tecna started but couldn't finish._

' _How could you let that happen, former company of light?' Faragonda asked._

' _We tried our best Headmistress! But that daughter of Icy's is very powerful, add on she had Ashlynn's dragon flame,' Musa Answered._

' _Nothing works against the dragon flame, especially when it joins the dark magic. Same thing happened when we were facing Lord Darker; it was only Bloom's healing power that made her retreat.' Tecna replied._

' _We had no choice than just to see Meduona casting the spell, and after Icy opened her eyes, they disappeared, four of them.' Riven continued._

' _And that left us no choice than taking Ashlynn and get on our spaceship to come back. She was so weak she needed medical help sooner.' Bloom said._

 _For a while Faragonda was quiet, she was in deep thought. Others were looking at her face including Zeo and Richard. Faragonda took quite a long time before she opened her mouth to say-_

' _Call the rest to come here as soon as possible, the company of light must reunite. And that's an order.'_

 _No one except Bloom and Sky was happy to hear this. Zeo was surprised to know about the company of light for the first time._

* * *

 _Witches' Hideout, Island of snake_

 _Icy was lying down on the snake skin bed of the witches' hideout. Darcy and Stormy were checking if she was doing fine or not. Though she was alive, she was too weak to move or do anything else than just lying down. Her sisters were trying to make her drink some potions so that she could recover quickly._

 _Icy opened her eyes again, this time she was feeling much stronger. She sat up on the bed, she saw her sisters taking care of her. Darcy and Stormy hugged her._

' _Icy! Finally you're back!' Stormy said._

' _Oh we were trying since ages, finally you're here, and I can't believe I'm saying this but after all you're our sister. We missed you.' Darcy said._

' _Yeah I know, no matter how much we hate each other we're family at the end of the day, and I always knew that wasn't the end. I knew you guys would figure something out to get me back.' Icy hugged her sisters back._

' _Well yes, and we trained your daughter so well that she was able to break the tomb and get you back.' Darcy replied and winked at Stormy._

' _My daughter?!' Icy was surprised._

' _Icy! You had a daughter remember?' Stormy was surprised too, did Icy forgot about her own daughter?_

' _Of course I remember! Idiot! But I thought she was dead...' Icy said in a heavy voice._

' _No she isn't. We saved her from Bloom; otherwise she would've killed her too.' Darcy lied again._

' _That Bloom! AAH my head!' Icy yelled holding her head._

' _Relax sis, she's fine now and she's the one who saved you,' Stormy said and Darcy pinched her to make her remember something, 'she could save you because of our training.' She completed._

' _Where is my daughter? Why isn't she here now?' Icy wanted to see her daughter badly._

' _She's outside; she said she would wait until you open your eyes and sound fine.' Darcy called 'Meduona! Come and see your Mom now!'_

 _Icy was all excited to see her daughter. All she could remember was before her death she thought her daughter was killed by the Winx. She was so tiny and was a 6 month old baby she couldn't fight her enemies. Icy was sure she was dead. But after all these years when she came to know that her baby was alive and now she was way too capable that she could bring her mother back from death, Icy was surely happy and proud._

 _Icy was looking at the huge stone block they used as a door at the hideout, she waited so eagerly. After some time a figure appeared coming from behind the door. Icy saw a 16 year old young lady with eyes like hers and having her father's canine tooth. The baby girl she last saw was a fully grown teenager now. Oh how beautiful my daughter is! Icy thought and got tears in her eyes. The girl was teary-eyed too, hesitating to come inside._

' _Me...duona!' Icy couldn't find her voice._

' _Mom!' Meduona ran towards her mother and hugged her. Both of them were crying._

' _Drama!' Darcy whispered._

' _Seriously! Icy didn't cry at the time of her death and now she is! Can't believe.' Stormy muttered but loud enough for Darcy to hear and she shook her head in reply._

' _I would've make ice statues out of you guys you know, if I was not this weak. I heard it... you would never understand, you're not mothers but I am, so for your own goodness just shut up or I'll make it up to you once I'm fully recovered!' Icy shot her death glare to at her sisters and they became quiet. Meduona started laughing at them and Darcy gritted her teeth._

' _Mom! Once you're absolutely fine we'll go rescue Dad. You know where he is right?' Meduona asked._

' _There's only one place where they could've buried your father Meduona.' Icy replied_

' _Where?' rest of them asked._

' _The Infinite Ocean, of course!' Icy replied._

' _Duh! We need sirenix to access that place and you know we don't have that now.' Stormy replied._

' _We don't need to go there, once we are able to wake Tritanus up, he'll find a way to come to us. We've made a plan before our death when we got the idea that the company of light would never bury our bodies together at the same place.' Icy said._

' _We'll figure that out Mom, right now you need rest.' Meduona forced her Mom to go to bed again, 'with the potion we've made, you'll get your energy back in no time, and then it'll be time to tell the dimension that the greatest power is back!'_

' _I love you Darling!' Icy kissed her forehead._

' _Wow Icy you're really smart, you thought of that and made a plan before...' Stormy couldn't finish._

' _Oh of course I am! Way smarter than you two idiots! Hahahaha!' Icy laughed._

' _Disgusting old days are back!' Stormy muttered._

* * *

Doctor's chamber, Alfea, Magix

We ran inside the chamber one after another and almost tripped over everything. Nurse Ophelia asked us to stay calm and then we saw Ashlynn, lying down on the bed and another nurse was taking care of her. We went forward to her and she gave us a weak smile. I got instant tears. The always excited cheerful talkative girl was unable to speak, her laugh used to make us happy and now all she could give us was her weak smile.

Though we were hurt enough, we didn't react in front of her.

'Ashlynn! My goodness we missed you!' Veena said.

'Yeah we did! How are you now?' Pixel asked.

'Ashlynn everything is fine now!' Rosa said and put her hand on Ash's back.

Suddenly Ashlynn started crying loudly. We were surprised. Nurse Ophelia said she was traumatized but it was really unlike Ashlynn.

'Hey ASH! Chill... you're in here now! With us, relax.' I tried to calm her down.

'NO! Nothing is fine girls! Nothing is.. and nothing will ever be fine with me again...' Ash sobbed.

'What happened Ash?' Pixel asked.

'I... I've lost my power.. They took it to rescue someone from death, and now I'm worth nothing!' She sobbed loudly.

We went speechless. What was she saying? Meduona and those two aunts of her took her powers to bring someone back to life? Was it even possible? No one can do it it's against nature. And what was the issue they had with Ash out of everyone in the dimension?

'What are you talking about?' Vee asked.

'Yeah how can your powers bring someone back to life? And it's impossible anyway!' Rosa said.

'Well, not entirely.' Pixel said and adjusted her glasses, 'Ash is the future keeper of the great dragon's flame which created the whole dimension and everything. So it's clear that Dragon's flame can give life to something and same can be done with dead bodies too, if implemented correctly.' She explained.

'Yes, they took my power... now I'm useless.' Ash continued to sob.

'Ashlynn, you're as important to us as you are to your parents and family. Trust me, we'll find a way out.' I said holding her hands.

'Yeah! And no matter what we'll always be by your side. And don't worry we'll bring back your powers. If taking someone's power is easy then I'm sure we would be able to bring it back too.' Pixel said.

'And you're not worthless or something, you're a part of us and we couldn't even sleep last night. We'll take good care of you.' Vee said.

'And I'll make herbal tea that'll give you strength.' Rosa cheerfully said we all made faces as the tea of hers was horrible. We've tasted it before too.

'That's bad, worse... but I'll drink it.' Ash replied and we all laughed.

Suddenly we saw someone was standing at the door and looking at us, maybe for quite some time, smiling.

'May I disturb you guys?' Aunt Bloom asked.

'Of course you may' I replied and she came near us, Rosa got her a seat and she sat, facing her daughter and us.

'I see you guys trying to cheer your friend up, let me tell you a story from my past. Which of course I would've told you way back Ashlynn, but I think now is the correct time to compensate.' Aunt Bloom said.

'Sure Mom, anyway I'm not angry with you anymore. Say.' Ash assured her mom.

'Well, you guys won't believe but the same thing Happened to me too. Once three witches took my powers away.' Aunt Bloom said.

'WHAT?!' we all replied in unison.

'Yes, I know now it's hard to believe but it's true. I was 16 and immature. I could not do anything at that moment. Many people are after the Dragon's flame you know, since the birth of the dimension. Everyone should understand that it belongs to it's heir only, who is it's rightful owner and no one else can have it or conquer it. No matter what it belongs to the Princess of Domino and being my daughter, you have a part of it Ashlynn. You'll be the keeper of it until Domino is getting a new princess in upcoming generation.' She said.

'How did you get your powers back then Aunt Bloom?' Vee asked.

'I told you guys already, it's within her, and no one can take it away. I just believed in myself and got my wings back.' She smiled. 'Believe in yourself Ashlynn, you can do it.'

'We'll help her do that, we promise.' Rosa said.

'I know you guys will, as your mothers did to me. I love you guys' she gave us a group hug, 'and now, let me treat you guys with some food and let's leave Ash here, I believe she has a new visitor.' Aunt Bloom winked and we looked at the door to find Zeo standing.

'Mom! I can't face him..' Ash was scared.

'Princess Ashlynn! You don't have to face him, just meet and talk to him, you'll be fine. Worked for me as well.' She got up and we left with her giving Zeo full privacy to talk his heart out.

* * *

12 am, Students' apartment, Alfea, Magix

We were unable to sleep, no one of us could. Ash was in the chamber under observation. So we decided to discuss about previous incidents and also what could we possibly do to make Ash believe in herself again. We came up with some pretty cool ideas while having snacks with Aunt Bloom at the cafeteria. We had listed everything from taking her to the coolest mall of Magix city to shop till we drop to set up a date for her and Zeo. But Pixel having the best IQ gave the best idea to take her to the Dragons' arena of Red Fountain, where she could practice on her dragon controlling skills to boost up her confidence, under the supervision of Prof...Umm.. Uncle Riven.

After that, something came in my mind suddenly.

'Guys! Guys... do you know who is Icy?' I asked.

'Icy?' Vee and Rosa asked in Unison.

'Yeah, while leaving HM's office I heard Uncle Sky saying 'Icy is back', so I thought...' I said.

'Hmm, King Sky knows about it and HM and the rest of them too, I think it has something to do with the company of light. Let me scan my data we've gathered in past few days about the CL.' Pixel replied. After some moment, she said-

'Yeah, Icy... she was the most evil villain of all time and she and her sisters Darcy and Stormy were the ones who gave winx trouble in every possible way. Icy and her husband were killed by our parents, we were so busy with the Winx club that we missed this part or it just went outta our memories'

'So were they the Trix we've read about?' Rosa asked.

'Yup! They were.' Pixel answered.

'So if Icy is back, where are the rest?' Vee asked.

Everyone was quiet for some time; I opened my mouth after getting a conclusion in my mind-

'During the fight at RF, Meduona said she'll bring her parents back. So if Icy is back after all this mishap, it clearly indicates that Icy is Meduona's mother. And she was calling the two senior witches 'Aunts' means they are the rest 2 of the Trix.' I said.

'And her Father is yet to be rescued.' Pixel added.

'Trix are back, means the terror and threat on magix is back now.' Vee said.

'We have to stop them from rescuing Meduona's father, no matter what.' Rosa said.

'Yes, we need to talk to them (Aunt Bloom and rest of the gang, right now they were living at Alfea) tomorrow. Let's sleep now.' Vee said and we all went to our beds.

Though I could bet no one was sleeping.

* * *

 **Namaste Everyone, Wish you a very happy new year. hope this will be a great year for you people.**

 **And again sorry for not being able to update. I was not doing well. But now I'm better.**

 **I hope you liked it guys, please R &R. Will wait.**

 **Thanks for all your love and support. Stay tuned as the next one is going to reveal some shocking information.**

 **Till then.**

 **-SMG-**


	24. Chapter 6 part 2

Next morning, Headmistress's office, Alfea, Magix

When we entered the HM's office next morning we found our desired people were already in there. Good for us, as we were expecting their time. Their expressions were indicating the rising tension. We were about to begin but, to much of our shock, specially mine and Rosalinda's, we found our parents there too; along with Aunt Aisha and another king-like person whom I assumed to be her husband. Rosa's dad (I can tell by their hair colour) and President of Techno-magic council, Pixel's dad were also present.

'Mom? Dad?' I and Rosa said in unison.

'Hello Sabrina, I hope you are...' My mom couldn't finish.

'What are you doing in here?' I asked out of my dismay, I was still mad at them.

'Princess Sabrina! Let your mother finish! We're here because we were part of the company of light as well. And now that the threat in the name of Icy is back, we had to come here to see the matter.' My mom explained.

'Yes Stella's right.' Aunt Flora said.

I said nothing after that.

'May I know the reason behind your presence in my office instead of classroom at this time?' Headmistress Faragonda asked.

'Yes Ma'am, we wanted to tell you something.' Veena answered.

'Then proceed Miss Veena,' Miss Griselda replied this time.

'Pixel will, Miss Griselda.' Vee said and Pixel went a step forward.

'Teachers and other respected people present in here, we want to tell you about Meduona's dad.' Pixel paused and another layer of shock covered others' faces.

'During the red fountain fight, Meduona had a little chat with Sabrina before kidnapping Ashlynn. She'd mention that she needed Ashlynn to bring her parents back. Now that her mother is back, we are sure she'll try to do the same with her father too. We need to protect Ashlynn.' Pixel finished.

'I'm so proud of you guys, seriously' Prof. Tecna said.

'Yes, but let us tell you that Tritanus can't resurrect unless he gets in touch with his trident. We made it sure last time, and all we need to protect is that trident.' Aunt Aisha said.

'Yeah, we can say his life is captured in that thing.' Her husband replied.

'He also happened to be your cousin right, Aunt Aisha?' Pixel asked.

'Yes, but the royal family of Andross has disowned him long back.' Aunt Aisha replied, 'now we only have Nereus and Tressa in the underwater kingdom'.

'So mini winx, thank you for your concern, now go back to your classes and after that you need to take care of your friend Ashlynn.' Miss Faragonda said. 'And the company of light, I hereby declare this meeting to be your official reunion after 16 years. Please put your personal dismays for each other aside and work together for the sake of the dimension. That's my order.'

Everyone noticed how my mom and Prof. Musa ignored each other gracefully.

* * *

 _Witches' hideout, Island of Snake_

' _What! Why didn't you tell me that before?' Meduona busted out._

' _We didn't know about this Meduona.' Darcy replied calmly._

' _I thought I'd be able to resurrect Dad with the dragon flame I stole from that pathetic little princess. Now we need to find that trident. Where is it anyway?' Meduona was disappointed._

' _We need to find that,' Icy replied. 'And as per my knowledge about the Winx and their secret places, this isn't gonna be difficult.'_

' _Then let's brainstorm and find out a solution.' Meduona said, 'Aunts Darcy and Stormy, arrange some food, I'm starving.'_

' _Yes Meduona' Darcy gritted her teeth; she wished she could kill her by adding some strong poison in that food. But that was a bad idea itself because Meduona is immune to all kind of poison._

 _Darcy sighed._

* * *

 _Headmistress' office, Alfea, Magix_

 _: Flashback :_

 _Stella met Flora in the Alfea garden before entering the office building. She was with Helia as Stella was with her husband. They were teary-eyed after seeing each other, not really seeing but for being able to talk to each other. They'd met in all those magic council meetings in past years but never actually had a conversation more than sharing general greetings. They hugged each other and shared a beautiful moment together, Brandon and Helia too. They were recalling memories on their way to the HM's office. They entered and found rest of the company of light were in there already. Everyone... Musa too._

 _Musa! Her once best friend and teammate, who is also the reason behind her first child's death._

 _Brandon noticed his wife's change of facial expression. He quickly took her hand and went away from Musa and Riven, nodding a little._

 _Stella was in too much confusion about the scenario going on in Alfea, she didn't pay much attention to Musa either. She was now mad at Bloom for not telling her about Icy's secret daughter. She needed to deal with these new issues first, past can dwell in past. She along with Aisha and Flora had a little chat with Bloom. They were disheartened at first but then they understood Bloom's situation and her reason behind maintaining the secrecy and forgave her. They were the Winx after all. Add on, Musa noticed that Bloom was not lying about Meduona all the time, she actually didn't tell anyone. She felt sorry for herself, for questioning Bloom's honesty._

 _They were about to discuss further plans about stopping Icy when their daughters entered._

 _: End of flashback :_

' _The situation is in our favour totally, they can't get Tritanus's trident at any cost.' Musa said._

' _I'm not so sure Musa!' Tecna said tapping on her tablet screen._

' _Why Tecna?' Musa asked, surprised at her friend's reaction._

' _Hmm, because it is in the Magix city museum, under the 3_ _rd_ _layer of techno magical protection created by Timmy and me, locked with spells casted by all of us but, let's be honest, that daughter of Icy's can go to any extent to break all that up.' Tecna replied._

' _Yeah, and we've seen a little trailer of what she can do.' Riven agreed._

' _But at the end of the day she is just a 16YO witch, how dangerous can she be? Not more than us definitely?' Nex asked._

' _A 16YO witch who casted dark spell on Orientation Ball's gifts, almost killed Lucy, hypnotized a Red Fountain dragon, kidnapped my daughter, stole her powers and used it to give Icy back her life.' Blood explained._

' _And Lucy also confirmed that she's even more dangerous under water, she changes into a sea monster just like her father.' Miss Faragonda added._

' _Then we need to be worried.' Brandon said._

 _After an hour of intense discussion, the finally came into a conclusion-_

' _I think we should head towards the Magix City Museum, to make sure the Trident is safe and sound. Company of Light, you have a mission.' Faragonda said._

 _They all agreed (kind of) and left Alfea, Stella and Musa kept maximum distance between each other._

* * *

 _Yard, City Museum, Magix city, Magix_

 _It was noon, the sun was shining brightly. The company of light arrived at the said place. Everything was calm and cool like never before. Sometimes too much calmness predicts the forthcoming storm. Though the company of light were fully prepared for their mission. They were ready to face the worst situation. They even got the helping hands of Zeo and Richard. Both of them wanted to join for the sake of their won training and their Professor, Riven, allowed them._

 _They entered the Maxig city museum. It was an old building, so old that it can be called ancient. Though with Timmy and Tecna's newly (15 year ago) built highly advanced security technology had made the museum way better than it was. It consisted 3 layers of techno-magical protective barriers specially created to protect Tritanus's Trident. It was the most important item in the whole museum according to the situation going on. They'd buried his body in the depths of the infinite ocean and took his trident away as it was powerful enough to bring it's master back to life after sometime. Aisha wanted to give the trident back to King Nereus and Princess Tressa as it was originally a property of the Underwater kingdom of Andross. But Tressa refused to take it back and keep it as a memory of their betrayer brother. So they kept it in the museum under supervision. It was a one of a kind weapon that can either destroy or rebuilt things, or people as well._

 _They reached the 3_ _rd_ _level, and were checking if everything was fine. Aisha called Tressa using Tecna's 6d device._

' _Cousin Aisha! How are you? Hey I can see the...Winx!' Tressa was surprised._

' _Hello Cousin Tressa, yes they all are here. We're on a mission now.' Aisha said._

' _On a mission?!' Tressa couldn't believe._

' _Hey Tressa!' Everyone said in unison._

' _Hi everyone,' Tressa said in disbelief. 'Aisha! Are you guys in the Magix city museum? What brought you there?'_

' _Tressa, our sister-in-law is back,' Aisha explained the whole situation to her cousin, Tressa's expression changed with every single detail. She couldn't believe so many things had happened in such a short time. Moreover, their evil sister-in-law, Icy the witch was back. That too, by her little daughter. 'So this is why we are here, to protect Tritanus's Trident from wrong hands.' Aisha stopped._

' _Cousin Aisha, there is something that I have to tell you, regarding that Tri...' Tressa couldn't finish, she saw a huge shadow ball dropped in the middle of the room and the connection was lost._

' _Oh my mermaid! I should have told her way before!' Tressa ran to tell everything to her eldest brother Nereus._

 _In the meuseum, the Winx, the Specialists and Zeo-Richard were attacked. Though initially they couldn't figure out from where. Then they saw Meduona, along with her aunt Darcy._

' _Well Hello, once legends! I hope you all are doing good.' Meduona smiled._

' _Meduona! We need to talk!' Bloom said._

' _Ah come on! Every time when I see you, Ashlynn's mom, you always have something to talk to me about. Rubbish!' Meduona harshly replied._

' _But this is serious! What you are doing is absolutely wrong!' Bloom shouted._

' _Oh yeah? And why so? Oh forget it! I'm here for something that belongs to me, my father's trident.' Meduona said. 'Aunt Darcy! Please take care of them.' She took a step forward to that Trident._

' _Wait! This is the 3_ _rd_ _level of... how did you crack the codes of the first two levels?' Tecna asked in dismay._

' _Ha ha ha! We didn't crack anything, we didn't have to.' Darcy replied this time._

' _What do you mean? I created this security system and I know it requirements.' Timmy said._

' _Well, we just turned ourselves in liquid substances and travelled with you all the way.' Meduona said, 'my aunts are not as useless as they appear to be'. She smirked and Darcy gritted her teeth._

' _It was... was it so easy to avoid the security?' Timmy sat on his knees, Tecna held him._

' _Well it seems to be, Uncle Nerd!' Meduona said._

' _You are forgetting we are here Meduona! If that is your name!' Stella said._

' _Are you sunny girl's mother? You know she is the only one whom I can talk to.' Meduona said._

' _Why are we wasting time guys? Let's just end their plan here and now!' Helia said and everyone took their positions._

' _Ah well! Aunt Darcy can handle you guys, you were there when I was bringing my mom back, could you stop me, company of light? NO! And even today you won't be able to do anything.' Meduona said and went forward to get the trident._

 _Darcy created a huge illusion so that the winx and the specialists got confused and couldn't see each other or any other thing. Meduona was near to the trident but was stopped by another code cracking riddle._

' _Oh mine! Not now!' she tried to break the glass box with her strongest and most effective spells but failed several times. She was busy with the box and her Aunt was busy with the others, confusing them. The company of light were struggling to find a way out of the illusion and eventually Bloom found the way. She got out and rescued everyone._

 _They attacked Darcy and with only one attack Darcy fell down. Zeo and Richard were nowhere to be seen, Bloom asked about them but no one had any clue about them. They went to stop Meduona._

' _Oh Snake Aunt Darcy is good for nothing! And this stupid box!' she saw the company of light coming towards her, with Bloom and Sky in front. There was no way she could stop the 12 of them, so she concentrated on the riddle._

 _It was asking, 'the name of the ancient power, that unlocked its strength.'_

' _What could it be?' Meduona asked herself. 'Think Meduona think!'_

' _Meduona! Stop!' Flora and Aisha shouted._

' _The ancient power of ocean probably, dad is related to ocean!' Meduona murmured._

' _Meduona! I'm your Aunt! Listen to me!' Aisha went forward and took her hand. Everyone thought she would cast a spell on Aisha (though that could not do anything to her). But Meduona looked into her eyes, surprised._

' _What are you...saying?' Meduona twisted her eyebrows._

' _Yes! Tritanus is my cousin, so that makes me your Aunt, from your fathers' side.'_

' _My fathers' side?' Meduona couldn't believe in her eyes, it was the first time in her life she was meeting someone from her father's side. She smiled a pretty one._

 _Aisha realised she was beautiful, if she behaves like a normal person. But that didn't last forever._

' _My aunt! My aunt who killed my parents! Right!' Meduona was angry again._

' _No No Meduona! You need to understand. It happened when Tritanus went to get the Sirenix...' Aisha couldn't finish._

' _Sirenix! That's it! Thank you, Aunt Aisha.' Meduona entered the password and in front of everyone's eyes, the box opened._

 _But to everyone's shock, especially of Meduona's, the box was empty._

 _Everyone widened their eyes; they couldn't believe that Tritanus's Trident was already GONE!_

' _WHAT! Who took it before me?' Meduona screamed._

' _Timmy! Tecna! Did you guys do it?' Bloom asked._

' _Where did you keep it then?' Riven asked._

' _NO wait! We are as new to this as you guys. We didn't take it away from the box.' Timmy replied._

' _Then where is it?' Musa asked._

' _Great! We already lost it!' Nex was disappointed._

' _Guys! Please! Wait let me think.' Aisha tried to concentrate, 'when I was talking to Tressa, the last thing she said was, she wanted to tell me something about that trident.'_

' _That means she's our only hope now!' Tecna said._

' _Aisha! Call Tressa and tell her we're coming to the underwater kingdom of Andross, we have got a trident to save.' Bloom said and left the museum with others, without noticing that Meduona had already left with her unconscious aunt._

 _Of course! After listening to all of their conversation._

* * *

 _Rooftop, Magix city Museum, Magix_

' _Dude! They'd headed towards the underwater kingdom of Andross.' Richard said._

' _Okay, then let's just follow them and let them know that we didn't left the battlefield yet.' Zeo said and they left in their wind rider._

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! I hope you all are doing well.**

 **Again, apologies for late (soooooo late actually) update, I was not doing well. Now I'm quite okay.**

 **R &R and let me know about your thoughts. I've got a new phone so it would be easier now for me to reply and stay in touch with you guys. **

**What do you think the secret to be, that Tressa's been hiding all these years?**

 **And where is the trident anyway?**

 **Till the next time.**

 **-SMG-**


	25. Chapter 6 part 3

_Sea shore, Underwater kingdom of Andross, Magix_

' _Dude you know, I can't breathe under water. Seems like you have to go in there alone, with this thing...' Richard said and tried to hand that particular thing over to his friend Zeo._

' _No, you are going to hold that Richie, you said you will as you are a prince, though that was the 'lame'est excuse I've ever heard.' Zeo smirked._

' _Well it is a royal asset you know, so I thought maybe a royal should hold this and hand this over to the company of light.' Richard tried his defence mechanism at its best._

' _Not all the members of the company of light are royals Richie, groom your mind. But anyway, I'm not gonna hold it. Instead of that, I can cast a spell that can make you breathe under water.' Zeo replied._

' _Cast a spell? Wow dude!' Richard was surprised._

' _Richard! I belong to a wizard family for your information.' Zeo closed his eyes and started the spell._

 _It was Zeo who opened the box before Meduona, while she and her Aunt were busy fighting the others. Zeo was intelligent enough to solve the riddle. Richard took the trident and both of them got out of the room, waited at the roof of the museum. Soon the learnt that the others had left for some other destination, so they followed. Personally, Zeo was happy that he could trick down Meduona, the witch he hated the most for kidnapping his Ashlynn, creating chaos around unnecessarily and making life difficult around Magix. Zeo blushed a little at the occurrence of the thought of 'his Ashlynn'._

 _Zeo casted a spell on Richard, though Richard was hesitating a little bit before getting into the water. But he trusted his best friend more than himself. So he jumped into the ocean, followed by Zeo. After covering some distance they reached their destination, the palace of the underwater kingdom of Andross. It was an old one, like most other palaces of the dimension. The gate was being protected by two guards, they, obviously, stopped them from entering._

' _Strangers! Who are you and what is the purpose of your visit to the underwater kingdom of Andross?' the older guard asked._

' _Well I am the Crown Prince of Eraclyon and...' Richard started but Zeo cut him off._

' _We're from Red Fountain School of Wizardry, Bravery and Heroics of Magix and we're on a mission. It's very important and we request you to let us go inside and meet king Nereus. Please!' Zeo said._

' _What mission are you talking about?' Asked another guard._

' _It is about some really important matter and for the sake of Magixs' future, it should get solved ASAP. We have something that we want to hand over to king Nereus.' Richard answered and Zeo face palmed._

' _What do you have?' The guards were being impatient._

' _here!..' Richard was taking the trident out while Zeo stopped him, 'what? you think they'll let us in just like that? We should show them this, that's the only way we can get in. You don't know Zeo because you aren't a prince; I am and I know these peoples' work and the orders they have to follow being a palace door keeper.' Richard took the Trident out._

' _The... The Trident of Prince Tri... but this was kept in the Magix Museum!' the older one said with unreadable facial expressions._

' _Did you guys steal it? ANSWER!' the other one was furious._

' _Their motive seems questionable, we should just arrest them and present in front of the King!' the older one suggested and the younger one did it with the trident he had in his hands, before they could fight back._

' _Great work Buddy!' Zeo mockingly muttered._

' _Well at least we're going in now!' Richard replied._

* * *

 _Royal Court, Palace, Underwater Kingdom of Andross_

 _King Nereus was tensed after knowing the whole story, presented by the Company of light. At first he couldn't believe in his eyes that he was seeing them together again. But after Princess Tressa's confirmation, he did believe. Though with Stella and Musa not talking to each other, it wasn't the same as before. At that particular moment, he and his sister were really worried about the future possibilities of their own brothers' resurrection. The world can be cruel sometimes._

 _The royal court was filled with the members of the CL. They were all discussing about the same old threat, their own Prince and rival, Tritanus._

' _But now, friends, the most important question is- where is the Trident?' Nereus said._

' _We must find it before it's too late, but one thing is for sure, the trix and their daughter didn't get it.' Sky said._

' _Well, neither did we! I wonder where it has gone.' Tecna asked._

' _Same question!' Stella said._

' _I can't believe it's been stolen by someone, in front of our eyes. We should retire.' Riven said._

' _Well we did, a long ago Riven. We came back from retirement you can say.' Bloom replied and everyone smiled. They didn't pull it longer as the situation was really tensed._

' _Cousin Aisha! And everyone, I have something to tell you people.' Tressa finally said._

' _Yes you were saying it when the Meduona attacked. What is it Cousin Tressa?' Aisha asked._

' _Well you know,' Tressa took a deep breath, 'I should've told you way before, but...' But she couldn't finish as the guards entered with Richard and Zeo._

' _Your majesties! We've found these thieves outside the castle door,' older guard said._

' _Zeo! Richard! Where have you been all this while?' Riven was surprised, and everyone else was too._

' _Professor I can explain! But first please tell these guards to free us. Zeo...' Richard looked at his best friend._

 _But Zeo wasn't quite listening to the conversation that was going on._

 _Zeo was feeling strange. An unfamiliar sensation was going on inside his body and mind. He has never felt this way before. As if he was too comfortable in this court room. As if, he's been here before. As if every pillar of that room could sense his presence. By the time he was sure he's familiar to this place._

' _ZEO!' Richard shouted and Zeo came out of his thoughts._

' _Yes? Oh yes. King Nereus, please order them to free us, we have something very worthy to tell you and the others.' Zeo bowed down in front of the King who was continuously looking at him in a strange manner ever since he has entered._

 _King Nereus was speechless. He didn't know what he was looking for in that young guy standing in front of him. He just looked very familiar, very close to him. His eyes were making him nostalgic and were reminding him of someone._

 _Awkward silence followed and soon Zeo discovered King Nereus was not the only one in the room who was looking at him strangely, his sister was there in the list too. The company of light looked at each others' faces being absolutely clueless._

' _Your Majesty, these guys are thieves. They've stolen Prince Tritanus's Trident.' Younger guard said. (Underwater kingdom of Andross was still heirless, so it was mandatory to call Tritanus 'Prince' until the next Prince is born)._

' _WHAT?!' the CL said in unison._

' _Free them and you shall leave. We'll take care of the matter.' King Nereus said and the guards left._

' _oh Goodness! But how?' Bloom was relieved and curious too._

' _Yes, how could you guys?' Musa asked._

' _well it's all him,' Richard, probably for the first time in his life, gave all the credits to the deserving one. ' Zeo cracked the code while you were busy fighting Meduona.' He pulled the Trident out for everyone to see and relax._

' _But how did you guys entered the underwater kingdom?' Riven asked._

' _Professor it's Zeo again, it's his spell that we're in here with all the comfort of breathing properly.' Richard answered._

 _Everyone then started talking about how brave these kids are and how much safe is Magix's future in their hands, while Nereus and Tressa continuously looking at Zeo awkwardly and Zeo finally made everyone quiet._

' _I...have been in here before...'_

 _Everyone stopped talking and looked at Zeo together; he could feel pairs of eyes pointing at him all at the same time._

' _Son, are you sure?' King Nereus asked, his eyes watery._

' _He... does remember... Brother!' Tressa said while going forward to Zeo, holding his face in her hands. That made Zeo a bit uncomfortable, but the touch was feeling familiar._

' _What's going on guys?' Aisha broke the silence from the CL's side.'Cousin Tressa? Nereus?'_

' _This is what I wanted to tell all of you,' Tressa looked up and everyone could see she was crying._

' _What...is it, Tressa?' Bloom went to her and put one hand on her mermaid friend's shoulder. Tears started cascading from Nereus's eyes._

 _After some moment of suspense, Tressa finally opened her mouth to deliver some words, leaving the rest of the crowd speechless._

' _The Underwater kingdom of Andross is not heirless. Prince Zeo is the next rightful owner of the throne.'_

* * *

 _:Flashback:_

 _It was a bright day in the underwater kingdom of Andross,17 years ago. King Nereus and Princess Tressa were relaxing after a tiring royal ceremony. Those days were kinda good. As the CL had just finished a war against the Trix and Tritanus and they lost. They were too weak to fight back so they found it better to hide themselves and prepare for the next battle. Their situation was too bad to even talk about. Though the company of light continuously tried to track them down and settle the battle with them, once and for all. It was a day of sunshine when Tressa came to know about an interesting news. That her wicked sister-in-law, Icy, was pregnant with her brother's child._

 _Tressa was intelligent and sensible. She didn't break the news to anyone as it was an important day for her kingdom. Her brother, King Nereus was getting married. Their father was no more and Tressa didn't want her mother to get all excited about the news. At the end, Tritanus was her son and he was going to be a father, and she a grandmother. So she decided to remain quiet for the next few days._

 _But the wedding didn't happen; the would-be bride disclosed a bitter truth about Nereus and eventually left the ceremony. Queen Ligea couldn't take that and she became seriously ill. Suddenly the happy environment turned into a tensed and sad one. At that situation, Tressa told her mother and brother that the heir of the throne is coming. They were happy and sad both at the same time, both for obvious reasons._

 _The unborn child was now worth more because it was proven that Nereus couldn't be a father. The reason why his bride left and mother got sick. And Tressa couldn't get married because her boyfriend left her saying he can't just spend the whole of his life under water, leaving her heartbroken. So Tritanus's child was the only way they could have a baby in the royal family._

 _But getting the child wasn't going to be easy. Tressa alone was not enough to fight even the weaker trix. She could ask for help from the Winx and help them by tracing the trix's location, but she didn't want to involve too many people. So she thought of a different way out. Tressa was friends with a well known wizard of Andross. That wizard and his family agreed to help her out. They waited for 9 months and then when Icy delivered the baby, she was already too weak. Tressa attacked them with the wizards silently and created an illusion. They took the baby and in place of that they kept an illusion of a dead child. They casted spells for making them feel dizzy so that the trix and Tritanus couldn't remember anything about their baby._

 _Tressa thought it was too easy and her decision of not involving too many people was just right. She took the baby boy in her arms for the first time and noticed he had crystal eyes and navy hair, just like his father. Tressa was so happy that she danced all around the palace holding the baby. Nereus named him- Prince Zeo of Underwater Andross. Queen Ligea was recovering after seeing the face of her grandson. Three of them decided they won't tell this to anyone. Not even to their Cousin Princess Aisha. They kept the baby hidden and baby Zeo was being brought up by his Uncle, Aunt and Grandmother._

 _But happiness didn't last for too long. Situation started changing way too sooner than they could imagine. The Trix started attacking all over again and Tressa and Nereus didn't feel it safe keeping Zeo with them. Though absolutely nobody knew about his existence, they couldn't be sure. Fighting within themselves, and after long discussions, they decided to hand him over to a good foster family. For a better future Zeo deserved, the Wizard Family that helped Tressa, agreed to adopt Zeo. On a good day with broken heart, Nereus handed 1 YO Zeo to his foster parents. And took a promise that He'd never know his identity any sooner._

 _:End of Flashback:_

* * *

 _Royal court, Palace, UKA_

 _Nobody could utter a single word after Tressa's visit to down memory lane. They couldn't identify the emotion they were going through._

 _Nereus and Tressa were the happiest people._

 _And Zeo, well now he knows how could he breath under water._

 _And also, He's a Prince, not just Zeo, but Prince Zeo of UKA._

* * *

 **Hi Everybody, huge apologies for not updating soon.**

 **I had a visit to the north east India, and also, I got a job. So getting very little time to write.**

 **Please have faith on me, I'm more excited to tell you guys the complete story.**

 **Love the story like you do. You guys are the best.**

 **Love**

 **-SMG-**


	26. Chapter 6 part 4

Student's apartment, Alfea, Magix

It's been a few days since that incident. We brought Ashlynn back from the Nurse's room after the company of light's departure from Alfea. The news channels covered the massacre that'd happened in the Magix city museum, and the magixnet obviously, played an important role in making the news viral over the dimension. So within 2 days of that mishap, every living and non living thing on the dimension was aware of it. It was practically a nightmare for them to know that Icy was back and Tritanus was about to get back his life again. But looking at the bright side, they were happy about the reunion of the company of light. Because if the threat was back, their saviours were back too.

The atmosphere at Alfea even wasn't same as before. Many students wanted to leave after the news broke out. Parents had a meeting with the faculty members and somehow they were convinced that the situation is totally under control and Alfea is totally immune. But honestly, it wasn't.

'For the last time I'm telling you guys, RE-LAAX!' Ashlynn said, being back to her own self. Though she was still weak and still without her powers.

'I don't know Ashlynn, I mean if you ask me don't I have faith on the company of light of course I have, but...' Vee said.

'No ifs and buts, our parents are heroes.' Ashlynn concluded.

'Plus, they have Zeo by their side' Pixel cracked this and we all laughed while Ashlynn just blushed.

We were laughing but we just couldn't relax.

* * *

 _Witches' hideout, Island of snake_

 _Icy busted out with anger when Meduona bought an unconscious Darcy in their hideout, and without the trident of Tritanus. She couldn't just believe what was on the frame._

' _HOW COULD YOU? MEDUONA?! How could you just let them get away with something that is rightfully ours? Something that can bring your father back? Answer!' Icy was getting mad._

' _Mom, I swear I don't have any idea how this entire thing happened,' Meduona said while placing Darcy, who was still unconscious, on a rock bed for Stormy to take care of her. 'But one thing I can surely say, that trident isn't with them. They were as surprised as I was.' She then, explained the whole story to her mother._

' _You fool! Didn't you understand? They fooled you; I know it is with them.' Icy shouted at her daughter again._

' _Mom! No! I was there when it happened. I opened the box first. The Company of light was busy with Aunt Darcy. And there were Richard and...' then when she understood it completely._

' _What?' Icy questioned._

' _Zeo! Richard and Zeo were not there when I opened the box!' Meduona couldn't believe someone's made a fool out of her._

' _WHO are they?' Icy was curious and impatient._

' _Richard is Ashlynn's Brother, Bloom's son. And Zeo I don't know, maybe her boyfriend.' Meduona answered._

' _That's it! I knew it! You have been tricked Meduona!' Icy concluded._

' _Maybe you trusted and relied on her way too much Icy!' Stormy laughed and got a death glare from her sister as a reply._

' _Track those little guys; I'm sure they have the trident with them.' Icy said._

' _You'll have to pay for this, brother of Ashlynn!' Meduona muttered._

* * *

 _Royal Court, Royal Palace, Underwater kingdom of Andross_

 _Zeo eventually realized that he was back to his own paternal home. Where he wasn't just a poor orphan adopted by noble men, but the rightful owner of the throne of the underwater kingdom of Andross. He was happy, so the others. But their main problem was still unsolved._

' _Uh excuse me, I know everything going on here is so nice and all but, we have some unfinished business to deal with.' Stella said._

' _Yes definitely. What should we do about the trident? Are you guys going to keep it Nereus and Tressa? You know as because it is your family's property.' Riven suggested._

' _Oh no. This trident has only given us sorrow. We don't want to keep it.' Nereus said and Tressa shook her head in support._

' _Neither can we take this back to the Magix city museum, that place isn't safe enough for it now.' Bloom said._

' _But Tecna and Timmy can build up new security system.' Musa added._

' _Yeah definitely we can but, it will take good 3-4 days.' Tecna sighed._

' _We don't have that much of time in our hands, unfortunately' King Nereus said._

' _Shall I say something?' Zeo asked, and when everyone nodded he added ' I suggest we keep the trident in our palace for few days till Sir Timmy and Prof. Tecna can set up a new security system.'_

' _I think that's a good idea, we can keep it in our secret chamber.' Tressa said._

 _After that, the oldest royal guard took Richard who was still holding the trident for good, and of course Zeo to the secret chamber of the Palace._

 _Everyone thought that has been concluded but suddenly they spotted some intruders who made their way inside the court._

 _Some old, familiar intruders._

* * *

' _THE TRIX!' Winx exclaimed in unison.' and... ICY!'_

' _Well hello winx! Long time!' Icy said with her evil smile._

' _How did you manage to gain so much energy to even stand in underwater?' Aisha slammed._

' _That's none of your business, Sister-in-law! It's my home too. Isn't it? King Nereus?' Icy replied._

 _Nereus was quiet. Icy was the daughter-in-law of this royal family. And nobody can stop her from entering the palace. That's the royal rule everyone within the limit of the kingdom had to follow._

' _we'll take that as a yes, thanks.' Darcy answered._

' _O_ _kay okay! Nobody will tell you anything. but what do you want?' Bloom asked._

' _Y_ _ou're asking that, seriously? We're here to get what is rightfully ours' Icy said._

' _T_ _he trident!' Tecna and Musa said in unison._

' _I_ _ntelligent! Professors.' Stormy replied in harsh tone._

' _Look Trix! We can't let you take the Trident. I hope I'm loud and clear. And, technically you can't fight with us in this condition. So we'd suggest you to leave.' Bloom said._

' _Yeah alright, for once I'll say you're right Bloom.' Icy took a nearby chair to sit. 'I can't fight and my sisters are...well never mind them' Darcy and Stormy gritted their teeth, 'but I have someone who can easily take what we need.' Icy concluded._

' _What do you mean?' Tressa asked._

' _Meduona!' Icy shouted, 'I can't fight but my daughter can'._

 _The company of light thought it was going to be easy as they'd fought that little daughter of Icy's before. But they weren't ready for what they saw next._

 _They saw a sea monster breaking in, with a long dark greenish blue fish tail and scales all over its body. It was also having fins. It looked like a nightmare._

' _What is this?' Tressa yelled._

' _Uh well, this is your niece Tressa, my daughter, Meduona' Icy replied._

 _Everybody went in shock with widened eyes. How could this be that young witch?_

' _It's just her underwater version.' Stormy said in a relaxed tone._

' _I can't believe this!' Bloom was utterly surprised. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her eyes. She had no idea Meduona could be something like this._

' _Meduona, we don't have the whole day. Go and grab what's yours.' Icy ordered her daughter._

 _She started fighting with the Winx, her aunts joined in. Winx thought it was going to be easy, but they didn't know what was waiting for them._

' _Look Meduona or whatever your name is, we really don't want to do this...aaahh!' Stella couldn't finish, a shadow ball really strong, attacked her and she fell down. Icy laughed her heart out._

' _She's powerful!' Stella managed to say._

' _But we're stronger, let's get this settled guys!' Tecna was ready, and so the others._

' _I get it, she gets stronger under water. Being Tritanus's daughter it's her advantage.' Aisha said._

' _No matter whose daughter she is, we'll get them.' Bloom said._

 _They started fighting, needless to say Storm, Darcy and Meduona were strong but nothing compared to the company of light. Though Meduona was giving them a good fight. Suddenly Tressa remembered something important._

' _Oh no! I must stop Zeo from coming out here. He must never meet Icy, he must never know she's alive, and this sea creature is his sister. I can't let him come out and see all this. I should go and check on him.' Tressa thought and went to tell this to her cousin Aisha. But Aisha was too busy fighting and she had no time to waste. So, she went alone to find and stop Zeo._

 _Tressa went indise the hallway through the corridor. No, Zeo wasn't there. She went to the inside of the palace, in the royal store room. That was where Zeo was supposed to be. Unfortunately she couldn't find her nephew there too. But the trident of Tritanus was there. 'Phew!' Tressa took a deep breath. But the trident wasn't the main concern here. She had to find Prince Zeo. 'If the trident is here that means Zeo has already left! Oh dear!' Tressa took the Trident in her hands, casted a miniature spell. Then she attached it to her own weapon and left the room in order to find Zeo._

* * *

 _In the royal court Meduona and the other two witches were still fighting with the Winx, though they were still not half as good as the Winx and the specialists, they were in desperate need of the trident. Without the trident it's impossible to bring Tritanus back to life and without Icy's another half, it's impossible to conquer the dimension. Together they can do what the Trix or Icy alone cannot._

' _The witches!' Zeo entered out of nowhere and the whole scenario tensed up a bit more._

' _OH NO!' king Nereus shouted and couldn't control his words._

' _That's the last thing that we want now Winx!' Aisha sighed and muttered loud enough for only her friends to hear._

' _No! We can't let them find out the truth!' Bloom said, 'Guys we need to protect Zeo!'_

 _But it was too late, Icy saw that boy with familiar face. She went forward. Meduona and her aunts stopped fighting with the Winx. Icy looked at the boy carefully. Could it be? She was asking herself. The boy looked exactly like her husband Tritanus's human self._

' _Who is this?' Icy muttered but loud enough for her daughter to hear._

' _Mom this is Zeo! I told you about this guy, he stole the trident.' Meduona yelled._

' _Zeo?' Icy was confused._

' _A student of Red fountain and he's helping us in this mission, that's al Trix!' Bloom tried to take cover for Zeo._

' _Is this... Icy?' Zeo opened his mouth._

' _Of course!' Aisha replied, ' Zeo! You need to keep your mouth shut for good, remember that's what a prince should do.' Aisha muttered to Zeo._

 _Zeo wasn't listening. Not that he was doing it purposely, but it was the first time he was meeting his mother, his birth mother, Icy. This was the moment he'd been living for, to find out his biological parents. Icy might be a villain in the story but she was his mother, and nothing could change the fact that Zeo was too happy to see his mom in front of his eyes. This was the moment he could sell himself to buy. Good or bad, she was Zeo's mother, Zeo thought she had the right to know at least._

' _MOM?!' Zeo couldn't stop himself from doing this._

 _Awkward silence followed. This action of Zeo left the rest of the people dwelling in the room absolutely stunned and amazed. They couldn't believe what was going to happen. Usually mother-son reunions are one of the best things one could experience but this time, Winx and the specialists didn't want this to happen for good. The unhappiest were Nereus and Tressa._

' _Why...is he calling me Mom?' Icy, probably for the first time in her life, asked softly._

 _Nobody could utter a single word._

' _This maybe one of their tricks,Mom!' Meduona replied, she went back to her human form considering the gravity of the situation._

' _Meduona, my sister!?' Zeo spoke again._

 _Everyone looked at each others' faces, like they'd already lost half of the battle without even fighting it._

 _Icy didn't listen to her daughter's words; she went forward to see Zeo carefully._

' _I don't remember having a son?!' Icy shook her head and looked at her sisters._

' _Even we don't Icy!' Darcy replied._

' _The first child was dead, how can this even be?' Stormy confirmed._

 _Icy again looked at Zeo. The resemblance was uncanny. She couldn't be sure about what Stormy said._

' _MOM! I'm your son!' Zeo cried._

' _MY MOM DOESN'T HAVE A SON!' Meduona yelled at Zeo._

 _Tressa couldn't take it anymore. She broke the silence._

' _Enough already you two! This is our Royal court and nobody shouts in here!' Tressa said._

' _The you tell them Aunt Tressa, tell them what you told me.' Zeo pleaded._

' _Icy, this is your and Tritanus's son, Prince Zeo of Underwater Kingdom of Andross.' Tressa said, Aisha face-palmed._

 _Tressa explained the situation to Icy and her sisters. She confessed that she was the one who stole Zeo away from them. Undoubtedly Icy was mad at Tress after learning the truth about her son. But she couldn't control her tears. She decided to check on Tressa later. Meduona was still not convinced._

' _Prince Zeo! My son!' Icy cupped Zeo's face in her hands. 'You look exactly like your Father Tritanus.' Icy hugged her son._

' _Mom I had no idea I could ever meet you.' Zeo said with eyes full of water. 'I've waited for so long!'._

' _Because these evil people who always pretend to be on the good side have no heart at all, I thought only we do the bad. But I must say you surpassed us Tressa! How could you steal a child away from his mother? How could you?' Icy shot her death glare at Tressa._

' _Because her dear brother King Nereus can't be a father and she couldn't get married and have a child, she thought Tritanus's son was her own property.' Stormy replied._

 _Tressa knew what she did was wrong, so she said nothing._

' _I think we've lost him to the Trix!' Bloom sighed._

' _Well we can't blame him; he's seeing his mother for the first time. I don't see anything wrong in it.' Stella wiped her tears away, probably she was remembering her own daughter Chandra, unfortunately she was dead for real._

' _Now it's up to Zeo which side he wants to stay, no matter what he does, we're not going to let the trix have any advantage of this situation. We're here to omit the evil. That's what we've been doing.' Riven said and everyone else agreed. Including Nereus and Tressa._

 _The time froze in the court room for a while. With an emotional Icy hugging her long lost son Zeo, Darcy and Stormy not caring so much, an unconvinced Meduona looking at her mother and ''brother'', and the company of light waiting for the announcement of Zeo's decision._

 _Life couldn't be stranger than this._

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Apologies, apologies and apologies for not being able to update any sooner.**

 **I know you all have been waiting for the chapter. So please tell me how it was.**

 **Do you think Zeo will stay by the good side or go to his mom?**

 **Thank you so much for being patient and showing me love.**

 **Love you all.**

 **-SMG-**


End file.
